


Changing Fate

by Eowyn (eowynsmusings)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/pseuds/Eowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Some things are fated, but at times, fate can be changed and a world on the verge of destruction can once more be filled with life and joy.</i> Will Bilbo be able to break the spell the gold has placed upon the leader of the Company, or has Thorin already passed the point of no return? Have their death warrants been signed, or is there still a chance to make things right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Have War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trailers should be forbidden, because... The teaser trailer for **The Battle of the Five Armies** did evil things and not only gave me a ficlet plot bunny, but one for a whole story. Darn you, trailer! And the worst part is, it was just one tinsy little scene in said trailer :( Anyway, here we are. Another story. I'll just go kill myself now :D  
>   
>  I'm not sure about the rating just yet, but this might turn smutty eventually. Plus, there will be a battle :(  
>   
>  Oh, and a new chapter of **Then and Now** will be up later this week(end).  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** All Tolkien Legendarium characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No profit is being made, no copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
>  **Beta:** Beta'ed by Undomiel_48 as per usual.

_"I will have war!"_ Thorin's words, condemning them all, were still echoing in Bilbo's head as he made his way further into the Mountain, and higher. While the dwarves were searching for something they wouldn't find in the treasure chamber, the hobbit had been exploring Erebor. And he had stumbled on a jewel of great beauty. Not made of gold and gems, but earth and sun and seeds. A garden, set into the slopes of the Mountain in such a way that it was all but invisible from the outside.  
  
When the hobbit had first happened upon it, he had contemplated not only hiding the Arkenstone here, but also himself. It was too painful to watch his companions, his _friends_ change after that night of fire, the night Lake-town was destroyed by Smaug. But he had quickly learned that his pillow was the best hiding place for the jewel, for Thorin began to search each and every nook and cranny for the stone, so keeping it right under the dwarf's nose was probably the best course of action.  
  
Thorin. The hobbit's heart constricted in his chest. They'd had a bond, or so Bilbo believed. After that morning on the Carrock, Thorin had started to seek the hobbit's counsel, trusted him to do things that before he had barely entrusted his own men with. There was something, friendship Bilbo assumed, but that was fading now, and fading fast. The dwarf was no longer listening; to anyone. And now he had sealed their fates. His nephews and Ori were the only ones seemingly resisting the call of the gold, but even though it had been obvious that Fíli and Kíli did not agree with their uncle and his willingness to bring war upon them, it was equally apparent that they wouldn't voice their objections. Not that Thorin would have taken any heed anyway.  
  
He finally reached his hiding place and sank to the ground. The grass was slowly dying with the cold that was creeping down from the Grey Mountains, and soon winter would be upon them. And there, storm clouds hanging above him, he allowed himself to weep for the first time since ... well, since he had run out of Bag End so many moons ago. He was such a fool, such a big fool. He gasped when he realised just why his heart was breaking, why it felt as if he was bleeding out inside. Somewhere along the way, probably in the gentle vale of Imladris, he had grown more than fond of their leader. Fond enough that Thorin's words upon the mountain pass had nearly driven him away. Fond enough for Bilbo to risk his life for the dwarf not just once, but on numerous occasions.  
  
Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes. Surely he could admit it, if only to himself. He was in love with Thorin, and while it had always been but a dream, now that dream was crumbling and it was becoming increasingly obvious that his hopes were for naught. Not only because the dwarf had almost certainly signed their death warrants at the gate, but also because... Thorin was a king of his people. A _king_. Even to hope was ludicrous. The best Bilbo could have hoped for was to know that he held the friendship of a king, and that was it. And now it didn't matter anymore anyway. They would all die together, just like Thorin had said while hatching that plan to make for the forges. Unless... Unless the hobbit could somehow force the dwarf into agreeing to Bard's demands. And in doing so, Bilbo would probably become an outcast. But... Maybe he could take the Arkenstone to the men of Esgaroth and then they could trade it back for some of the gold within Erebor. His share of the treasure for all he cared. Thorin would have to agree to such a trade, desiring the stone as he did. The only question was ... what would he do to Bilbo once he realised who had _betrayed_ him.  
  
The hobbit shrugged. It didn't matter, did it? Gandalf had been right, all those months ago. He wasn't the same hobbit he used to be anymore. He cared less about his own survival than that of his friends, that of Thorin. So whatever price he might have to pay, it would be worth it. He would try, of course, to talk to Balin, and Fíli and Kíli. Maybe even the dwarven king. But in his heart he knew it would be futile. Thorin had made his decision, and there was nothing shy of a miracle that could convince him otherwise. Or maybe that accursed jewel. Smaug had been right after all. At the end of the day, it was the Arkenstone that meant everything to Thorin, and he was nothing in comparison. The friendship Bilbo so treasured, was worth less than a single coin inside Erebor; at least to their leader. More tears fell from his eyes and he raised his head to the clouds, waiting for the first drops of rain to fall.  
  
So immersed was he in his own misery that he did not hear the fall of dwarven boots behind him, and when he heard someone clear his throat, he nearly fell over. "So this is where you sneak off to when I'm not looking, is it, Master Burglar?" Thorin's voice was cold, the way it had been since ... since they had reached Esgaroth and he had bargained with the Master of Lake-town. But there had been glimpses of the dwarf who had embraced him on the Carrock. When he had said Bilbo's name in the forges, shouting at the hobbit to run. There had been concern, hadn't there? Or had he simply been fooling himself yet again? "I'd have thought you would help us in our search for the stone. Not sit around here and stare at the sky."  
  
"You might be used to living underground, but hobbits are not," Bilbo replied without thinking, and once he realised what he had said, he covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes widening in shock. But Thorin did not shout at him, he simply ... nodded as if deep in thought. "I ... I mean, I simply need a few hours a day, out here. The Mountain is beautiful in its own right, I just, to be honest, I am somewhat afraid of taking a tumble on some stairs and..."  
  
"And yet you came up here. Using the stairs you say you fear. Is there something you are hiding, Master Burglar?" Oh no. Those sapphire eyes were boring into the hobbit's very core, and Bilbo shivered. No, he wasn't hiding anything. Except maybe the Arkenstone. Nothing major. Did Thorin suspect? Did he _know_? "You do not agree with me, do you? That is why you seek solitude over the companionship of the Company. I thought you had come to understand what Erebor means to us, that you were truly a part of my men. Someone I can turn to for advice at times. I now see that I was mistaken. You still are but a hobbit and not interested in things beyond your garden and..."  
  
"No!" Bilbo cried. "I am not the hobbit I once was. That hobbit would have remained in Rivendell. Or would have run away, just like you thought I had, in the Misty Mountains. I am not the gentlehobbit I once was, and I am glad for it. And I know that reclaiming your home means the world to you, that you fought for it ever since you lost the Mountain to Smaug." He could not say what gave him the bravery to speak to Thorin in this manner, but he also couldn't stop himself. "But it is not Erebor and her beauty that you crave now, it is the gold and that stupid stone! You are but a slave to them both, and before long you will forget even your sister-sons over them."  
  
The dwarven king's eyes sparkled dangerously, and he was seething with anger, but Bilbo kept going. What was the worst that could happen after all? Thorin might kill him. Well, that was a possibility anyway, wasn't it? So what did it matter? "You have changed, Thorin. In all the ways you feared you might. You remember how we both overheard Master Elrond and Gandalf in Imladris? They spoke of it, and I could see the horror in your eyes. And now everything Lord Elrond spoke of, it has come to pass. You are no longer thinking straight, because if you were, you would have remembered how you promised the people of Lake-town a share in the wealth of Erebor. You did, and now that they come and ask for your help, you only seek war with them. Why? We brought Smaug down upon them. Because of us, their livelihoods have been destroyed. It is only fair that they ask for our aid now."  
  
"So you are siding with them, are you?" Thorin sneered, and the hobbit recoiled and would have fallen on his back had he not quickly propped himself up on his arms.  
  
"Is that what you think? There shouldn't even be sides at all! We should all be working together now, to restore both Erebor and Dale to their former glory. Besides," Bilbo got to his feet but kept his distance. "If you won't hold to your promise to the people of Esgaroth then at least hold to my contract. Take my part of the treasure and give it to them. I don't need riches, and there is still the chest in the troll cave that I can pick up when I will eventually return to the Shire." Not that he wanted to. The mere thought of it pained him. But to stay here and see Thorin succumb more and more to madness...  
  
The dwarf was eerily silent and still suddenly, his eyes staring through Bilbo at something far away. "So you plan on leaving us?" Thorin's voice broke at the end of his question, and he swallowed. "Of course. I forgot that your home is not here after all." What was he talking about? Had he thought the hobbit would stay in Erebor? "You are free to go, of course. However," his eyes were as steel again when he looked at the hobbit. "I will not allow you to use your share in the treasure on those undeserving humans!"  
  
"So you would break the contract? It doesn't say anything about what I can and can't do with my share. Do you really want to not only break your word, but also the contract I signed? Rendering Balin's signature just as much null and void as your own?" Bilbo suddenly had the urge to laugh, but he held it in, and simply smiled mirthlessly. "Are you that far gone already that you cannot even part with enough gold to let me have my share? How long until you demand the mithril shirt back, oh great King of Durin's Folk?!" Oh yes, he was going to get himself killed, for there was murder in Thorin's gaze now. But the hobbit did not care. Maybe taking Bilbo's life would wake him from his stupor. And other's could live even though he did not.  
  
The thought of Thorin demanding the shirt back, though ... it filled the hobbit with dread. He remembered that night in the treasury when it had only been the two of them. It was the last time he'd seen a glimpse of the dwarf he had followed. The dwarf he had fallen for. Thorin had been so gentle when he helped the halfling into the mithril shirt, and for a moment they had been frozen in time, and in that moment they had almost, almost kissed. But that had clearly just been in Bilbo's mind. Wishful thinking, nothing more.  
  
"I..." Thorin suddenly looked almost shaken, as if he had just realised something of great import, but he had trouble wrapping his mind around it. His voice had lost its hard edge when he continued, that look of surprise still on his face. "I could never do that. You have earned it, and more. It was a gift, a gift to let you know that your aid was more than appreciated. That you _are_ appreciated. I cannot..." He brought his hands to his face, rubbing it as if he were only just waking up. His crown was dislodged in the process and fell to the remains of the grass that had survived all these years and that had flourished where everything else had died.  
  
"I am just like him, aren't I?" Thorin whispered eventually. "Like my grandfather. I have become that which I so feared to be. But..." his hands fell away, and his expression had changed completely. This was no longer the cold-hearted king who was courting death, but a younger Thorin, a dwarf prince, afraid and confused. "I need the Arkenstone, Bilbo. It is the only thing that will bring our people together once more. If not for me, then for Fíli. I want his rule to be of peace and not of squabbling with our own kin. I need..."  
  
Bilbo's heart was splintering into a million pieces, and at the same time put itself back together again. Maybe not all was lost? "You need allies, Thorin, more than gold and jewels. More than even the Arkenstone. You cannot survive, only relying upon your own people. You will need to trade with others, and put your faith into them. You did it with me, didn't you? Eventually. And Bard ... he aided Kíli in his time of need even though we gave him no reason to do so. On the contrary. Your nephew would not be alive now if it wasn't for Bard. Isn't that enough to trust him? At least a little?"  
  
"Allies are only there to betray you in your hour of need," the king spat, that dangerous glint back in his eyes. "I do not need allies that will only come to us for aid and who won't..."  
  
"Save your own flesh and blood? Bard did that! And he took us in, despite the risk it put him and his family in. I know he did it for coin, but still. He knew we weren't telling the truth, and still he aided us." Thorin made a noise that was close to a growl, but the hobbit did not falter. "He is not Thranduil. And believe me, I'll be the first to admit that my opinion of the elves has been altered after seeing how he treated you. No matter what you called him. To turn you away before, when you were fleeing Erebor, that was cruel. Unjust. But Bard didn't do that. On the contrary. And he had more reason to turn Kíli away. But no. He helped. He helped save Kíli's life, your _nephew's_ life. Do you truly wish to repay him with war? This ... this is why I am thinking of making my way back to the Shire, Thorin." Bilbo's voice failed him, and he drew in a ragged breath. "I care about you all too much to see you throw your lives away. Let them have my share of the treasure. Please. Anything to avoid bloodshed." He was pleading now, and Thorin couldn't hold his gaze.  
  
The dwarf turned his face up to the sky, that now truly looked ready to open its floodgates. Already the first drops of rain were falling, and before long they would both be soaked. But it did not matter. Somehow, this was the most important conversation they had ever had, and Bilbo felt rather keenly how it was truly just the two of them, how there was no one else around. "You care for us? For ... me?" There was a sense of wonderment in the dwarf's voice, as if he couldn't quite believe his own words. "You ... you shouldn't. I don't deserve any kindness from you, from anyone. You ... you are right, Master Baggins. Bilbo. I am about to bring a war upon us all, but I do not know that I can stop myself. There is nothing that could counteract the call of the gold, nothing at all that is truly good in my life."  
  
For a moment Bilbo wondered if the dwarven king even remembered that he was here as well, but then those sapphire eyes caught his, and within them was such ... longing and fear it took the hobbit's breath away. "All my life, ever since I can remember, I watched my grandfather and feared the day I would become like him. I fought so very hard to regain our home that I forgot to fend off the sweet song of the treasures within Erebor. Is it too late, Bilbo? Do you ... do you think I can still change? It started affecting the others as well. Safe Ori and my nephews. I..." He turned away again then, and for a moment stood there, swaying. And then he dropped to his knees, his head in his hands. "My nephews... Have I lead them to their deaths? Have I condemned them myself?"  
  
As if in a trance, Bilbo moved to the dwarf's side, kneeling down in front of him. And then he threw his arms around Thorin, the way he had secretly dreamed of doing since the dwarf had hugged him on the Carrock. "There are many good things in your life, Thorin Oakenshield. Your nephews amongst them. And I am sure that you will find more with time. You just have to open your eyes and close your ears and heart to the call of the gold. Of the Arkenstone. It is but an heirloom. It cannot give you the respect and loyalty of your people. But you have it in you to win both. All by yourself." And Bilbo held on tight, fearing to be rebuked, but hoping against hope for ... more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	2. The Burglar's Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin seems to be coming to his senses, but what will happen when Bilbo makes an admission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions. Blew me away somewhat ;)  
>   
>  Also, I do apologise for slightly (muchly) crazed Thorin. He's going to be going from crazy to sane for a while I fear.

For the longest time, Thorin did not move and the hobbit began to fear that he'd overstepped. That he was not allowed even this much. A simple display of friendship, of affection. Of worry and care. That was all. It wasn't as if he was taking deep breaths to memorise the scent of the dwarf, to have something to cling to in the dark days that were surely about to come. It wasn't as if he was dreaming of those strong dwarven arms around him, the way they had been on the Carrock, or of lifting his head to...  
  
Thorin suddenly shuddered, and with a strangled cry he enfolded the hobbit's slighter form in his arms, pulling Bilbo impossibly close and holding him tight. And all the while he was muttering words Bilbo did not understand, words in Khuzdul that sent shivers up and down the burglar's spine. Some words he thought came again and again, but he was never quick enough to pick them up. It wasn't curses though, that was for sure. On the contrary. Thorin's voice was warm and gentle in a way Bilbo had never heard before and his heart skipped more than a beat. And then the hobbit felt it. The wetness against his shoulder, seeping through both his coat and vest. He was shocked, and exhilarated at the same time. Did Thorin trust him this much? To show such _weakness_? For that's what this must have been in the dwarf's eyes.  
  
Slowly, Bilbo moved his head, daring to reach up and touch a bearded cheek. They were as close as they had been that day in the treasure chamber, if not closer, and despite the voice of reason warning the hobbit against what he was about to do, he still moved closer yet and pressed his lips to the tears staining Thorin's face. The dwarf froze momentarily, gasping for air. But he didn't push Bilbo away. No. One minute Bilbo was kissing away the wetness, the next... The next his lips had been captured by Thorin's, and the dwarf was kissing him with a passion that Bilbo hadn't known existed. He hadn't been dreaming then. The dwarf did feel ... something for him. Something that was threatening to overwhelm them both.  
  
Bilbo had never before kissed another. Well, no one who wasn't family. And most definitely not like this. He felt light-headed, following his instincts more than actual knowledge. He felt Thorin's tongue licking at his lips, begging them to part, and the hobbit complied with a sharp intake of breath. He felt so very light, as if he might soar up into the sky and the only things holding him down were those arms around him. He clung to the furs on Thorin's shoulders just as desperately, feeling the dwarf shift and moments later, Bilbo found himself lying on the grass, the dwarf a comforting weight above him. Still the kiss went on, and something stirred inside the hobbit he had never known before and yet, somehow, he knew what it was. Desire. He desired Thorin's touch, wanted more. He did not know what, did not know how. But he wanted. His hips moved wantonly of their own volition, and Bilbo was so far gone he could not even feel embarrassment, and he could feel something ... hard press into his thigh.  
  
It was then that Thorin broke away with a groan that should have made the Mountain itself tremble. "No!" he cried, his eyes wild. "I cannot ... I cannot replace the lust for the gold with something else. I cannot! Bilbo, I ... I am sorry. I am so sorry." His voice broke, and he moved off of Bilbo and away, kneeling on the ground, shivering. Moving his feet from under himself, Bilbo slowly sat up, blinking in confusion. The dwarf just shook his head. "I can't do that to you. You offered counsel and comfort, and I... I took what I wanted without sparing even the most fleeting of thoughts for you. I..."  
  
Oh no. Did Thorin truly believe that the hobbit hadn't wanted this as well? Did he think he had forced himself on Bilbo? "No," the halfling began, but clearly Thorin did not hear him. And so he moved closer, bravely cupping the dwarf's face in his hands, catching those wildly rolling eyes. "No! This is not your fault. Nor did you take what you wanted without ... without my consent. I kissed you back, didn't I? I know I can't have done it very well, but I don't regret it. I don't... I never felt like this before, ever, and I think... I think Gandalf was right, though not the way he meant it. I'm not the hobbit I once was because I..." he blushed, but there was no way to stop now. This moment, fragile as it was, deserved nothing but his honesty. Thorin deserved his honesty. "I found something I never thought I would. I thought it was just me, but now I wonder if maybe it wasn't?" He was still beating around the bush, but he was afraid, so very afraid of Thorin laughing in his face.  
  
Not that the dwarf looked like he would. He seemed pensive, lost in thought, and yet he did not break eye contact, did not look away even for a second. "I cannot do this to you, no matter how much I long to. You should flee this place before it is too late. Before I drag you down with everyone else." His hands closed around Bilbo's wrists as if to push the hobbit away, but he didn't.  
  
There was a struggle visible on the dwarf's features, a great battle he was fighting with himself by the looks of it, and Bilbo shook his head to stop him. "It isn't too late, Thorin. Not all is lost. Quite ... quite the contrary. All it takes is a word, your word, and you can still build an alliance with the Men of Lake-town. You haven't condemned us, not yet. And I will not leave. I cannot. I _will_ not." His voice was surprisingly steady, and he did not know where his bravery was coming from, but he made use of it all the same. He stroked the dwarf's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and brushed Thorin's lips with his own. "Should I worry that I forced myself on you now?" he asked, just the slightest hint of a smirk in his voice.  
  
Thorin's hands fell away, but only for a second. Then Bilbo found himself once again in an almost crushing embrace, felt the dwarf's breath on his cheek. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to find what was missing from my life all this time. I will only break it, break you, the way I destroy everything I touch. But I do not know that I have the strength to push you away anymore. I don't know if I have the strength to do anything at all." The words were little more than a whisper and they shook Bilbo to his core. "You don't know how hard it is to hear it, the call of the gold. How hard it is not to give in. But that's not the worst, Bilbo. It's the stone. I _need_ the Arkenstone..." The hobbit's blood ran cold. "And yet, I need something else even more. And I can't. I can't..."  
  
"You can," Bilbo replied without thinking. "Let me be your strength, lean on me." Tears were streaming down his face now as well, mingling with the raindrops that fell from the skies above, soaking through their clothes, but neither of them paid it any heed. Somehow, instinctively, Bilbo had known what the dwarf was speaking of. What it was he desired more than the Arkenstone. It didn't matter at all if want and need were all there would be. It still was so much more than the hobbit had ever imagined. And so he began to rain kisses upon Thorin's cheek again...  
  
But this time the dwarf's hand moved to Bilbo's shoulders, pushing him gently but firmly away. "No, Bilbo. I will not taint you like this." His voice was warm and those sapphire pools clear. And something that had not been there before was now evident in the dwarf's words, his gaze and the way he held on to the hobbit. Hope. "Is this truly what you desire? Do you really care for me, or are you simply trying to save your friends; yourself? Are you sure, Bilbo? I might not be able to stop myself once I... Are you sure?" There was nothing else the hobbit could do but to nod. He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but agree he did. Wholeheartedly. "If you truly wish it, I will do this the right way. You are kind and pure and gentle, and I feel that it is those qualities that may yet save me. Maybe. I cannot give in to my baser needs and destroy such a chance as well. I can't and I won't, Bilbo."  
  
Had Smaug been wrong after all? Had he simply tried to confuse Bilbo? To make him fear something that wasn't true? This wasn't the dwarf who had pointed his sword at him, or the one who had been courting death and war. There was light in his eyes, not that terrible sheen of greedy lust that had been placed upon them the moment they stepped foot on the mountainside. "What would you have me do?" It was the only question he could come up with, and it entailed so much more than just the here and now.  
  
"You said that there is good in my life, that I only have to open my eyes to see it. They are open, Bilbo, but I still hear it, feel it. The pull of the gold. I do not know if I can do what you ask of me. I don't know if I can give even the smallest part of the treasure to Bard. But if I don't, we will perish. One way or another. Even though I sent for Dáin, it will not be enough." He paused for a moment, his hands now running up and down the hobbit's arms as if to soothe them both. "But I can see that you have faith in me, foolish and misguided though it might be. I will try to be worthy of it. I will try. Go ... go to Bard and tell him that I had a change of heart. That he is welcome to a share of the treasure. That I would rather count him amongst my allies and not my enemies."  
  
Bilbo shook his head, "No. Come with me. He should hear it from you, not from a messenger." Besides, it would get Thorin out of the Mountain and maybe help him clear his head even more. "Show them that you are a dwarf of your word, and that you won't allow anything to break it once given. Show them that you are to be trusted. And maybe... maybe thank Bard for helping Kíli?"  
  
He was pushing his luck now, but miraculously, Thorin nodded and then he pulled Bilbo closer and touched his forehead to the hobbit's, breathing in deeply. "Be my strength when I lose sight of what is real and what is not, my burglar. Be the voice of reason when I lose my way. Tell me when you fear the gold is taking hold again and I will try to fight it. Be the advisor you were ever since that morning on the Carrock. When I overstepped all bounds of propriety. You saved my life then, and I... I had no kind word for you until then. I..." Whatever the dwarf had been about to say was drowned out by a crack of lightning, followed by the loudest roll of thunder Bilbo had ever heard. And then, the heavens opened. "I think we should return inside and continue this conversation somewhere less ... watery." There was a sparkle in Thorin's eyes. Of humour not madness, and Bilbo found himself drowning in those blue eyes. But getting inside became a priority rather quickly.  
  
Thorin took off his furs and threw them over the hobbit before standing and holding out his hand to Bilbo. The hobbit took it, surprised when he wasn't released once he'd found his footing. No, the dwarf held on to his small hand all the way inside, stopping for just a moment to pick up his discarded crown and to place it back upon his head. He was laughing by the time they made it to the doorway, his hair sticking to his face. "What is it about you, Master Hobbit, that always results in me getting soaked?" Bilbo was about to point out that it had only been the one time when Thorin's gaze turned from carefree to concerned. "You need to change out of these wet clothes before you catch cold again. Come."  
  
He was about to turn and pull Bilbo with him, but the hobbit shook his head. "I'd only get wet again going out to speak to Bard. No. Let us do that first and then I will find something dry. Also ... we will have to inform the others." Thorin nodded, brow furrowed. "It won't be easy, I know, but surely there is still enough reason within them to appreciate that you made a promise. And that it is a bad omen if a king were to break his promise. Like ... like Thranduil once did."  
  
"Do not compare me to that snake," Thorin spat, and for a moment the hobbit feared that he had truly crossed a line, and the dwarf was once again riven with madness. But then his eyes softened again, and he nodded. "But I see what you mean. It will be hard though, to convince them that this is right. Especially since we still do not know where the stone is. I know you think it is but a trinket, an heirloom. But Bilbo, it is so much more. It is the King's Jewel, and I can only truly claim my right to rule our people once I hold it. And yet ... I fear it. Was it truly the gold that drove my grandfather to madness, or was it ... was it the stone? He loved the gold, yes, but he was willing to share. But once the stone had been found..." He sighed. "Thranduil might be a snake, but maybe he had a reason to turn us away. I remember him visiting one day, after the Arkenstone had been found, having been promised the gems he so coveted. And grandfather wouldn't let him have them after all. I ... I had forgotten that."  
  
He slumped back against a column, confusion written all over his face. "But despite all this, I want the stone in my hands. I want to know that it is safe, want to put it in its rightful place again. Above my throne. I cannot rest until it is found, Bilbo. I shouldn't even be here..." He looked around then, as if he suddenly didn't know where he was and why. And then his gaze fell upon Bilbo again, eyes narrowing. "What have you done to me, halfling?"  
  
Oh no. Valar please no. Surely Thorin couldn't have forgotten. With a heavy but still hopeful heart, he moved closer to the dwarf, reached out his hand to touch the king's face. Thorin recoiled, but only managed to hit his head on the column. His eyes were wide, but when Bilbo finally managed to lay his hand against a bearded cheek, he seemed to breathe easier again. And when the hobbit stepped even closer, close enough that their chests touched, Thorin groaned and gathered the burglar to him. "I don't know what came over me. I just... I need the stone, but it is different than the way I need ... your aid." Bilbo was certain the dwarf had been about to say 'you' and he allowed himself a small smile. "Think, please Bilbo, think. You must have seen it, haven't you? Where did it roll? Where did Smaug hide it?"  
  
Thorin's voice was pleading now, broken, and Bilbo felt like the most wretched creature in all existence. He knew he had to tell the truth, and yet was terrified to do so. If just thinking of the Arkenstone made Thorin nearly lose himself once more, what would knowing where it was and who had taken it do? What would he do to Bilbo? The hobbit swallowed. "I ... I don't know. I..." Smaug's words were filling his mind, the dragon's malice weakening his knees. He would surely have lost his footing if it wasn't for Thorin's strong arms around his waist.  
  
"What is it, Bilbo? What is the matter? You can tell me. Trust me, whatever it is. He can no longer harm you. Oh Mahal, I should never have sent you into the Mountain on your own. What ... what did he do to you?" No. No, Smaug could no longer harm the hobbit, but his words could. Words promising loss and madness, corruption and death. He was shivering now, and not from the cold and wet garments he was wearing. Thorin's hands were rubbing his back, to keep him warm, but Bilbo couldn't stop shaking.  
  
Then, his voice small and weak, he said, "I saw it. I knew what it was the moment my eyes fell upon it. And he saw me look at it. He knew. And he said he would kill me, but I managed to escape..." Thorin nodded, his eyes warm and filled with worried concern. "But Thorin, before I ran, before I slipped on my magic ring, the one I told you about in Thranduil's Caverns, I ... I took it. I took the Arkenstone."  
  
Warm hands transformed into heated claws, and those beautiful eyes turned to steel, that terrible veil once again over them. Thorin held the hobbit by his shoulders again, pushing him away so he could stare into Bilbo's eyes and then he sneered, voice devoid of any kindness, "You stole from me, Master _Burglar_?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	3. Just a Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Bilbo convince his king that he did not mean any harm and that the Arkenstone is just a simple heirloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions. You guys truly make my day(s).  
>   
>  Once again, Mad Thorin alert. Very very MAD Thorin!!!

Bilbo gasped, both with fear and pain. Thorin's fingers were digging into his shoulders, and he was unable to lift his arms, or even move them. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, and he shook his head. "No. Not steal. I would never steal from you." His voice was laced with panic, and his normally so rational mind could not provide him with anything to say. "Please, Thorin. I wouldn't. I just... I was going to give it to you, I swear it, but then you, you weren't yourself. I was afraid you might try to... And I told you Smaug was coming, but all you cared about was the stone..." He was stumbling over every other word, desperately willing Thorin to remember what had just transpired between them.  
  
But the dwarf showed no signs of recollection. Not of the kisses they had shared, nor that night of fire when the dragon had destroyed Esgaroth. There was only greed in his gaze; lust for the Arkenstone. "You would withhold from me what is my own," he growled dangerously, tightening his hold on the hobbit, if that were possible. "You lied to me, _Burglar_. You want to keep the stone to yourself!" Bilbo shook his head, his eyes wide. "Don't deny it!" the king roared then, his face contorted in fury.  
  
"No!" the hobbit exclaimed then, and it wasn't tears of fear that fell on his cheeks, but tears of anger. "I cannot wait to be rid of it, if you believe it or not. It is giving me nightmares just to have it. It makes me see things I never want to think about again. It may be the Heart of the Mountain to you, but Thorin, it is ... it is more, I think. It is something malicious, even though it is beautiful." That gave him pause for a moment, and he thought of something else that was beautiful but had made him do things that were rather unhobbitish. But those thoughts were for later. If there was to be a 'later' for him. He gasped once more, and began to tremble. With what could only be described as Tookish rage. "It is you who lied to me. Just now, outside in the rain, you lied to me! You kissed me and held me as if I was the most precious thing in your life. And just moments ago you told me that ... that I could trust you! And I was willing, very much willing to give myself to you. To let you sate your hunger, to let you use ... use my body..." His voice broke now, and he would have slumped over had it not been for Thorin's hands still holding him up.  
  
"I know it was just a dream. I know I'm not worthy of a king's affections." He was mumbling now, the rage gone, leaving heartbreak in its wake. "I know I'd wake up and find everything still as dire as can be and you only focused on the stone, on the gold. I'm such a fool to give my heart away to someone who doesn't want it..."  
  
His eyes were downcast, unable to look at that face he had touched reverently just moments before and so he couldn't see the warring emotions crossing Thorin's face. But he felt himself being pushed back further, up against the cold wall, and felt his teeth chattering from the impact. "You lie," the dwarf rumbled, and all Bilbo could do was to shrug his shoulders, or try to at least. There was no more fight left in him and he was readying himself for the worst. "You cannot possibly... I called you a burden, hobbit! Told you that you had no place amongst us! You try to trick me. What sorcery is this?! Gandalf, isn't it? He set you up to ensnare me!"  
  
"I wish ... I wish it was that way," Bilbo breathed, finally lifting his eyes to the dwarf's again. "I wish the thought of you giving in to the goldlust didn't make me want to lie down and die. I wish I had never run out of my door, or opened it that evening to allow Dwalin inside. I wish I had never met _you_ because then my heart wouldn't be breaking. I was a fool. Smaug ... Smaug was right. He said you sent me into his den to do your dirty work." His eyes were clouding over once more, and he could barely make out the dwarf before him. "He said that you only used me, that I was a means ... a means to an end." Thorin's hands fell away, probably to reach for his sword, or maybe they would come up around his neck to strangle him. Bilbo didn't care. He had been given a taste of what happiness could be, and then it had been snatched from his fingers by the golden demon that held Thorin in its clutches. "He said that you had weighed the value of my life and found it worth _nothing_. I've always known it, you made it quite clear, and yet ... and yet I shouted at him that he was lying. But he wasn't, was he? You only care for the stone. Nothing else... Not me..."  
  
Chapped lips descended upon his so suddenly that he nearly knocked himself out, but then his head was cradled by big dwarven hands, and he was being held so gently that he was certain Thorin had struck him down and he was dreaming again. But it was the dwarf's voice that eventually growled "No!" and it was Thorin who gazed at him with so much warmth again, though it was clear that he was still struggling himself. "No," he whispered again, kissing Bilbo's cheeks and forehead. "No, he was wrong. You are worth everything to me. More than ... more than... Oh Mahal!" He released Bilbo suddenly, stumbling backwards and would have gone over the edge if it hadn't been for the column he'd been leaning against before. "What have I done?!" He was staring at his hands uncomprehendingly, a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
The hobbit was confused, his head and heart were aching, and yet he could feel hope blossoming once more. Thorin was fighting, was not giving up, and who was he to lie down and do so when the dwarf wasn't? "Thorin?" he whispered, slowly crossing over to where the dwarf was now sliding down the column to the floor, face in his hands. Bilbo knelt in front of him, for the second time that day, and gently pried the king's hands away. Cupping his face, he forced Thorin to look at him. "It's alright. It's alright. You didn't ... you didn't hurt me." That was a lie and then some. But bruises would heal, faster than a broken heart. And his heart wasn't broken after all. No. It was soaring when those blue eyes looked at him in question. "I ... it's my fault. I should have said something. I should have told you. But I... He was contemplating letting me take it. But only because he wanted to see you suffer. He said it would destroy you, corrupt your heart and ... and drive you mad. I couldn't... Thorin, I couldn't bear the thought of that happening."  
  
"And I almost proved him right, didn't I?" Thorin whispered, self-hatred in his voice. "I didn't even see it, and already it was bewitching me. Because it was right there, wasn't it? Wasn't it, Bilbo?" The hobbit nodded. "How can you stand the sight of me? How can you bear my touch? How could you possibly want to be near me when I cannot control myself? I nearly ... I could have killed you, and all because of that _stone_! And the worst part is that even though I know all this, I still long to hold it. I am as wretched a creature as that orc. As Azog. You should have let him take my head. Why save me when you knew it would end like this?"  
  
"Because you _are_ worth it, and more, Thorin. I don't care about anything else. As long as there is even an ounce of hope left, I will try. I ... I have to try. Because it wasn't you who held me at sword point. Or just now... It wasn't you. It was not the dwarf I was willing to give my life for that night. It wasn't ... It wasn't the dwarf who holds my heart." The last was lower than even a whisper, the words barely there, but Thorin heard them nonetheless. "Because I want you to prove Smaug wrong. I want to see you hold the stone and still look at me with clear eyes, filled with warmth and..." And love. Because that was what it was. Love. Underneath it all, Thorin loved him. Not as a friend but... The realisation nearly floored the hobbit. Those kisses had been filled with passion and desire. Because of him. Because of Bilbo.  
  
"I don't know if I can, Bilbo. I don't know if I will be able to fight this. Even with your help. It drove my grandfather mad, and my father as well. He ran off into the wild, to reclaim Erebor. Disappeared in the night and was never seen again. Balin was there with him, and Dwalin. They searched for him, but could not find him. If they failed, bearing the last of the Seven..." Bilbo gasped. Was Thorin speaking of the Rings of Power? "What chance do I have?" Rings or not, it didn't matter. Not right now.  
  
"You have strength in you they did not have. If Balin is to be believed, it wasn't your father who build your home in the Blue Mountains, but you. You are the leader of your people, and have been for a long time. They believe in you, so maybe it is time you do so as well? Trust in yourself, and the moment you do, maybe the gold will stop whispering. Maybe the stone will be just that. A beautiful stone."  
  
Thorin's eyes were searching, clearly willing the hobbit's words to be true. "A stone I very nearly killed you for. Twice now. Hold ... hold on to it for now, Bilbo. I cannot trust any of us with it. Maybe my nephews would be able to handle it, but it's too dangerous. Keep it. Hide it as far away from me as possible. Hide it... I will not risk harming you again because of it, and yet you are at that risk simply by being near me. Maybe you should stay with Bard once we have spoken to him. Yes. That would be..."  
  
"No! Thorin, no. You stopped yourself. The first time, it was the dragon, but now, it was you. You can do it. I trust you." He was stroking that soft beard, smiling despite the tears that still ran down his cheeks. "Do you really think that I could simply step aside and let you face this on your own? I know what I said about helping you get your home back, and that I belong in the Shire, that I miss my armchair and garden. But all that has changed. I no longer feel like my place is there. I know I have no right to even think it, but I think I should like to stay here, no matter what happens. With ... with you." He blushed and tried to move his head, suddenly very much self-conscious. But he couldn't.  
  
Thorin had freed his hands from the hobbit's hold and was now cupping Bilbo's face again. "You don't know what you're saying. You cannot possibly imagine what staying by my side might entail. I don't know if I can fight it, nor whether I will be able to stop myself the next time it takes me. What if I come to one day and find you in my arms, lifeless? I could not live with myself, Bilbo. What if sending you away is the only way to ensure you will survive this? Take my nephews with you as well, keep them safe, for me?"  
  
"I think I can decide for myself just fine, thank you very much. The only reason I ever thought of returning to Bag End was because I thought there was no way, no chance, no hope. But now... No, Thorin. I haven't survived Goblintown, a fight with giant spiders, elven dungeons and the lair of a dragon just to give up now. My mother would be sorely disappointed. This is the grandest adventure any hobbit ever went on, and I will see it through to the end if it's all the same to you." He crossed his arms over his chest, his bravery returning. But then his gaze softened as he added, "You will have to order me from your side if you truly wish me gone."  
  
Thorin was silent for the longest time, and already Bilbo was fearing that he was slipping away once more when the dwarf touched his forehead to the hobbit's. "That I cannot do. If you learned anything about us dwarves, surely it's that we are greedy and stubborn. I was stubborn enough to not allow myself to hope, but now I am far too greedy to do what is right and send you from me. I can't, Bilbo. Which is why I'm asking this of you. If and when you can no longer get through to me, when the gold has won the fight, you will leave. Don't stay to watch me succumb to the same madness my grandfather did fall prey to. Return home, to the rolling hills of the Shire and remember me the way I was."  
  
So Thorin was convinced that he would not come out of this a victor? Well, he would find out just how stubborn a Took could be. But for now, Bilbo nodded, knowing that arguing this point would lead nowhere. "I will leave when all hope is gone, this I promise." It wasn't even a lie, he was merely agreeing to something he knew would never happen. What the dwarf didn't know though was that hobbits were optimistic creatures, to a fault, and to admit defeat and agree that there was no more hope at all ... it simply wasn't in them. And right that moment, Bilbo Baggins was as far away from giving up as he had ever been. How could he not be? With warm hands holding him so gently, and remarkably nimble fingers stroking his skin so very reverently. Then Thorin pulled him into another kiss, and the hobbit melted.  
  
This time though, Thorin was timid, as if he was afraid to hurt Bilbo, and somehow it made the hobbit want more. He touched the dwarf's long hair, shyly at first and then with more and more confidence. An hour ago, this would have been the wildest fantasy, but now... His toes were curling and he was making rather embarrassing sounds when the kiss finally broke, eyes unfocused, lips swollen. "I will fight for this, Bilbo," the king whispered, "I will try to hold on to it, to the memory of holding you in my arms like this. I will try. _Ughvashâ_..." That had been one of the words Thorin had used before, and this time Bilbo would not forget. It was an endearment, that much was clear. But the hobbit was dying to know what it meant. Asking Thorin was an option, yes, but the hobbit had the feeling he hadn't even realised what he was saying. That left the rest of the Company, most of which were too busy searching the treasure chamber to do anything else. Only Thorin's nephews and Ori kept apart, but Fíli and Kíli were out of the question. That left Ori...  
  
"Whatever it is you are contemplating, Master Burglar, it will have to wait. We should go to Bard as you suggested. Before I lose myself once more." There was such sadness in those sapphire orbs that Bilbo couldn't help himself and leaned in for another gentle kiss. Which made Thorin blink. "If I were a better dwarf, I would not allow this. I would fight you off, no matter how much I desire to pull you close. But I cannot. I cannot give you up. It is why I came after you this day. I could not bear the thought that you were wandering around Erebor on your own. What if something were to happen to you? I ... I guess I should have said as much."  
  
That self-deprecating smile broke Bilbo's heart. "I wouldn't have believed you, Thorin. Now though, I do believe. And I believe you are right. We should go to Bard before he starts planning this war you wished to bring upon him. And maybe you are right as well and I need to get out of these wet clothes..." His own smile was sheepish, his movements clumsy when he scrambled back to his feet.  
  
He was about to start down the stairs when an arm was wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against Thorin's side. "Keeping you close helps ward off the call of the stone I think, of the gold. Knowing that you wish this makes me hope that maybe it can be as you said. Just an heirloom. A beautiful stone. Nothing more. I will need your help, Bilbo. I do not think this is a fight I can face on my own." Thorin's eyes were clear and sincere, and the hobbit found himself smiling broadly. The dwarf had never before asked for his help in such a manner, and he would forever treasure it even if it was to be the first and only time.  
  
The closer they drew to the treasure chamber, the tighter Thorin held him, until at last when they passed the doorway to the vault, Bilbo nearly had to drag the dwarf along. "It will get easier, trust me. Just think of it as my share of the gold, and no longer yours. And the stone is not there. It isn't there." Somehow hearing that eased some of the tension in the dwarf, and he relaxed his hold slightly. "When we get back, I will move it somewhere no one will ever find it. And I will only give it to you if you are certain you will be able to..."  
  
"When it is just a stone to me, Bilbo. Not earlier than that. I do not wish to end like my grandfather. I do not wish to forget those I care about and only see the gold. I've seen it destroy his mind and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Maybe there is no chance for myself either."  
  
"There is. You are fighting it, aren't you. You don't want to succumb to it. Just breathe and hold me as close as you need. I'm here, I'll be your strength." Thorin nodded and kissed into the hobbit's hair, making Bilbo's heart soar. And it was like this that they walked out the gates and down to the ruins of Dale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you some fluff before more drama in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)  
>   
>  **Translation of Khuzdul:** Ubnan - greatest treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating but I was on holiday and did not do any writing whatsoever :P Shame on me ;)  
>   
>  Thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions :D You guys are awesome :D

They were only a few steps out of the gates when Thorin pulled up the hood of his cloak and moved Bilbo, clad only in his coat, under it as well. And under his furs. "I will keep you warm this time, Master Burglar. The way I wanted to when we were in those blasted barrels and never could. You will not catch cold again if I can help it. Not again." Bilbo had to chuckle at that, remembering just how panicked the dwarves had been in Lake-town. Kíli, running around with his own wound, poison spreading through him, had gazed at him with those big brown eyes and asked if he was about to die. And even Óin, their healer, had been somewhat concerned. "Don't laugh, halfling," the king growled. "We do not get sick like you do, and seeing you poorly brings out things in me that..."  
  
"That you would rather not show in front of your men?" Bilbo offered helpfully. He knew the dwarf was glaring at him before he raised his eyes to him, and sure enough. But where those glares had put fear of death into his heart at one point, now he simply laughed. "I could not possibly get ill again when you hold me so tightly. When you..." Laughter abated and turned to a tearful smile. Had it truly been only an hour at most that they had been this way? It felt so right, so very right and Bilbo had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I cannot believe that we are really here, out in the rain, walking through the ruins around us to see Bard. I thought all was lost, but somehow Yavanna must have read my most secret thoughts."  
  
Thorin raised an eyebrow at the hobbit in question. "And then she had her mate beat some sense into me? Surely not. No dwarf, and most definitely not our Maker, would allow a hobbit to order them around." Bilbo paused in his step, and that alone made Thorin laugh. "Alright, maybe a very formidable hobbit who is not afraid to yell at said dwarf to make him see reason. I ... I don't know what I would have done without you doing just that. Without you waking me from this madness. I have been thinking, have tried to discern what made me choose war over peace. I cannot fathom... It is as if I am looking back at something that did not happen to me but someone else. In fact, I can only remember very little that happened after you walked down that tunnel. I recall Balin yelling at me for calling you a burglar and not by your name, but had I done it, I don't think I would have been able to remain where I was. Bilbo ... I remember worrying more than I knew I had any right to. Or maybe ... maybe I did. Because you _do_ want this, don't you?"  
  
"Oh Thorin," reaching up to tangle his fingers in the dwarf's hair, Bilbo stood on his toes to kiss the king, smiling when he pulled away. "I thought it was just me being a foolish hobbit. Who had never been anywhere or experienced much of life. I always had my head stuck in my books and maps, just like Gandalf said. When I ran out of my door, it wasn't just because I knew my mother would have wanted me to. It wasn't because I knew it was probably my last chance at an adventure of my own. I was staring at the contract, at Balin's signature, and at yours. And something drew me in, drew me to..."  
  
He was silenced by another kiss, this time lingering and sweet. "Tonight, we shall speak more of this. I will show you one of my favourite places in Erebor, one that even you will hopefully find pleasing. But for now, let us be on our way. Or else I may not be able to continue on. For all I want to do now is to hold you close and thank Mahal that he brought you here with us. However, I fear you might be rather upset with me if I did that. And you would be right. So let us undo the damage I caused in my ... thoughtlessness. Let us see if Bard will accept your share. And my apology."  
  
Bilbo blinked. And then blinked again. Thorin never apologised. It was not in him to do so. But here he was, speaking of doing exactly that. Apologise. Even more surprising, though, was the fact that Thorin seemed to be more himself again now that they had left the mountain. He was smiling more readily and his eyes were clear. The hobbit wanted to comment, wanted to say ... anything really, but then thought better of it. Instead, he nodded, leaning against that broad chest. "Besides, if we stay here much longer, I _will_ catch a cold." This prompted Thorin into action, and soon they were once again moving towards the grey ruins of what was a beautiful market town before the dragon came.  
  
Dale had once been a flourishing city, but now little remained that could hint at its past, and hopefully future, glory. Smaug had utterly destroyed it when he had first attacked Erebor, and it seemed like the ruins were still smouldering in places. How many lives had been lost that day? How many innocents wiped out in the firestorm? Looking at the devastation around him, Bilbo wondered if it was even possible to ever restore the city to its former grandeur. One thing was for certain though, the men of Esgaroth would not be able to do so on their own. Just like the dwarves would not be able to rebuild Erebor without aid. He looked at Thorin then, whose face had turned ashen. The day they had seen the ruins from the overlook the full extent of the destruction had not been this obvious. But now...  
  
"I owe him another apology I believe," the dwarf whispered eventually, pulling Bilbo into the remains of a grand house, filled with the remnants of books. A library. "I said that if the aim of Girion had been better that day, much would have been different, did I not? Now I see how foolish I was to say so. To think he hit him at all, to loosen a scale..." He removed his hood and the crown with it, staring at it. "I was not fair, not when none of the windlances in our own watchtowers fared any better. And now, now Bard managed the impossible. The last Black Arrow found its mark. He saved us all, Bilbo, not only his own men. Smaug would have come back to the mountain, and we would have perished as well. And how did I thank him for it? I am a wretched creature. How could I forget the horrors Smaug brought upon us all, and was going to unleash again? How can you stand the sight of me; you, who is so kind and gentle?"  
  
Bilbo shook his head. "It wasn't you. This, this here and now is. The same dwarf who shouted at me on the Carrock for putting myself in danger, who cares about others. Look at me and tell me that you still believe they don't deserve your aid. Can you do that?" Thorin huffed and sat on one of the benches that had miraculously survived. "You see? You are no longer ... well ... him. You see things as they truly are. You know why Bard was seeking our aid, and no longer believe he only wanted your gold."  
  
"What if I lose my way again, Bilbo? What then?" Thorin's eyes were filled with such sadness and fear that Bilbo could not help himself and he walked up to the dwarf and wrapped his arms around him once more. And Thorin clung to him as if the hobbit was the only thing anchoring him in this world. "I am afraid, Bilbo. Afraid of what I might do without even knowing it. What I might do to you. Just knowing that you have the stone... When we return to the mountain, I will find my nephews and young Ori. You take it somewhere else. Where I cannot find it, where I would not think to look. Use ... use your ring if you have to, but take it as far away from me as you can."  
  
Bilbo had already considered this, had even thought of a few places that would be good hiding spots. But to have Thorin ask, nay, beg him to do so was heartbreaking. The fear in that normally so strong voice brought tears to the hobbit's eyes and he held on just as tightly as the dwarf did to him. "You will not lose your way. And you will not hurt me. I trust you. With my life." He always had, Bilbo realised, even when the dwarf had called him a burden. Even when he had held him by his shoulders, murder in his eyes. Somehow the hobbit had known that Thorin would not truly harm him, or would allow harm to befall him if he, Thorin, could help it.  
  
Somehow this made the dwarf chuckle, and Bilbo stepped back a little to frown at him. "I'm sorry, but ... I was just remembering something very foolish I said to Gandalf on the outset of our journey. Something I knew was untrue even as I said it. I told him that I could not guarantee your safety, nor that I would be responsible for your fate. I knew that I was lying. I knew that I would never be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. I need to know that you are safe, and when we sent you into the mountain, on your own, you cannot imagine how much I longed to go with you. But in the end, the greatest danger you will have to face is not giant spiders, goblins, or even Smaug. It is me. And I am too selfish to push you away. Not that you would allow it anyway." He smiled then, albeit weakly, and Bilbo had to kiss him.  
  
"I wouldn't, no," the hobbit breathed once Thorin broke the kiss. "I'm afraid I can be just as stubborn as you dwarves. I always have been. But ... I will hold to what I promised you. If all hope is lost, I will leave your side." Thorin's relieved sigh was like a dagger stabbing his heart. Then again, he knew that he would always hold onto hope. The only way he would ever part with the dwarf was in death. And maybe even then they would be together still. And was that not something to hope for as well? To find Thorin again on the Fields of Yavanna, or be reunited in Aulë's Halls.  
  
Thorin touched his face then, so very gently. Reverently almost. "I will try. I will fight this, this ravenous beast that seems to be inside of me. And with your help, maybe, I shall defeat it. I do not wish to end like him, Bilbo. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." He laughed then, "Or maybe I would. Azog deserves nothing else. I ... I think he will come for us, eventually. We will be ready to face him, though. With Bard's men standing beside us." Nodding to himself, he pushed the hobbit backwards. But only enough so he could gaze into Bilbo's eyes. "Once again I have to ask you to do my ... _dirty work_ for me. Though not the way Smaug meant it. Will you venture into their camp and find Bard? I don't think my presence would be appreciated much, and you can move almost unseen, even without your ring. Would you bring him to me?"  
  
He reached inside his coat and withdrew a large ruby, sparkling despite the gloom that hung over the ruins. "I don't know why I picked it up when I did, but ... give this to him. As a sign that I do not wish him harm. That this is not a trick." But when Bilbo reached for the gem, the dwarf jerked back his hand and only after he had taken a few steadying breaths did he manage to hold it out again. "I ... I am sorry. I am so very sorry," he whispered, eyes averted as the hobbit took the jewel.  
  
"Thorin? Look at me please?" Bilbo pleaded, and he could see how hard it was for the dwarf to comply. He could see the shame and worry written all over his face, the hatred he felt for himself. "You are stronger than you think, Thorin Oakenshield. I didn't think you would be able to do this, anything like it, just yet." And if he was honest with himself, Bilbo truly worried about the moment when Bard's men would carry the gold from the mountain. But it was clear Thorin was trying. And that was all he could ask for.  
  
The dwarf nodded, and suddenly Bilbo was once again pulled into a tight embrace, having barely had time to blink when Thorin got to his feet. This was so much like the hug on the Carrock that the hobbit shivered, fearing that everything else had been just a dream, but then Thorin's mouth was at his ear, whispering, "Be careful. Do not let them see you if you can help it. I would not ask this of you if there was another way, but I cannot see one. Gandalf was right, you know?" He chuckled then, a warm sound that was like a balm to Bilbo's frayed nerves. "We did need you to join our Company. There is so much more to you than meets the eye. I was telling Balin, back in Bag End, why I trusted in my men. Why I would rather journey east only with them than an army from the Iron Hills. I spoke of..."  
  
He paused, and when Bilbo glanced up at him, his brow was furrowed. "I think it was loyalty, honour and a willing heart. That those were all I could ever ask for. Little did I know that you have all three. And how you have proved me wrong, time and again. Without you, we would have failed a long time before we even reached here. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. For your help, for your resilience. For your trust. Trust me now in this. I will keep my promise to the men of the lake. They will receive our aid, and our gold. But I will need you near me. I need to be able to look at you and remember. Remember how brave you were to tell me what I had become; to not leave me in my hour of need. Need that I didn't recognise myself."  
  
Bilbo bit his lower lip, suddenly very self-conscious. Only now did he fully realise just what he had said, what he had _done_ in his little haven. "I was ... almost certain you would kill me for speaking out against you," the hobbit admitted. "But I thought that maybe taking my life would wake you from your ... madness, and that was all I cared about. I would have gladly given my life to ensure that you, the rest of you, would survive."  
  
A pained sound escaped Thorin's lips and he shook his head vigorously. "It would have ensured the survival of the Company, but not my own. Bilbo," he took the burglar's hands in his, holding on tightly. "Now is not the time for me to explain but know this. Were I to harm you, I would not be able to live with myself. Furthermore, I would be an outcast, king or not." He took a deep breath, as if to say more, but he simply shook his head. "I would ask Balin to explain it all to you, but I fear that right now is not a good time for such things. But Ori might be able to assist. He knows about our traditions as much as Balin does, and he is unaffected by the gold it seems. Nor overwhelmed by his memories of Erebor. You do not mind if I ... I will have to tell them. Ori and my nephews that is. They need to know that you have long ceased to be just our burglar. And that I finally opened my eyes to the truth..."  
  
Bilbo's head was spinning, and only every other word the dwarf spoke to him made sense. But that last bit... He understood that. In a roundabout way, Thorin was admitting that he had been harbouring some kind of feelings for the hobbit, and for a long while. His heart was beating so loudly, he was sure Thorin would hear it. And then the king let go of his hands and touched his face so tenderly once more, kissing him on his lips, his cheeks and his forehead. " _Ubnan_..." Oh, there was that word again, breathed against his temple, and Bilbo knew in his heart that Thorin called him ... if not 'beloved' then something close to it. He would remember, and later, he would ask Ori. It did not matter that the young scholar would probably implode because of it, the hobbit needed to know. Yes, Khuzdul was a secret language, but Thorin was torturing him. But then, as if as an afterthought, the dwarf murmured what could only be the translation. "My greatest treasure..."  
  
The hobbit had to swallow. To be called that, after all his fears regarding the Arkenstone, it made him want to weep with joy. But he could not. He had to find Bard before the storm grew too fierce. And so, with a heavy heart, he stepped back and out of Thorin's arms. "I will find him, I promise. I will bring him back to you. Just don't ... don't disappear, alright?" The dwarf smiled and sat down again, indicating that he was not about to move.  
  
Only then he did. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Bilbo. "Be quick, Master Burglar. This is not a day to stay outside for too long." And then, with another tender kiss to the hobbit's brow, Thorin pushed him out into the ruins of Dale. After taking a last look at the dwarf, _his_ dwarf as he now thought of the king, Bilbo gathered the cloak closer to him and then walked off and down what once had been the main road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	5. The King's Emissary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, well, I said there'd be drama ... there sorta is? And I tinsy little maybe cliffy?   
>   
>  Bilbo is seeking out Bard, but will the bowman want to speak to Thorin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. I am very much awed :D And please let me know how you like this chapter. There's more already written, so ... yeah :)

By the time Bilbo had reached the main encampment of the people of Esgaroth, the rain was so heavy that he could hardly see more than a few meters. He had still slipped on his ring, even though after all the talk about the Arkenstone he felt somewhat loathe to do so. The shadowy world he was in now did not help his vision in the least, only made the rain seem ... thicker somehow, as if it wasn't rain at all but something else. Something he did not want to dwell upon.   
  
All around him were sounds of distress, and upset. Not anger yet, but he was sure that would soon follow. Or not. Not if Thorin stayed true to his word and helped the humans. And he would make certain the dwarf did. Cries of women and children drifted to him through the haze of both the rain and the ring. They were cold and hungry and had lost all hope. Bilbo knew then that giving them part of the treasure would not be enough. They would have to help them in other ways as well. Like giving them a roof over their heads now that winter was drawing near, and help them find food. Something the dwarves and Bilbo himself would also need to do, come to think of it.   
  
"Only thinks of himself, he does. Some King under the Mountain he is!" Bilbo whipped around, staring up at one of the guards. He had seen him before, in Lake-town. "We should have listen to Bard, not the Master. The dragon destroyed everything we held dear, and why?! Because of those foolish dwarves. But they've shown their true spirit now, haven't they? War! We won't be able to be at war when we're all dying of hunger." The man's eyes were hollow, and his face seemed years older than the last time the hobbit had seen him. And when he looked at a woman that just a while back would have been beautiful indeed, Bilbo's heart broke into a million pieces. She was holding a newborn babe, barely more than a few days old, her face red from the cold and a seemingly endless flood of tears. He had never known hunger until he joined the dwarven company, but even in Mirkwood, when all was dire, none of them had looked quite so forlorn.   
  
Ducking behind a large boulder, Bilbo removed the ring with a relieved sigh. The world spun back into focus, and when he peeked out from his hiding place, the babe had begun to squeal. Not cry, just ... a pitiful little sound that made the hobbit want to throw caution to the wind and just move over to mother and child and help them. Somehow. Only, he knew that he would help them more if he stuck to the plan. And so he tore his eyes away from them, searching instead for Bard. But the bargeman was nowhere to be seen. Bilbo was about to search elsewhere when the guard's wife spoke up in between hiccups. "Bard went down to what used to be the docks. He thinks there might be fish in the river..."   
  
Of course. It had to be another river. After the barrel ride, and their time in Lake-town, and their boating adventure, Bilbo had no more interest in going near any larger body of water than a bathtub. But alas, that was clearly not to be. Quickly getting his bearings, Bilbo moved through the rain, making sure no one saw him until at last he found the old docks. Here, at least, some of the former splendor of Dale was still visible. The walkways were richly decorated with what could only be gold and silver enamel, and Bilbo wondered why Smaug had never attempted to claw it out of the stones. There were scenes of trade hewn into the rock, ships from Esgaroth and other places and men and dwarves working side by side.   
  
And there was Bard as well, his brow furrowed as he stared at his fishing rod. He looked the same way he had at the gate earlier that day, only there was an air of hopelessness around him now. As if he knew that he was a leader now, but that he could not provide for those who looked up to him. Well, at least Bilbo could help with that. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward and onto the dock proper, ensuring he remained in the centre and was nowhere near the edges. Bard swirled around, gasping. "Master ... Master Baggins? What brings you here?"   
  
Bilbo swallowed. He hasn't exactly thought of what to say yet, and now his words were failing him. "I..." He shook his head. This simply would not do. For once, he was the bearer of good news and here he was, stammering. "I have been sent to you by King Thorin." Bard's face fell, but the hobbit had guessed this would happen. "He regrets his words and now sees his folly. There is no need for war, not when you need the dwarves and they need you. It was always that way, wasn't it? Erebor relied on Dale and vice versa. There is no reason why it cannot be like that again."   
  
Bard's eyes narrowed. "You think I'll believe that? He made it painfully clear that he would rather die sitting on his gold than share even a single piece of it. He is a fool, but so was I to think he would hold to his promise. He brought death and destruction upon us, Master Hobbit, just like I said he would. And now, we will all perish. We have nowhere to go." He looked at the grey water, his hair plastered to his face. "The dwarves were our only hope. I sent word to the elves, but I know they will not come. Why would they? We aided the dwarves even though it was quite clear that your company didn't exactly part on good terms with King Thranduil's people. I ... I curse the day I found you at the river bank."   
  
The hobbit nodded. He could understand Bard's anger and hopelessness all too well. A few hours ago, he had felt the same way. He, too, had believed everything lost, and then, when speaking to Thorin, his anger had gotten the better of him. Although in the end it had worked out in the best possible way. And in a very surprising way at that. But he could not think of that now. He was here to convince Bard that the dwarven king had indeed changed his mind and that the people of Esgaroth would receive the help they so desperately needed.   
  
"I understand why you feel that way. But King Thorin ... he was not himself when he spoke to you of war. He thought only to protect his own, his home. And I can see where he was coming from as well." In a manner of speaking. "His whole life was dedicated only to this, to the reclamation of Erebor. And now that he has achieved the seemingly impossible, he lost his way for a brief spell. But he has realised what he was doing. That he was about to break the promise he gave to the Master of Lake-town. That he was condemning all of us to suffering and death. He..." Reaching inside his coat, he withdrew the ruby and held it out. "He sent this to you as a sign that he has truly had a change of heart. He would speak to you if you would like. He is just up the road, in one of the ruined houses. He..."   
  
But Bard was clearly no longer listening. Or only with half an ear. He was staring at the stone, which, despite the rain, was twinkling merrily. And then he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "How do I know this is not a trick?" He blinked, and then fixed Bilbo with his gaze. "How do I know he won't change his mind again without a moment's notice? How can we, my people and I, trust him?" But despite his words of distrust, there was hope in those brown eyes. And maybe that was because it wasn't a dwarf standing in front of him, but the hobbit. Bilbo had tried to show his gratitude for Bard's help every time he could, had spoken to him and had even told the bargeman about the Shire. He had built at least a semblance of friendship, and that could only be of use now.   
  
"Trust ... trust me? I know it is all very sudden, but I know Thorin won't go back on his word. Not again. I ... I may have shouted at him a bit for breaking it in the first place." He looked at his hands, still holding the ruby. "I didn't expect him to give me this, and yet he did. Please, take it? And come with me? We have to get you all out of this deluge. It's no place for the little ones and I am sure the king will agree to let at least the women and children take shelter in some of the outer rooms and halls of Erebor." Or so he hoped. He simply had to learn to trust Thorin and trust _in_ Thorin, just like Bard. "And I would be honoured to help the sick ones, as will be Óin I am sure. I know a few herbs that grow on the slopes of the mountain and we can turn them into tea. It will taste vile, but it will help with the sniffles and such."   
  
Bard nodded thoughtfully. "I do not trust him, or any of them. But you, Master Baggins ... you do not seem to be the kind who could lie to someone directly. And if you tell me you believe that your leader had a change of heart, then I will trust in that. In _your_ belief that it is so, mind you. However, I will not walk into any meeting with King Thorin unarmed. And I will be on my guard." His eyes shifted to the stone. "Keep it for now. I will not allow him to say that I stole from him. I won't give him yet another reason to bring war upon us all as he seemed so keen on doing just a few hours ago." His eyes softened suddenly, "Don't get me wrong, Master Baggins... _Bilbo_. I wish for nothing more than peace between us. I would see Dale and Erebor both restored to their former glory and more. I want us to work together, not against one another. Evil stirs in Mirkwood, we all know it even though the Woodland Realm is intent on closing their eyes to it. We have to stand side by side to oppose the oncoming storm. All of us." He nodded once more and then sat down his fishing pole and picked up his bow and quiver instead. "Lead the way."   
  
\---   
  
It did not take long to return to the ruins of the library, and Bilbo was ashamed at how relieved he was when Thorin was still there, sitting on the very bench he had occupied before when he had kissed the hobbit and held him so tenderly. But he couldn't think of that, not with Bard just behind him. Thorin had placed his crown back upon his head and looked every bit the king. More so than he had before, that morning, even though he was slightly damp now. He stood when Bilbo and Bard appeared, smiling at the hobbit for a brief moment before nodding at the bargeman. "I am glad Master Baggins could convince you to see me again. I would not have been surprised had you turned him down. I know that I would have done so. Or maybe I wouldn't. I seem to have found an advisor who isn't afraid of telling me that I'm behaving like ... like a spoilt child." He chuckled and Bilbo blushed. "Would you sit with me? I believe we have much to discuss."   
  
Turning to Bard, the hobbit could tell the man was confused, surprised, suspicious and hopeful all at the same time, but it was curiosity that won out and he moved over to where Thorin stood, sitting down beside the king. And suddenly, Bilbo didn't know what to do. This was very much a time for the two leaders to speak together, and there was no place for a simply hobbit. No matter that Thorin had called him an advisor, surely he had no business sitting around and listening in. "I ... I will leave you to it then," he began, only to be at the receiving end of a very kingly glare. "I mean, you have things to talk about and I don't want to be in the way. I'll just look around a bit more outside." Where he would probably catch his death, but oh well...   
  
"No," Thorin said, his voice commanding even though it was barely louder than a whisper. "If it hadn't been for you, we would not be here now. Besides, you can be our impartial witness and advisor. You made it very clear that you don't care about the riches of Erebor, Master Baggins, and only wish to help. If anything, you will be more on Bard's side than mine, for you share his wish to help the people of Esgaroth and see their home restored." Thorin's eyes had softened, and Bilbo knew what remained unsaid. ‘But I know you are also on my side, in a way no one else has ever been.' He could hear the words in his head, spoken in that tender voice Thorin had used before when he had called the hobbit his _treasure_.   
  
Bard, too, turned to Bilbo, "He is right, Master Baggins. If anyone should be here to assist us, it is you. For I think you were correct, and so was I in trusting you." He looked at the dwarf who was still standing next to him. "You truly had a change of heart, haven't you?" Thorin nodded and sighed, sitting as well. "May I ask why you suddenly do not wish to bring war upon us any longer, but want to help us?"   
  
The king smiled. "It seems that the Company's burglar did not quite agree with my wishes and told me in no uncertain terms that I was condemning us all to even further suffering. And he also pointed out that I would be a terrible king if my first course of action was going to be the breaking of a promise I had given to those who lend us their aid." He paused for a moment before continuing, "If I did not help the man who aided my own flesh and blood... You helped save my nephew, and I shall forever be indebted to you. I simply could not see that before. Now ... now I can. You didn't have to act the way you did, not after we turned the hearts of your friends and neighbours against you. You were right about Smaug, and if it wasn't for you, I am sure none of us would be alive any longer. I was seeking to repay you with war, and I would apologise for it. For giving myself over to greed and the need to hold on to every coin inside Erebor. I ... I was becoming just like the dragon, and it took Master Baggins to break the spell."   
  
Whatever Bilbo had expected, it was not this. These candid words and the openness Thorin displayed. In that moment, the hobbit knew that despite everything that had transpired, the dwarf would be a great king, and that Bard would be his most trusted ally. And it seemed the bargeman thought so as well. "It seems Master Baggins has many talents, not least of them all his ability to befriend others and make them trust him. And to point out how things really are, but in a way that is not ... offensive?" Was he smiling? And was Thorin smirking somewhat self-deprecatingly? Surely that was impossible. "I have to admit that I did not want to help Master Kíli at first, but no one else would. I could not turn my back on him. But it wasn't me who saved him, Master Oakenshield, it was the elf. Tauriel I believe her name is..." That gave Thorin pause. Kíli had not told him of his recovery yet, since everyone was too busy searching for the Arkenstone. So an elf had saved Thorin's nephew? That could be rather interesting.   
  
"I see..." the king whispered before shrugging. "That doesn't mean you didn't aid him as well. And for that you have my gratitude. And if only for that, you deserve our help. But you also took us into Esgaroth at great risk to yourself. Yes, you were paid for it, but still. There was no need for you to do so. You could have just as easily left us there on the bank of the forest river, and we surely would have run afoul of the orcs. We owe you help, but more than that, I long to see both of our ancient homes restored. Dale and Erebor were always mentioned in one breath, and it shall be so again. And with time, we shall also see Esgaroth rebuild. It was always a hub for trade, even with places like Bree and ... and Rivendell." Bilbo could tell that even mentioning the name of Lord Elrond's valley was coming close to causing Thorin physical pain, and the hobbit vowed that at some point, he would find out just why the dwarf hated the elves so much. Erebor had, after all, once been an ally of King Thranduil, and while Bilbo now knew part of the reason why the elves had not come to the dwarves' aid when Smaug had come, that didn't explain all of it.   
  
Bard nodded, "Yes. Yes, that would be good. It would give my people hope for the future." He laughed then, a harsh sound devoid of any humour. "My people. Who would have thought that my family would once again rise to some semblance of power? Or maybe it is simply because I brought down the beast, the only one who kept a relatively clear head. I never asked for it, to lead. I never... And now, after only a few days, already I am failing those who look up to me for guidance. We'll be starving soon ... or freezing to death."   
  
"Which I am sure we can help with, can't we, Thorin?" Bilbo gave the dwarf a pleading look, and he guessed Bard gazed at Thorin rather intently as well. "At least the women and children can take shelter in the mountain, don't you think?" The king sat completely still, his expression unreadable. And Bilbo prayed that he had been right, that he was not mistaken about the kindness he believed the dwarf possessed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	6. The King and the Bowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is speaking to Bard, but what will the outcome be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. I'd love to hear from you peeps though if you like where this is going so far, so if you get the chance, drop me a tinsy little line? Thanking you :D

Long moments passed, and Thorin did not move. And the more time passed, the more wretched Bilbo felt. Maybe he had been wrong after all. Maybe the dwarf hadn't changed as much as he had hoped. Maybe… "I fear that may be a rather foolish idea at the moment." The hobbit's heart sank, and Bard looked as if he had just been gutted and left hanging out to dry. "Not because I don't wish to aid you." Oh? "But I came to you before speaking to the Company, and I fear they might take offence to you taking up residence in Erebor at the moment. However, once I have informed them of … the choices I have made, I see no reason why your women, children and elderly wouldn't be welcome in our halls." Oh. Right. Bilbo had somehow forgotten about that _little_ obstacle. "I fear only my nephews have not fallen under the spell of the gold, and it will take a while for me to make them see reason." This, the hobbit had not expected. Thorin was more candid and open than he had thought it possible. But maybe just like the dwarf had underestimated Bilbo at first, so had the hobbit underestimated Thorin.  
  
"I … yes, I think I understand. It holds much sway over the hearts of my people as well, and dwarves are more … susceptible to its call, are they not?" The dwarven king nodded and sighed, and Bilbo nearly fell over backwards. Thorin saw him stumble and rushed to his side, and Bard chuckled. "And I think I understand what brought about this change in you, my King. I wondered at it before when you were at my house. Always involving Master Baggins in your conversations with … Balin, was it?" Thorin shrugged but then gave Bard just the slightest nod. "Well, let me be the first to congratulate you, then. It will not be easy, but love that is worth fighting for very rarely is."  
  
Bilbo blinked but then beamed at the man from Lake-town. Somehow Bard's acceptance meant more to the hobbit than he thought it would, and when he looked up at Thorin, he could see the same sentiment in those blue eyes. "We thank you, and indeed you are correct. It will not be easy, especially for Master Baggins. I do not wish to think of what the gold nearly made me do to him. On several occasions. But he is worth fighting the call of the treasure for. Worth so much more. He has opened my eyes, and I hope to never close them again now. We, Erebor and Esgaroth … or Dale as it were, need each other. We should not court war and ruin, but peace and prosperity. It shall be again as it was of old. Both our realms flourishing, together."  
  
Bard nodded. "I will get my most able-bodied men together and we shall fix the roofs of a few of these grand houses. However, we will be needing stone and such from Erebor. Though, I guess you have not even looked at the state of the mines yet, have you?" Thorin shook his head and sighed. "Well, we have a fair few stonemasons. Maybe they can be of help once you have spoken to your men?" To Bilbo that sounded like a good plan indeed, and even the dwarven king spared Bard a smile. "Will they follow your lead? Or will they try to overthrow you now that you no longer share their beliefs?" And was that not the crux of it all? The very question the hobbit hadn't dared to ask himself, hadn't even dared to think about.  
  
However, Thorin seemed, at least outwardly, unphased. "They are my kin, my Lord Bard. They may not like it, but they will follow my orders. Besides, not all of them have heeded the call of the gold. My nephews and young Ori are still very much themselves, and have been worrying as much as Master Baggins here. Only they weren't brave enough to call me on my … _idiocy_. No. I might end up with a black eye and a broken nose," _Dwalin, yes, that would be interesting indeed_ , the hobbit thought, "but nothing more than that. I have, at least in their eyes, lead our Company to victory, and they would not dare to rally against me. And maybe my words will be sufficient to break them from the stupor our dear hobbit broke me from as well. Maybe I can make them see that we truly cannot eat gold, and that it means nothing if we perish for it."  
  
"I am sure that Fíli and Kíli will help you make them see reason," Bilbo offered, and suddenly he found himself at the receiving end of … the gentlest smile he had ever seen Thorin bestow upon anyone. The dwarven king pulled him closer yet, and even kissed his forehead for a brief second.  
  
"Once they are over the shock that their uncle is no longer blind as a bat, I'm sure they will," Thorin chuckled then before turning back to Bard. "I would ask you to join me, but I fear that would be taking chances I'm not willing to take. My men will not overthrow me, but they might think that you are the instigator of it all. It is also why I'm uncertain whether or not it is wise for Bilbo to join me, but I also know our dearest hobbit is not going to let me make that decision for him." The hobbit in question was both angered and pleased by Thorin's words, and huffed out a laugh. "Yes. As I thought. I fear Master Baggins is running this whole undertaking, and has been for quite some time. I simply fooled myself into believing that I was still the leader of the Company." The dwarf's voice was laced with amusement, and Bilbo found himself growing rather addicted to the sound.  
  
"Well, my King, you could have done a great deal worse than Master Baggins," Bard chuckled. "Though, I don't think there was much in the way of choice for you, was there? Not that there ever is really." The bargeman's eyes grew distant, and Bilbo guessed that he was thinking of the wife he had lost. The mother of his three children. Then he blinked, and smiled once more. "And I hope that someday soon we can celebrate this bond of yours, with no worry about food or shelter to distract us. But for now I fear we need to speak of those two, for I do not believe you are faring much better than we do where food is concerned." This time it was Bilbo who shook his head and sighed. "I … I have read about the River Running in our history books, and it is said that there was a lake within Erebor that fed it. And that there were fish in that lake… The river does not hold any that I can find, but maybe…"  
  
"It is not simply a lake, Master Bard. It is a large park that even our hobbit should find enjoyment in. Not filled with trees and flowers, but gems and rock formations, waterfalls, and, yes, the lake you spoke of. I do not think Smaug ever managed to get to it, and as such, it should be unspoiled. There should be fish aplenty, though of course we have to be careful to not deplete the stock completely. There were also underground chambers for mushrooms and root vegetable that did not need much sunlight. I think I will send my nephews and Master Baggins to inspect them. Bilbo knows more about gardening and such than any of us does I am sure." He smiled down at the hobbit, and Bilbo felt his heart soar. And a nagging voice at the back of his mind started to wonder if they couldn't get rid of Bard somehow so he could feel those full lips on his again and maybe… He stopped himself then before his body could truly begin to enjoy his little fantasy and respond in a most embarrassing manner. Still he answered the dwarf's smile with one of his own and nodded his agreement.  
  
Bard sighed relieved, "Then not all hope is lost. I was about to send envoys to the Woodland Realm, but I am uncertain what kind of a welcome we would have received after helping you. Though I am sure, King Thranduil will show up himself before long now that the dragon is dead. Was there not something regarding white gems that he would not receive for some reason?" Oh. So even the people of Dale had noticed the rift back then? Bilbo was unsure if that was a good or a bad thing. "However, if I have the choice, I would see us stand by our allies of old. Your kin, King Thorin. And maybe, some day, even the elves will join us again in trade allegiances and such."  
  
Thorin huffed at that, but it was the hobbit who interjected, "And that would be the best for all of the three races, yes. There was a reason for the old alliances, wasn't there?" The dwarf huffed again, and Bilbo could have sworn that Bard was covering up a laugh by coughing. "They broke not because they were no longer needed, but because of silly misgivings and slights." Maybe not so silly, but Bilbo was not going to argue on behalf of an elven king who had locked his companions in a dungeon. Changed or not, that would not go over well with Thorin. "Wouldn't this be a perfect moment for you to show that you are the more level-headed and rational of the two of you, Thorin? If he so desires these white gems, let him have them. Take them out of my share of the treasure if you will. We can't eat them, and it would put him in a rather interesting situation. He imprisoned you, and still you try to reforge the alliance you once had. He will have no choice but to help you."  
  
And suddenly Thorin smirked. "I have truly underestimated you, Master Baggins, have I not?" He turned to Bard who was still coughing. "You see, when I first laid eyes on our hobbit here, I wasn't very impressed. I thought he would be a burden, a hindrance. I said that I would not be responsible for his fate. I know I was lying, of course, for I knew in that very first moment that Bilbo would be … someone special to me. However, a quest such as ours is neither time nor place for courtship and romancing a hobbit who valued the comforts of home more than all the riches in Erebor. Though I did nearly falter in that belief when Master Baggins spoke up on my behalf in front of the Master of Lake-town." The dwarf's eyes were warm and filled with something that could only be love as he now gazed at Bilbo, and the hobbit felt his heart melt. So he hadn't imagined things that night.  
  
For a brief moment, he forgot Bard standing so very close as he reached up to twine a few strands of Thorin's hair around his fingers. It was exhilarating to know that he was allowed to do so now. To do what for so long he hadn't even allowed himself to dream of. And after a moment or two, Thorin caught the hobbit's hand, holding it in his much larger one. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then clearly changed his mind and simply brought Bilbo's hand to his lips to kiss it. "And even now," he breathed eventually, "when I should think of discussing things with Master Bard I find myself only thinking of the courtship I so very nearly denied us both. However," he stepped back a little, dropping the hobbit's hand with a sigh of regret, "we will have time later I hope to discuss what changes have taken place between the two of us. But for now I would call on your wisdom once again, Master Burglar, and your counsel. You both seem to think it might be wise to do as that pompous elf wants us to to keep the peace, yes?"  
  
Both Bilbo and Bard nodded their heads. "It would strengthen both our … status in Thranduil's eyes if you will," the man from Lake-town murmured, his brow creased in thought. "Until now we were more relying on trading with him than he on buying from us. He would take even more advantage of us now that Esgaroth has been destroyed by the dragon. And I guess you would fare even worse at his hands." Thorin snorted. "Tell me? Tell me what happened between you and the king?"  
  
It wasn't Thorin who replied, no. It was Bilbo. "I think it is fair to say that insults were exchanged. Thranduil demanded the gems that had been withheld from him before, and Thorin … I think I understand why he could not enter into any sort of deal with the elven king. After Erebor fell, the dwarves were seeking out the elves' help and were turned away. Thranduil turned his back on the suffering of Thorin's people and…" And he had just quoted the conversation Thorin and the elven king had word for word. Or near enough. He could feel Thorin's eyes on him and would not meet the dwarf's gaze. While he had told Thorin about the ring, he'd not told him just how much he'd been privy to while wearing it. But when a surprisingly gentle hand caught his chin, he did not fight and let the dwarven king turn his head. And Thorin's eyes were not angry or hurt. No. The dwarf was relieved.  
  
"I could not have put it better than that," he whispered, even though he had put it exactly like that before. "I still find it hard to even contemplate giving those gems to him, even though they were once promised him. I cannot say why my grandfather acted as he did, and when Thranduil left that fateful day, I knew he had been slighted without cause. Still, he could have been the greater person and helped us when Smaug came. And I do not mean fight the dragon, no. When we were left without a home, we called on them and they left us out in the cold." Bilbo could tell that the dwarf's temper was rising with his voice, and gently touched his arm. And Thorin glanced down at that small hand, smiling mirthlessly. "Many perished that did not need to. Because of him. But I still see the wisdom in your words. I understand that we would fare better with him as an ally and not an enemy. He will get his jewels, and more. But Bilbo, I will not take your share of the treasure. Not to pay off that … that _viper_."  
  
"A snake he might be, but at least he is one we might gain the upper hand over," Bard said then. "And luckily, he is not a worm. One of them was enough, I am sure you will agree." Oh yes, more than enough. As far as Bilbo was concerned, there never needed to be another dragon again. Ever! "And do not forget that you will have Dale as an ally as well, King Thorin. You will not have to rely on Thranduil and his people for help. You may have brought Smaug down upon us, but we were suffering before under a tyrant's rule. Somehow, once the dust has settled, I think many will come to realise that you saved us by enraging the dragon. Who knows how many would have perished this winter? Some still might, but if we work together, I am sure we can find a way."  
  
"It all depends on whether or not my men will try to mutineer against me," Thorin chuckled, but the hobbit could tell that under that bravado was real worry. Surely he didn't think their companions would truly turn on them? "Which they won't. I am their leader and they swore allegiance to me. Do not fear. By tomorrow at the latest your women, children and elders will be able to stay within the mountain. And we shall see about procuring food."  
  
"I was wondering about that," Bilbo interjected. "When you fled Esgaroth, were you able to bring any seeds with you? Anything we can grow come spring? I would imagine that by then the soil can be turned and prepared… And we will need to get trees planted, and maybe Beorn would be willing to help us with a beehive or two. I'm also sure that if I sent a letter to the Thain he would be… What?!" Only now had he realised that two sets of eyes were fixed upon him, and he blushed and began to stammer nervously. "That is to say… I didn't mean…"  
  
"Gandalf was right. So very right to choose you. Where I wouldn't know what to do, you have the expertise needed to aid not only the Company, but also the people of Lake-town. As much as it pains me to admit it, I owe the old wizard, wherever he may be right now. We all owe him a great debt." Thorin smiled at him, and the hobbit suddenly felt very faint indeed. But no. That most definitely would not do. Not again. And most definitely not in front of Bard!  
  
"So it would seem," the bowman agreed with a small smile. "I cannot answer your question, but I will find out and let you know when we meet next. If that is agreeable to you?"  
  
Thorin nodded, "In that case, I suggest you and I meet again before nightfall, here in this building. By then you will have found out about your food reserves and I will have spoken with my men and Bilbo will have inspected the lake you spoke of earlier." Thorin's words were a dismissal of sorts, but Bard took it in stride. He even held out his hand to the dwarf, and after Thorin had shaken it with a smile of his own, he bowed to Bilbo. And then, as quickly as he had appeared that day by the river, he was gone. And Bilbo found himself in a strong embrace, felt chapped lips being pressed to his brow.  
  
"I meant it," the dwarf finally whispered. "What I said about owing Gandalf ... I meant it. I owe him a debt greater than I will ever be able to repay. But I will try. And I will try to not listen to the song of the gold upon our return to Erebor. For you." Then he claimed Bilbo's lips in a gentle kiss, and the hobbit knew nothing else for a few precious minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	7. The King's One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo receives a lesson or two in dwarven culture, gives a repeat performance of his fainting act, and Thorin is rather besotted ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming :)  
>   
>  **Translation of Khuzdul:** Umral - greatest love.  
>   
>  And now that BoFA is out, let me quickly explain where this story deviates from stuffs (as it was based on the teaser trailer and then the main trailer as well). I'm moving the whole "I will have war" to the first discussion with Bard, Thranduil still has not shown up, and I'm going book-verse as far as most of the dwarves are concerned (for they are very much taken by the treasure as well). Most of them :P Oh, and of course Thorin has already sent for his cousin :D And of course we are very much going AU with it all. Well, we already have done :D

When at last Thorin had been able to tear himself away from the hobbit, or at least that was how it seemed to Bilbo, he had offered out his arm and wrapped his cloak around both of them, holding Bilbo tight. And all the way back to Erebor, the halfling could do nothing but smile to himself. He felt warm despite the cold rain, and happy despite the gloomy and almost hopeless situation they found themselves in. The meeting with Bard had gone better than he had dared hope for, and he felt that there might be a true friendship forming between the dwarven king and the leader of the men of Lake-town. War, it seemed, was no longer on the agenda; the desire to see an alliance reborn had replaced Thorin's wish to bring doom to them all. But what had truly surprised the hobbit more than anything else was how the dwarf had behaved in regards to Bilbo himself. Those gentle touches and tender looks, his openness about his newfound love... It had taken the hobbit's breath away on several occasions. And now Thorin held him close and...  
  
"A gold piece for your thoughts, Master Burglar," the dwarf chuckled eventually, bringing Bilbo out of his reverie. "You seem to be preoccupied with something. Something that makes you smile so very sweetly that I can barely keep from stopping to kiss you once more. And what makes it even harder is that I know that this time I would be allowed to. This time I would not risk making an utter fool of myself." That made Bilbo frown at the dwarf who once again chuckled. "There were times during our journey, times when you would laugh with my nephews, or would listen to Balin or Ori and you would smile, that I could barely hold back. I could barely stop myself from approaching you and asking your permission to court you. Ever since that day on the Carrock, Bilbo, ever since that day I longed for nothing more. And even before. Only I hated you for it back then, thinking it a weakness... Goblin-town changed everything. I thought you lost and, the words you heard, Bilbo, about you taking your chance to run back to your beloved Shire... I was trying to make myself believe that. I feared you might be..."  
  
"There you are," Kíli's voice sounded from the front gate of the mountain, and he and his brother came running towards them. "Been looking all over for you, haven't we, Fíli?" the brunet dwarf announced, but there was no cheerful sparkle in those brown eyes. No. Quite the opposite. He'd been worried, that was for certain. "You didn't run afoul of anything, did you?"  
  
Thorin shook his head as he began to walk again, his hand a reassuring warmth on Bilbo's hip. "If we had, my dearest nephew, I think we would be in a different state than we are, don't you think? No. We did not run afoul of anything, though I did find myself at the receiving end of our burglar's tongue. And he gave me quite a lashing with it, I assure you. Something I am certain you were eager to do as well, and yet did not dare to. Now, let us get back into the mountain before Bilbo starts to sneeze again. We will explain, in detail, what has happened then." And with that he marched the hobbit past his nephews and up the ramp into Erebor. But once they were out of the rain, he pulled Bilbo back into his arms properly and kissed him ... ensuring his nephews would see. Why speak of something when you could also _show_ it and make a spectacle of it to boot. That, it seemed, was the way of the dwarves.  
  
Gasps could be heard suddenly, and Bilbo was sure that they were being gawked at by a set of blue and a set of brown eyes. "You owe me twenty gold coins, brother," Fíli chuckled eventually, and, by the sounds of it, elbowed Kíli as well. "You said this would never happen, didn't you? But it would appear that I know Uncle Thorin better than you do. He's just waited for the right moment to make his move. Although ... with war hanging above us..."  
  
"Not anymore, Fíli. That is exactly what our burglar has been shouting at me for. He reminded me of many things I had almost forgotten in ... in what can only be called _insanity_. He told me that not everything was lost, that I could still change the course of the future. That there were good things in my life, even if I could not see them." He turned towards the two other dwarves then, leaving Bilbo to blink and sway, his lips still swollen from that last kiss. "He made me realise what Bard did for you, Kíli. For my own flesh and blood. For that alone he would deserve more than he ever asked for. And then ... then there is Master Baggins himself. You both knew, didn't you?"  
  
Bilbo could see two nodding heads out of the corner of his eyes and turned to face Fíli and Kíli as well. "You were rather ... impolite," Fíli began, only to have his brother offer, "Downright rude, actually." Closing his eyes for a moment, the blond shook his head and then tried again, "You treated Bilbo abysmally at times, but ... but I caught that look in your eyes on numerous occasions. Even before we ever reached Rivendell. It was the same way you would look at Kíli when he was little. When he had broken something or ... or that one time when he pooped..." Kíli groaned then, hiding his face in his hands. "Anyway, you always cared about Kíli even though you wanted to kill him at times. That's the way you looked at Master Baggins. And after the eagles and all that, you didn't even try to look angry anymore. But I also knew that you'd wait. Not anymore though, huh?"  
  
The hobbit was torn between feeling terribly embarrassed and proud. Oh yes, he was proud of the two young dwarves, and grateful that they took this with so much ease. And so it was once again his Tookish side that won out. He beamed at the two young dwarves, and then at Thorin as well. And when the dwarf king opened his arms to him, he went without a second thought. And he kept smiling until Kíli winked, "Obviously we knew from day one that Master Boggins was rather taken with you, Uncle. Though you didn't see it, did you? Quite sad, really, when you could have taken advantage of the comforts of Bag End..." It took Bilbo all of two seconds to realise what the young dwarf was suggesting. And then he blushed a bright scarlet and turned his face into Thorin's armour. Anything to hide from that smirk.  
  
Thorin, on the other hand, was tensing up, and when the hobbit dared to look up, he could see anger in those beautiful blue eyes. "You would speak this way of the one I plan to make my consort?!" the dwarven king thundered. "I know of your dalliances, but this is not like anything you have experienced so far." He huffed, but then the anger seemed to drain from him as fast as it had come. "I do not deny that the thought of what you mentioned fills me with want, but Bilbo means more to me than, as you put it, taking advantage of Bag End's comforts. I will court him as is proper for the one who will sit by my side on the throne of Erebor. I will follow our traditions and show the world that he is my One."  
  
It was strange to see Fíli and Kíli cheer, but not to be able to hear them. But maybe that was because the hobbit's head was ringing with the words 'consort' and 'throne' and 'one'. His one? What did that even mean. And when he looked at Thorin, the dwarf's face was filled with worry, and he called to Bilbo, but still the hobbit could not hear, and then the world tilted, and for the second time since knowing the Company, he fainted. And the last thing he knew was strong arms catching and holding him.  
  
\---  
  
When Bilbo came to, he found himself lying on Thorin's warm cloak, the fur tickling his skin. But as he sat up, the dwarven king was nowhere to be seen. His nephews, however, were still with Bilbo. And Ori had also joined them. Though they were no longer by the great gates of Erebor, but... This was the lake Bard and Thorin had been speaking of, Bilbo was certain of it. What neither had mentioned, though, was the gleaming gems that lit up the cavern, and the streams of light that filtered through cracks in the rocks high above them. It was ... a magical place, just as beautiful as Rivendell had been, only in a different way. The air was warm, and Bilbo could see fireflies sparkle here and there.  
  
Sitting up, he groaned as he recalled what had happened. Thorin would think him a very silly hobbit, that was for sure. And then, when he remembered the dwarf's words, he began to shake. Which was the very moment the three young dwarves realised that he was awake once more. "Bilbo!" Fíli exclaimed. "It's so good to see you up again. Uncle was worried for a moment that you were truly unwell. He is waiting just outside this place ... beautiful, isn't it? ... but thought it best that we first speak to you alone. Well, especially Ori as he didn't sleep through most of our lessons. And we kind of ... um ... did. Balin was very cross with us when we were little. Still is, I'd wager."  
  
Kíli, who had walked to the hobbit's side, now unceremoniously sat down and gave Bilbo a sideway hug. "What my brother is trying to say in his diplomatic way is this: Uncle is afraid that once you realise just how highly he thinks of you and what he intends to make you, you will run for the hills. And he is afraid to be the one to tell you, so he roped Ori into it instead." The young dwarf smiled then, warm and happy. "But I think he's being a muleheaded fool because I know for a fact that you would do anything for him, wouldn't you?" And there really was no other way to respond to that question then to nod. "See? No harm done. I think he's waited for you his whole life, and wants nothing more now than to do right by you. Because, Bilbo, you're Uncle's One..."  
  
Blinking in confusion, Bilbo glanced from one dwarf to the next. "His _one_ what? The one he wishes to grow old with? The one he would ... wed?" He was shivering at that. Did Thorin truly want to make him his consort? Could he?! "Is that even possible? I'm no dwarf after all, and..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Master Bilbo," Ori piped up. The young scholar had moved towards the hobbit and Kíli, and was now kneeling down before them. "You see, King Thorin already has two heirs, so there is nothing keeping him from binding himself to whom he chooses. Gender is of no concern, and race shouldn't either. Besides, you're not just any hobbit. You saved us time and again on our journey and riddled with Smaug himself. You are a hero, and as such everyone will cheer for you and not question the king's decision. But ... it goes further than that. You are the king's _One_." Ori clearly saw the hobbit's continuing confusion, and so he added, "The one person, the only person, he will ever love. The one the Valar have intended him to be with. All dwarves have one. A One that is. And we spend our entire life searching for them if we have to. That alone will put you above reproach. You are King Thorin's One, and to keep you from being together would be considered a most heinous crime amongst dwarves."  
  
The hobbit suddenly felt faint again. Thorin's _One_. The dwarven king believed that he, a simply hobbit of the Shire, had been meant to be his ... mate. By the Valar. But then Thorin's words from earlier filtered through the turmoil of emotions. Yavanna and Aulë both had a hand in this. And had he not felt drawn to Thorin right from the start? Had the dwarf's words not hurt as much as they had because he had ... cared so much? He had followed the Company because of whatever it was that was tugging at his heart, and now he knew that that _something_ had been his blossoming love for Thorin. Maybe it was true. Maybe... No. No, it was impossible. Thorin was noble and strong and Bilbo was just a silly little hobbit who was in over his head and simply had been lucky so far. No, it could not be.  
  
"The king also asked me to explain something else, though I am sure it's of no import anymore. If ... if a dwarf were to do any harm to his or her One, be it physical or mental, they become outcasts. It is a sin to go against our Maker's intent, and hurting your One is the ultimate betrayal of a bond that was created by Mahal." Ori looked conflicted then, but eventually shrugged. "He also said that, should you wish it, the three of us should begin to teach you our language. As future consort, it is expected of you to be able to speak even with those of our kin who never learned the Common Tongue or chose to not use it. And then there's all the texts you may wish to read, many of which written in Khuzdul. The king is going against every rule on the matter I know, bar a few very select ones. Though one of them applies to you as if it had been made for you. If a dwarf owes a life debt to a person of another race, that person can be considered an honorary dwarf as they put their life on the line for a Child of Mahal. And I think we all owe you at least one life debt, if not more. Especially King Thorin. If he wished for you to learn Khuzdul, no one will dare to say no to it. And maybe ... maybe you could teach me some of the Sindarin you know?" Ori blushed then, gazing down at his hands.  
  
"And why would you want to learn the tongue of those tree huggers?" Thorin asked from where he was standing by one of the large rock formations, smirking as Ori, and his nephews, jumped. "However, I will not forbid it, even though I could." His gaze fell on Bilbo then, and his face turned gentle and almost ... vulnerable. "Would you leave Master Baggins and I for a moment or two?" It was a question, but coming from the dwarven king, once again wearing his crown and his golden armour, it was an order. And the three young dwarves clearly knew it as such and scrambled to their feet and out of their king's way. Bilbo stood as well, gathering up Thorin's cloak and holding it out for him to take. The dwarf did, though hesitantly, and placed it around his shoulders. "Did Ori explain..." he began, only to fall silent again.  
  
The hobbit nodded and turned his back to the king, suddenly afraid. "He misunderstood, I am sure of it. I am but a simply hobbit, my King, nothing much to look at and not even smart enough to be of interest because of that. I know you say you care for me, but surely you do not mean what ... what they say you think of me as. Your ... your _One_."  
  
He barely heard the clink of the dwarf's armour before a strong hand came up to pull him to Thorin's chest, and the dwarf's hand twined with Bilbo's as he was drawn closer yet. He felt Thorin's breath against his ear, but still he stared straight ahead, unable to meet the dwarf's eyes. "You are my One, Bilbo. There never was any doubt about it. I knew the moment Gandalf opened the door for me and I laid eyes on you. I knew. That yearning in my heart, it was suddenly gone. But you were so ... so not a dwarf that I thought Mahal was playing a very cruel game at my expense and I behaved the way I did. And yet, the thought of never seeing you again, or of losing you, it filled me with such dread. Do you remember when I gave you the contract? Well, thrust it at you really." Bilbo nodded slowly, still not moving to look at Thorin. "I felt it then. The desire to make you mine. That was what broke through the haze earlier, Bilbo. No one else could have but you, because touching you makes me forget myself and everything I hold dear until there is nothing left but you. You are the other half of my soul, you always were. Please, Bilbo, please look at me."  
  
And upon hearing the great Thorin Oakenshield almost beg, what could Bilbo do but to fulfil his request? What he saw when he did nearly took his breath away. Those blue eyes were filled with so much warmth and love ... directed at him. At plain Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, a simple hobbit who wasn't so very simple anymore. "Surely you must have felt it as well. You said so before. This was not a mere happenstance, it was fated. My Maker and your Lady brought us together at long last. Two halves of one whole. You saved me from myself, _umral_ , my greatest love. No one else could have. You are mine, just as I am yours. You are my _One_."  
  
The poor hobbit was shaking again, but he turned in the dwarf's arms and reached up to touch his face. "I never thought... There was never anyone, and yet I didn't miss anything either. It is as if that part of me lay dormant until ... until that day when your dwarves emptied out my pantry. But when you walked into Bag End, I knew. I knew that my life would never be the same again. And while I still cannot believe that you truly wish to make me your ... your consort, cannot believe that I am worthy, I will not fight you on it. I know my heart, and it belongs to you." And then he brought his lips to Thorin's, sealing his words with the gentlest kiss ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	8. Courting Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin places a braid in Bilbo's curls, as it was fated so many years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming :)   
>   
>  I do believe that the Valar (two in particular) had their hand in Thorin and Bilbo coming together, so it only makes sense that all of this was indeed predestined. So ... not quite a soul-bond story this, but something akin to it :P   
>   
>  This chapter is utterly fluffy and might give you all feels. So, um, you've been warned :D

It was a few minutes later that the hobbit found himself once again sitting on Thorin's cloak, only this time the dwarven king was very much with him and holding him tightly. He once again felt warm and safe, and he had stopped shivering ... something he was extremely thankful for. It was bad enough that he'd fainted again, but if he kept shaking like a nervous wreck, Thorin would soon tire of him. The dwarf had already commented on the whole ‘dropping to the floor' episode, but his words had been kind and worried ... not annoyed. And even now he was speaking softly, every so often kissing into Bilbo's hair. "It won't be easy, I am not going to lie. However, as Ori undoubtedly told you, because you are ... who you are... Without you, we would never have gotten this far. The Company will accept it, and no doubt there will be more money being exchanged. They like to bet, on the most ludicrous things ... like you and I ending up together."   
  
Bilbo gasped, and the dwarf chuckled. "Oh yes. I heard them. Kíli was always the one to point out how muleheaded I could be, and that it was a foolish notion. I never ... I never stayed to listen to them speak of your possible feelings for me. I was a coward, my burglar, but I am no more." He smiled then, and reached into a hidden pocket in his cloak. "My sister gave me something before we set out. Something I had made a lifetime ago and more, here, in the forges of Erebor. Something I gave to her to keep safe for me, thinking I'd never have use of ... them." Opening his fist, he held out two beads. Set with tiny sapphire shards, they were gleaming in the low light of the cavern, and somehow Bilbo knew the metal was not silver or even platinum, but mithril. The pattern was that of Thorin's sigil ring, though much finer. "You know what they are, don't you?"   
  
The hobbit nodded, swallowing around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "Courting beads," he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from them. Not because they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, no, but because of what they stood for. Because of what Thorin was trying to tell him. "I ... I asked Balin about dwarven braids and beads once, my curiosity piqued by the very different hairstyles of the Company. Well, mainly Nori's. He looks like he's wearing a star on his head. Anyway, Balin told me that braids can have many meanings, and that it also depends on who places them in your hair. And he mentioned that it is quite scandalous for Kíli not to wear any braids at all. Especially because he is the nephew of the king."   
  
Thorin chuckled, "We tried. On numerous occasions. But he seems to sense the presence of a comb or brush and miraculously disappears. Whoever the dwarf might be who claims his heart ... I don't envy him or her. Braiding his hair will be a feat, and then some." Surprisingly gentle fingers ran through Bilbo's hair then, and the hobbit looked up into sparkling blue eyes. "Balin was right, though. Our braids make us, well, who we are. They tell any other dwarf what our status is in society, and even how our ... love lives are faring. There are courting braids, and those of marriage. And those of being widowed. I feel that Dís will forever wear those." He sighed for a moment, but then smiled once more. "If you would allow it, I would like to place a Braid of Intent into your hair. You do not have to reciprocate if you do not wish it, but I would like the world to know that I wish to court you. That Thorin Oakenshield, King of Durin's Folk, wishes to court you." He pointed at the pattern on the beads at Bilbo's confused expression, smirking. "No other dwarf would use this. It is mine, and mine alone. And the sapphires are also used by none but the royal line."   
  
Bilbo did not know what to say. How could Thorin wish to do, well, what he clearly wished to do? He was a nobody compared to the dwarven king, and while he had heard all about him being a hero, no, he couldn't possibly be. He was a plain hobbit from the Shire, not worthy of becoming anyone's consort and least of all Thorin's. It was just a dream, a wonderful... Lips descended on his, and the hobbit could do nothing else but cling to the dwarf's shoulderguards as he melted into that kiss. Gentle and loving though it was, Bilbo could feel the passion that was buried just beneath the surface and that threatened to break free at any moment. And when the dwarf moaned into the kiss, Bilbo knew for sure just how close the king had come to losing control. He had to all but force himself to pull back, groaning as he did. And when the hobbit dared to look up, Thorin's eyes were dilated and sparkling with want. He swallowed, his breeches suddenly too tight.   
  
"You have no idea, Master Baggins, no idea at all what you are doing to me. How you tempt me, how you always tempted me. No other lover has ever been able to make me lose myself the way you do, not that there have been many." A smile tugged at the corners of the king's mouth then, and he whispered, "Not for the last fifty years... I think my heart knew something I did not. It knew that my One was at long last of this world." He chuckled and shook his head as if to dispel the desire that had clearly been trying to take hold of him. Of them both if Bilbo was honest with himself. "Fifty years... You are, to a dwarf, not even an adult yet. Younger than my good-for-nothing nephews and so very fragile." That made the hobbit huff, but he kept quiet, eager to hear more. "And yet I know that we are more than well matched. I do not know _why_ Gandalf told me this, but he sat with me at Beorn's one night and randomly told me that you and I would grow old at approximately the same time. I think he knew, though how I cannot fathom. Maybe I am more transparent than I thought..."   
  
"Maybe ... maybe he simply knows things that none of us are privy to? There must have been a reason that he chose me as the Company's burglar. And I'm beginning to wonder if it was only because he was friends with my mother. I think he might have known..." Thorin nodded and grumbled, clearly not entirely pleased that he might owe the wizard more than he already did.   
  
But soon the dwarf was smiling again, gently touching Bilbo's chin to lift the hobbit's head a bit more. "Enough of Gandalf, wherever he might be." The dwarf kissed the tip of Bilbo's nose, making the hobbit giggle. "Now that I have your undivided attention again... Will you allow me to place a braid in your hair, Master Baggins? Will you agree to my courtship? Even if you do now, until the day we wed, you can still walk away. Nothing is truly binding until the wedding contract is signed, and even then there are clauses that would enable you to..."   
  
This time it was Bilbo who surged forward to stop his dwarf's inane babbling with a kiss. Not as passionate as the last one had been, but just as forceful. And when he drew back, Thorin was smiling. "And why would I want to walk away from this, Master Dwarf? While I cannot believe that you truly desire me in that way, I will not be a fool and throw away this chance at being by your side. I've had plenty of opportunities to leave, and I didn't use any of them. Well, I tried to, once, but I don't think I would have returned to Rivendell anyway. I would have come back. If only to prove to you that I was not a burden. That I wasn't lost. To repay the life depth I owed you. But, when the time came to do just that, I reckon I wasn't thinking of it that way at all." He smiled wistfully before continuing, "All I saw was you and I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you. I couldn't..." He touched Thorin's beard, running his fingernails through it. And the dwarf almost purred in pleasure. Like a big cat. Bilbo giggled. "I wanted to do this so very badly on the Carrock. You have no idea how hard it was to let go of you. No idea whatsoever."   
  
"Just like you do not know how much I wanted to cup your face the way I am doing right now..." Once again Bilbo was startled by just how tender those big dwarven hands could be as they touched his face almost reverently. "How I longed to gaze into your eyes and see them sparkle the way they do now. How I wanted to feel your lips against mine. I want, Bilbo. I want _you_ so much, it frightens me. I am almost drunk from kissing you, and yet I crave so much more. Still, I know that I should wait, and I will wait. But know this, my hobbit. I desire you greatly and I long for nothing more than to make you mine. Does that ... does that scare you? Does it frighten you to know..."   
  
Bringing his hand up to cover the dwarf's lips, Bilbo shook his head. "While I have not felt this way before, no, I am not frightened. I am ... nervous, yes, to do the wrong thing, but I'm not afraid. I am exactly where I was meant to be, I was placed here by the Valar themselves I think, so why should I be afraid? You will not hurt me..." He wanted to say that, as far as he was concerned, Thorin didn't have to hold back, but no, there was more than one reason for the dwarf's decision not to move too quickly. It was not only tradition, it was fear of replacing the gold with, well, Bilbo. And so the hobbit simply repeated, "I am not afraid of you. Only ever for you, but never _of_ you."   
  
Thorin nodded and smiled ruefully, "I wish I could believe that. But Bilbo, earlier today, I was ready to ... harm you simply because of the Arkenstone. I saw the fear in your eyes, so don't deny it. You were afraid. Afraid of _me_. And there were plenty of times on the road where you shied away whenever I would gaze at you. I have given you reason to fear me, my dear hobbit, and yet you do not. How can this be?"   
  
Bilbo shrugged, "On the road, I was everything you said, and more. I was slowing us down, I was a hindrance. And you knew that you would have to take care of me, didn't you? You knew that you couldn't just let me fall to the wayside and carry on. I can't exactly begrudge you your anger. But Thorin, you also allowed me close, allowed me to see and hear things very few others were privy to. The meeting with Lord Elrond, and then later, when we overheard him speak to Gandalf... I..." He swallowed, lowering his gaze. "I wanted to comfort you so very badly that night. You have no idea how close I came to saying ... something. Anything. Had you asked that night, I would have been yours."   
  
"And had you given me but one kind word, I would have thrown propriety to the wind and begged you to be mine. Had it been anyone but you, they would have been shouted at, including Fíli and Kíli. But you... You are my One, Bilbo. You are the only one who has a right to see me in that way. No one else can see my fears and self-doubts. My worries. Not even Balin or Dwalin. That is why I could not show Balin how afraid I was for you when the dragon awoke. That is why I called you a _burglar_ and not by your name. I have to be strong for them, not show weakness. Especially now. They have to trust in me, believe that I will lead them the best way I can. And they will look to you to ... temper me. To balance me. To make me listen when I make decisions that are ... questionable maybe. That is what a consort's duties are, amongst others. And that is why none of our great kings ever ruled without their One as their consort. Because only that one person is ever able to truly be that missing half for any dwarf. There have been other consorts, but their kings were never hailed for their greatness. Always, always there was something missing. Look at my grandfather. When he lost his queen, he lost himself. Seeking to find joy in his treasures, he fell prey to the call of the gold. And he lost himself. The way I so very nearly did as well."   
  
Bilbo felt faint again. But then he didn't. Not when Thorin spoke of losing himself. "But you didn't. You did not. You came back to me. And by your own words you basically just admitted that while I am with you, you won't lose your way. However, I think you should show more of yourself to those who follow you. Show them that you can be kind and gentle and loving. Show them who you really are, and I think they will love you even more for it."   
  
"They will see, believe me. Whenever I look at you, Bilbo, whenever I touch you. They will know that you are the other half of my soul. And no one will be able to deny it. No one will be able to raise any objections. You are not only the one who enabled us to reclaim our home, Bilbo, but you are also my One." He held up one of the beads again then. "I remember the day I forged them. It was as if I could see the colour of your hair, of your eyes. I wondered what you would enjoy, what the sound of your voice would be." He chuckled then. "And foolishly, I also wondered if I should make beads for your beard as well. My dwarven princess..." Bilbo raised his eyebrow challengingly. "Peace," the dwarf grinned, holding up his hands to shield himself. "How was I to know that those grey eyes and that curly auburn hair would belong to a hobbit? A _male_ hobbit. I was young and foolish, and yet somehow I already knew you. My soul already knew you." Touching his forehead to Bilbo's, he whispered, "Will you allow me?"   
  
And the hobbit could only nod. There were no words. Only a memory, half-forgotten, that had resurfaced at Thorin's words. A memory of sitting in a field of cornflowers with his mother and telling her that one day he would find love as great as that of his parents. And that his love would have eyes the colour of the flowers surrounding them. He gasped. So it was true. They had been destined to be together. For on that long ago summer's day he had been barely out of his diapers. It was, if he thought about it now, one of his earliest memories, and he wondered if it was the same for Thorin. And when the dwarf frowned at Bilbo, the hobbit chuckled, "I just recalled something, a childhood memory if you will. Of blue cornflowers and telling my mother that the one I would fall for would have eyes just as blue. I was very little then, and I had forgotten all about it until now. I think ... I think the two of us..."   
  
"Mahal and Yavanna decided that it was time for a bond between their children," Thorin said with a nod. "And I could not be any more thankful. Bilbo, I need someone by my side who does not share our dwarven values of riches and power. I need someone who can be everything that I am not." The dwarf's fingers were gently separating strands of Bilbo's hair, just next to his right ear, and the hobbit's breath caught in his throat. "I never thought I would find you, not after we lost Erebor. But here we are, back in our home and I have you here with me. I love you, Bilbo Baggins, and as soon as the other's see this braid, they will know that as well. I will not hide my feelings for you anymore. Not that I was ever able to if their betting pool is to be believed." He chuckled, and then smiled as he fastened the bead in Bilbo's hair. "There. Now every dwarf will know my intentions to make you my consort. When all of this is over, my hobbit, when you had time to sleep on it and truly come to terms with it, I will ask you again for your hand. And should you still agree, I will change the braid to one of courtship. At that point, we will be betrothed. For one year, and when that year is over, we shall sign the marriage contract."   
  
Bilbo huffed, "Contracts. What is it with you dwarves and contracts? Hobbits have celebrations when two lovers marry, and a great feast. Not silly and completely unromantic and terribly practical contracts." Thorin blinked. "I would want those I hold dearest to see us join our hands together, to witness... Wait. A contract needs witnesses as well, doesn't it? Why don't we combine it? Why not have a small ceremony and sign whatever contract you see fit at the same time? That way we would be able to combine both our cultures... Oh. Oh dear." Only now did he realise what he had said. He'd practically planned a wedding for them before they were even betrothed.   
  
But Thorin didn't seem to mind. Quite the contrary. Pulling the hobbit into his arms once more, he whispered, "If that is your wish, my One, then it shall be done." And then he kissed Bilbo's cheek and all else faded away. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P   
>   
>  Also, wishing you all a very Merry Christmas, or, as [Bubbysbub](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbysbub/pseuds/bubbysbub) put it in her wonderful Yule story [Er... Mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2820644/chapters/6327749), a very Joyous Erujól!


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets another hobbit lecture, a certain pair of nephews is rather overly excited, and Bilbo receives a gift (of sorts). And maybe there's a cliffy of sorts. I know I should be sorry, but ... um ... nope :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming :)   
>   
>  And this is my New Year's offering to you all. Wishing you a very happy and Hobbity 2015!!!

It seemed hours later that they made their way out of the cavern, but it had not been nearly that long. Bilbo had gathered himself again, and had inspected the large pond finding it filled with fish and crustaceans. Thorin had chuckled at the hobbit's relieved sigh and had received an elbow in his ribs. Or would have if it hadn't been for his armour. Now Bilbo's arm hurt, and the dwarf was still chuckling even as he gently stroked the halfling's shoulder, kissing into that unruly auburn hair. Once in a while his fingers would find the hobbit's braid, and the expression on his face made Bilbo's heart overflow with love. And he vowed that he would have words with Fíli and Kíli, enlisting them in helping him craft two beads of his own.   
  
Just before they reached the entrance of the cave, or grotto as Bilbo thought of it now, Thorin stopped them in their tracks and turned the hobbit in his arms. "When I woke this morning all I could think of was finding the Arkenstone. I had all but forgotten how much I longed to hold you, how much I wanted to ask you to be mine. This morning I was willing to sacrifice everything for the gold." He swallowed. "Most of the Company will still feel that way, Bilbo, for they have not received a most delightful wakeup call. They have no hobbit to remind them of what is truly important in life." Dark blue eyes were troubled now as they gazed into Bilbo's, but also so very hopeful. "No one else could have reached me, my burglar, and that makes me think that maybe, without you, I won't be able to reach our friends, either. And yet the protective and possessive side of me wants to tell my nephews to take you as far away from the treasure as possible. They might turn on you, you see, and the thought of that..."   
  
"I will not leave your side in this, Thorin. Not when you go near the gold. I won't, so don't even think of it as an option. It isn't one. If you tell your nephews to take me away, you will find me kicking and screaming, loud enough to bring down the Mountain on us. Or at least the rest of the Company." Bilbo's eyes were like steel, and he didn't allow the dwarf to look away. Gentle, but unyielding hands cupped Thorin's face as Bilbo continued, "I'm not afraid of what they might say. And I will not let you face them, and the gold, on your own. Not because I do not trust you to be true to your word, no. It's because I fear that they will not understand. And I fear what being that close to the gold might do to you. You said yourself that while I am with you, you think I can keep its call at bay. As such, I shan't leave your side, and that's final." He crossed his arms in front of his chest for emphasis, and Thorin nodded.   
  
"It's just like I said to Bard. I know I have no say in where you will be. I know that. Doesn't mean I have to agree with your decision. Even though I know it is the right one. Even though I know that I would probably falter if you were not with me. Yet again I'm putting you in danger, and now it's even harder than before. For I now know that my feelings are returned and I know that my wishes and dreams aren't as hopeless as I thought they were." Touching his forehead to Bilbo's, the dwarf took a deep breath. "The fact that you would fight me on this only goes to show that you are truly my match in everything. I do not think anyone else would dare oppose me in such a way. Anyone but you. Just like no one else would have shouted at me not so long ago. But should I falter, Bilbo, should I fall once more, please do not stay here to watch. I do not want your memories of me to be..."   
  
And Bilbo had enough. He would not listen to the dwarven king speak of ‘memories', for what would the hobbit need memories for if Thorin was with him? Nor would he allow the dwarf's fears to take over again. So he tilted his head and pressed his lips to Thorin's, effectively cutting him off. And when he pulled back, he shook his head. "I won't need memories, my King, for I will have you with me until the day I close my eyes for the last time. And I won't listen to anything you have to say on the matter. I did not let you braid my hair only to run away when things get a little rough. You can't think very highly of me if you believe _that_ of me. Now, I think we've been dawdling for long enough. There's no use in procrastinating. We have to speak with the Company, and sooner rather than later. Though I am unsure if it's a wise idea to mention the stone to them."   
  
Thorin nodded and frowned, and for a moment his eyes turned cold and removed before he caught himself. "I long for it, Bilbo. I long for it almost as much as I long for you. And yet... You will take it far away from me, won't you? Once we spoke to the rest of the Company? You will go and hide it. And then you will join me once more and accompany me to the meeting with Bard." There was a note of panic in Thorin's voice, and the hobbit quickly found one of his beloved's hands and twined their fingers. And the dwarf sighed, his breathing that had sped up slowly evening out again. "Whatever happens, Bilbo, whatever they or I might say, know that my heart is yours and I no longer desire the gold more than anything else. And I trust you to reclaim me should I heed its call. If you can't do it, no one will be able to." And with another deep breath, Thorin pulled himself away from the hobbit and lead him out into Erebor once more.   
  
Where they had been expected it seemed. "Fíli! Look! Bilbo is truly going to be our aun..." The hobbit glared at the overly excited young dwarf who quickly changed what he'd been about to say. "Our uncle. Bilbo is going to be our uncle. That's a Braid of Intent if my eyes aren't fooling me. Which they're not. My eyes are amazing I have you know. They have to be, for an archer. Oh, but this is glorious news!" And with those words, Kíli launched himself at the two, and Bilbo was glad that the dwarven king had moved to stand behind him for soon he found himself between a rock and a hard place. Or rather, between Kíli and Thorin. And had it not been for Thorin, the hobbit would surely have fallen over. "I was hoping for this when we left you earlier, I just didn't know you had beads with you, Uncle. Though I have to admit I don't understand why you did not simply place a courting braid into Bilbo's hair. That's what this is..."   
  
"Peace, Kíli," Thorin gently interrupted. "This time yesterday we had not even admitted our interest in each other so I think it would be too early to ask for Master Baggins' hand just yet. Besides, I first want everything taken care of and the rebuilding works to start, both within Erebor and outside, in Dale." And it was at this point that Bilbo realised they had not told Thorin's nephews nor Ori anything about the changes in the king's plans. Or rather, they had not shared any details. Or maybe Thorin had after the hobbit had, well, fainted.   
  
Fíli chuckled, "Uncle, there _is_ such a thing as admitting one's interest without actually admitting one's interest. And the two of you did a great deal of that what with jumping down ledges and putting yourself between the other and certain death. Only to name two instances." The blond grinned and Bilbo sighed. He was right of course. Had they both been halflings, he and Thorin, they'd have been accused of moping and pining. Pursing his lips, the hobbit huffed. They had been transparent it seemed, to anyone but each other. Barely daring to meet the young dwarf's gaze, Bilbo was startled when Fíli's voice turned serious and warmer than he'd ever heard it before. "We have awaited this day, and to finally see you utilise your beads is truly heartwarming. Mother will be so very proud of her, and I quote, stupid brother. I know it won't be easy, but if it was it would not mean as much either, would it? And Kíli and I will support you, whatever may happen. Although," Mirth coloured Fíli's voice now, and the hobbit looked up into twinkling blue eyes, "I wish you were a girl, Bilbo. Because if you were, there might be a royal ... um ... _dwobbit_? A prince or princess, I mean. Which would get me out of this whole mess of being Thorin's heir..."   
  
Kíli had turned beet red at the mention of the possibility of Bilbo being a ‘girl', and had then burst into laughter when Fíli had spoken about a dwobbit. And Thorin was now turning to Bilbo and shook his head. "I shouldn't have dropped them on their heads so often. I see that now. Up until recently I thought it was just Kíli who'd lost his mind somewhat, but I see that I was mistaken. His brother simply hides it better. And I am afraid we will have to keep them around as they are my heirs. Whether they like it or not." The king gave Fíli a pointed look, but his nephew simply shrugged, unperturbed. Sharing a long suffering look with Bilbo, Thorin brought their foreheads together, his hand on the hobbit's neck, fingers running through auburn curls. "He is right, though. Dis will be pleased indeed. She has been trying to set me up with others, but I think she knew that all her efforts were for naught. But, oh, how she will love you. And what tales she will tell you of, as Fíli so correctly put it, her _stupid brother_. By accepting my courtship, you are also gaining a new family, my burglar. I hope you find that acceptable."   
  
Pulling back slightly, Bilbo looked from a still chuckling Kíli, to a beaming Fíli and then back to Thorin, and tears flooded his eyes. A family. He had so longed for that. But he was also afraid. Everyone in the Shire thought of him as a very appealing bachelor, but one who needed persuading. And many a lass had tried. Even one or two lads. But none of them had gotten anywhere. Which, it was now quite clear, had been in part because Bilbo's heart had already been claimed ... even before he had been born. But it was also because, after losing his parents, the hobbit had been dreadfully afraid of finding a family again only to have it torn from his grasp once more. But as he now gazed up at Thorin, that fear evaporated until it was nothing but a memory. Swallowing, Bilbo nodded, blinking away his tears just as the dwarven king began to gently wipe them away. "If you would have a foolish hobbit who is very much in over his head and completely out of his depth?" Thorin's smile was answer enough, and the hobbit leaned up to kiss the dwarf briefly and yet so very lovingly.   
  
"That settles it then. We are to have a new uncle." Kíli smiled brightly, and winked at his brother. But then his expression turned sombre. "I just hope that the others will be as happy about this. They've all changed so much. Especially Balin and Glóin. I think apart from Ori, Fíli and I, only Dwalin has remained somewhat level-headed. And that's saying a lot." He looked to Fíli again, sighing. "I suppose it is time, though. They need to know what you are planning to do, Uncle. And I don't think they will be very happy about it. Not just that you are willing to part with some of the treasure and give it to Bard, but also that you are going to allow some of the men and women of the lake to take shelter within Erebor... It won't go over well, and you know it." Ah. So Thorin _had_ told them. Kíli was correct, though. The king's change of heart would not be received well at all by most of his men. For a brief moment, Bilbo allowed himself to contemplate staying behind and out of harm's way, but no. As he had said to Thorin just moments ago, he would not let the dwarf face their friends, and the gold, on his own.   
  
"They will have to come to terms with it. It is not only the will of their king but also that of his future consort. And of his heirs if I am not mistaken." Fíli and Kíli nodded their heads in unison, and despite the severity of the situation, Bilbo had to stifle a laugh. It was just like that first evening, when they had bowed to him. Only now did he realise that over the past months, they had become his family, the two young dwarves, and he could no longer imagine life without them. It was just as well that he would stay in Erebor, for returning to the Shire would have broken his heart. Not that he didn't want to see his home again some day, but not to stay. More as a visitor who needed to sort out his belongings. Maybe he could even convince Thorin to join him. The Shire was beautiful all year around, and the dwarf hadn't really seen much of it as yet...   
  
"Uncle? I think Bilbo is dreaming again. Better wake him up or he'll fall asleep and what then?" Kíli was teasing of course, but the hobbit still fixed him with a glare. "Uh-oh, he's learned from Uncle Thorin, Fíli. Not good that." The young dwarf had turned to his brother, who was simply chuckling. "It's not funny. He'll start treating us like dwarflings before long, just like mother and Thorin. We're old enough to bear arms, and I would be treated accordingly." He crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips, clearly pouting.   
  
"Then I suggest that you act the part as well, my nephew," Thorin smirked. "If you would be treated as an adult, behave in a certain manner or you will forever be the dwarfling you were not so long ago. However, you have both proven time and again that you no longer are. Even though your mother will not be well pleased when she, too, realises it. You have grown on this journey, in more ways than I dared to hope. And I fear you will grow even more before the day is out. And with that said, I think it is time we quit dawdling as Bilbo put it not so long ago and face the rest of the Company." The king pulled Bilbo closer, as if he was trying to protect the hobbit. "You are certain of this, yes? They will know the moment they see the braid. And I cannot make any guarantees how they will react."   
  
Ignoring the dwarf's concerned gaze, Bilbo nodded, "Then what are we waiting for? As you said yourself, procrastinating won't do us any good." Extracting himself from Thorin's embrace, hard as it was, he held out his hand to the dwarven king, smiling. "It will all be fine, you'll see." He was surprised at how steady his voice was, for he was anything but certain. Afraid, that's what he was. Not just because of how the other dwarves might react to the news of the hobbit's new ... status amongst them, or Thorin's changed opinion of the people of Lake-town. What frightened him most was the fact that the dwarven king would be near the gold once more. Would it be enough that he was close, ready to touch the dwarf's hand if he needed it? Would Thorin even attempt to reach for him?   
  
He tried to smile, but knew he was failing when the dwarven king sighed. "I wish I could promise you that I will not fall prey to the call of the gold again. I so wish I could. But alas I cannot." He looked from Bilbo to his nephews and then back. "I will need your help. You are my family, and I ... I need you close." Then he took the hobbit's proffered hand, squeezing it tightly before bringing it to his lips and kissing Bilbo's knuckles. The king's eyes never left the hobbit's, and Bilbo felt his heart overflow with love at the open display of emotions in their sapphire depths. And when the dwarf's hand went to his new braid, it was quite obviously shaking. "I am afraid, my hobbit," he whispered. "Afraid that I will lose you after only winning you today. Afraid that I will lose _myself_."   
  
"You won't. You won't because I will be right here, by your side. You only have to look at my hair, Thorin, at the braid you placed there. And you will be able to remember why the gold can no longer touch you. You will remember the good in your life and realise that cold metal is not nearly as precious as family and love." His words were filled with conviction even though part of him still did not quite believe that Thorin had truly chosen him. But the braid and the bead were reminders for him as well. Reminders of gentle touches, and loving kisses, and words of love and affection whispered into his ear. "And when you look into my eyes, you will see trust and belief and ... and love."   
  
Thorin nodded and, with another glance at his nephews, began to move towards the treasure room. With every step, his face turned sterner, the lines around his eyes deepening. And when they reached the entrance, for a moment, a terrible moment, his eyes took on that horrible sheen again, gleaming dangerously in the light of the crystals that had been rekindled somehow. But then the dwarf did exactly as Bilbo had told him to. His gaze was on the hobbit's braid, and soon he sighed, pulling Bilbo into his arms, his face buried in auburn curls. "Be my strength, Master Baggins. Do not let me falter and fall." And the hobbit vowed that he wouldn't. Not while there was breath left in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	10. Dwalin, Son of Fundin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are entering the lair of the beast, also known as the treasure chamber. Enter Dwalin. And his brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming :)   
>   
>  I would like to warn you that not all the dwarves are quite themselves and that some of the ones we love the best are acting very much under the influence of the gold. Also, sorry but not sorry for the cliffie :D

The treasure room was still the same as Bilbo remembered it from the night he had riddled with Smaug. Gold piled upon more gold, and gems and jewels as far as the eye could see. But it was also different. Torches and braziers had been lit, and more crystals put back in their customary places. It made the gold sparkle, but to the hobbit, it was a sickly gleam. However, it was also different in another way from that first, fateful night. Glóin was sitting at a table, near the spot where Bilbo had picked up the Arkenstone as he was running from the dragon.The red-haired dwarf was busy writing down numbers in a large book while weighing coins and gems. Balin stood by his side, pointing out things here and there. It seemed a perfectly normal setting, if it wasn't for the glint of madness in the eyes of the two dwarves or the sound of sliding coins and the shouting of the rest of the Company.   
  
Bofur was sitting in amongst a large pile of jewels, touching them reverently. The sight nearly made Bilbo sick. Bofur had been his friend almost from the beginning, and now he would not even speak to the hobbit for fear of missing something in the treasure chamber. And Bilbo had tried. He had tried to reach at least another dwarf, to make someone else see what their leader had become. And Bofur's brother, Bifur, did not fare much better. He was kneeling at the base of the massive pile of gold, shifting coins here and there, muttering under his breath about, well, Bilbo didn't know what about as the warrior only spoke Khuzdul, but it was clear that he was becoming more and more agitated over not being able to find the Arkenstone the way they had all been tasked with by Thorin.   
  
Nori and Dori ... the hobbit had trouble to put the two creatures they had become and the two dwarves they had once been together. Hair and beard in disarray, the transformation was painfully obvious. They were engrossed in the already weighed and sorted gemstones, their faces gaunt and haggard. Ori, who had joined their little group again, made a sound of distress, and when Bilbo turned to him, he could see the young dwarf dab at his eyes. But then he looked up, and smiled at the hobbit. So he had faith they would be able to break the hold of the gold? Well, that was good. At least one of them did. Bilbo was no longer so certain. Especially not when his eyes fell onto Bombur who, instead of sausages and bacon, now seemed to covet the treasure. He had lost some weight already over this, even though it had only been a few days. Óin was the only one missing, but Bilbo knew he was probably still trying to repair his ear trumpet.   
  
The hobbit turned back to his companions, to Thorin, whose face was drawn as he was frowning at the scene before them. There was fear in the dwarf's eyes, but not that mindless greed which had been in them only that morning. "I was like this, wasn't I?" the king whispered. "Only worse. I was willing to give our lives for this. Life is cheap compared to a treasure such as this... Or so I thought." He gestured at the gold before his eyes fell on the hobbit again. "I did not realise what I had become. That I was already sliding down that slippery slope towards the madness that had my grandfather in its clutches. That lead him to believe we would be able to retake Khazad-dûm. It's the same madness that made me think we would be able to defend the Mountain on our own, and without anyone's aid. I ... I was a coward, Bilbo. I was afraid of being like him and yet I did not face the first signs that I _was_ becoming just that. A carbon copy of Thrór, Son of Dáin, King under the Mountain. How close did I get to ... to destroying us all?"   
  
"You didn't though, Uncle, and that is all that matters," Fíli replied as he strode into the treasure room to stand next to Bilbo. "It is good to see you here, but without that crazed look in your eyes. We were frightened for you, Kíli and I." The dwarf king huffed, but the hobbit could tell it was just bravado and nothing else. Thorin was just as fearful as his nephews. "Now, I can see Dwalin standing over there by the pillar smoking his pipe. Maybe we should speak to him first? The others won't even acknowledge us unless spoken to..." The blond's expression was one of worry and helplessness, and Bilbo longed to hug him. But any words of comfort would, at least right now, be little more than a lie. Because the hobbit was uncertain if they could reach any of the other dwarves now. If they were so far gone that they did not even notice anyone else unless they were addressed...   
  
Suddenly seeing some movement from the corner of his eye, Bilbo whirled around to find Dwalin striding towards them. This could go either well or exceedingly bad. And somehow the hobbit was willing to bet on the latter. Only too soon, the big dwarven warrior was drawing near, shaking his head as he went. "So kind of you to finally join us again, your Majesty." His every word was dripping with sarcasm, and his bow was more of an insult than anything else. Which, funnily enough, gave Bilbo hope. "Have you come to see your beloved gold once again? I am afraid we still have not found that blasted jewel, and I think by now that it might be for the best if it remains lost for good. Clearly you're too blind to see what's right in front of you. You do not need it to lead your people, but lead them you must. But you don't, do you? It's far too important to bring our destruction upon us all than to be the king you wish to be." He laughed mirthlessly. "Am I going to be at the receiving end of your anger now, oh great King under the Mountain? I don't care!" He spat the last, and next to the hobbit, Thorin recoiled.   
  
But then, suddenly, Dwalin looked at the other three dwarves and the hobbit, now confused. "Are you with him then, lads? Has he finally wriggled his way into your minds as well? Like he has done with my brother? Look at your old friend, Thorin, your mentor. There is nothing left of my know-it-all brother who I love with all my heart and who I want to strangle more often than not. He's changed. He's ... an empty shell now, with something akin to the dragon having taken residence within. He is Balin no longer. None of them are the dwarves we once knew!" Another hollow laugh followed those words. "Not that you are, oh great king! But I thought better of you lads, and of you ... Bilbo?" Dwalin blinked, and his eyes shifted from Thorin to the hobbit and then back again. "By my beard! You finally found the courage to ask him? But how?! You weren't yourself even this morning. When you threw our lives away for the bleeding gold. What..."   
  
"Master Baggins decided that I had made enough of a fool of myself and ... shouted at me. He risked his life for that of the dwarves of the Company once more because once more I failed and put him, and the rest of us, in mortal danger. And he said the words no one else was brave enough to say. He told me that I was breaking a promise I had given, a promise he had vouched for himself, and he asked me if I would also break the contract I had signed if he chose to ... if he chose to give his share of the treasure to the men of Lake-town. He told me I was risking our lives over a, and I quote, _stupid stone_." Dwalin blinked as if he found it hard to believe that the hobbit had done all that and lived to tell the tale. And now, after hearing Thorin speak of it, Bilbo was somewhat amazed by it as well. "He made me consider my actions and then ... then he made me realise what was truly important. He made me see that there was good in my life still, if I only opened my eyes. They are open now, Dwalin, and I do not like what I see. To think that this was me not so long ago..."   
  
The big dwarf smirked, "Oh, I'm sure there is something around here that you still like the looks of. Like that braid you placed in Master Baggins' hair. Truly, I was beginning to give up hope and was wondering if I should just grab you both by the necks and throw you into a room together and lock the door. After ensuring there was a nice big bed and lots of oil in said room..." Fíli and Kíli were groaning, and Ori seemed to have developed a very nasty cough. Thorin growled, and Bilbo himself was wondering if there was any chance of the floor opening beneath his feet to swallow him up. Trust Dwalin to be as ... crude as possible. "I'm sure even two braindead fools such as yourselves could have figured something out then. But I see I don't have to take such drastic measures. Shame really, if that is the reaction I get to the mere suggestion of it. You're going to do this all by the book, aren't you?" He was facing Thorin now, and the dwarven king simply huffed. "Well, that's too bad. Because I had found said room already, bed and all. Survived all these years since Smaug came, unscathed."   
  
"And I thank you for stopping this train of thought right now. What goes on between my future consort and myself is no one's business but ours." Bilbo chanced to look at Dwalin and the warrior's expression clearly said that he didn't agree with Thorin's statement. "I will not discuss this any further with you, Dwalin. I'd rather remind you that you owe Fíli ten gold pieces." That took the swagger right out of Dwalin. "Oh yes, I overheard your little betting sessions. Though I never waited for you to discuss the likelihood of our burglar returning my, as I thought back then, ill-placed affections. But I heard enough to know that you had more faith in me than I clearly warrant. The last time you said I would, and I quote, 'make a move after Bilbo's little display' was in Esgaroth, after the Master of Lake-town had promised us weapons and boats. And Dwalin, you have no idea how close I came to doing exactly as you believed I would that night. But it seems our dear hobbit is braver than I'll ever be, for once again he did what was ... necessary shall we say? While I was too busy searching for a cold heirloom that is not worth half as much as Bilbo's courage and bravery are."   
  
The hobbit in question had by now taken to staring at his feet as they kicked at a few stray gold coins. His ears were beet red, he could feel it, and he was sorely tempted to use his ring and simply disappear. But no, he would not do such a thing. No matter how much he wanted to. He would stay here, by Thorin's side, where he belonged. He frowned then, his attention shifting from the still ongoing banter between the king and Dwalin to his own musings. How often had it happened, after the Carrock, that he was exactly there. By Thorin's side. How often had the dwarf walked up to stand right next to him as if by happenstance, or he had done the same? When talking to Bard, when they were standing before the Master, on the overlook. Oh, by the Valar! They had been seeking each other out without even realising it! Dwalin was right. They _had_ been brainless. To anyone but them it must have been painfully obvious that they had feelings for each other. His mother would have him by the ears for being stupid over this were she still alive.   
  
A none too gentle fist to his shoulder, Dwalin's fist, brought him out of his reverie and he glowered at the dwarf who was now towering over him. "You've done well for yourself, Master Hobbit. A lot of lasses, and lads as well, will be heartbroken that Thorin Oakenshield is off the market now. He's not much character wise, all grumpy and driven, but he's got a fine body." There was more groaning from the king's nephews, who now joined them as well, as did Ori, but Dwalin soldiered on, unperturbed. "I am sure that, when he finally decides that waiting is entirely overrated, you will see what I mean. He's left quite a few of the young lads drooling over him during sparring practice, and he wasn't even fully undressed then. And I'm sure you can find another use for that mouth of his, for the words that come from it are mostly drivel anyway. Oh, and let's not forget that he has a mighty fine..."   
  
"Enough, Dwalin!" Thorin roared. Or would have if he wasn't leaning on Fíli's shoulder, half chuckling, half groaning to himself. In a way, it was quite funny, if the topic of conversation had been anything but. It was interesting to see that the great Thorin Oakenshield could be brought to heel so easily. Bilbo vowed that, once he was no longer mortified, he would make a mental note of Dwalin's tactics. However, the warrior had been loud enough to garner the attention of the rest of the Company, or so Bilbo thought. But, he had not. They were still busy with what they were doing, which, in itself was worrying.   
  
Dwalin just laughed at his king, and patted Bilbo on the still stinging shoulder. "I am glad that he's finally found his One. For there's no question about that. Thorin wouldn't go for anything but the one who is meant to be with him. And that's you. Always has been. Why else would he have treated you so abysmally? He can face down orcs in their dozens, but feelings and matters of the heart he cannot handle. Until now that is. You brought him back to us, Master Baggins." The big dwarf's blue eyes were gazing down at Bilbo now, hard as steel, all humour drained from them. "I didn't know what to do, except that talking to him would be useless. Who'd have thought that you would have more luck? Then again, I should have known it. The way he risked his life for you and you for him ... that is more than anyone expected. We owe you thanks. Even though most of the Company will not see it that way. But..." he stood up straight, rising to his full height, which made him almost taller than Thorin. Almost. "Nothing will happen to you, I swear it. Not while I draw breath." And with that he squeezed Bilbo's shoulder and then turned to Thorin to do the same.   
  
The dwarven king mirrored the gesture, but Dwalin had none of it and pulled him into a strong embrace that, by the looks of it, left Thorin quite breathless. "About bloody time, if you ask me. But at least you're not wasting time. A braid in his hair within hours of realising things had changed? You're not as foolish as Dís seems to believe. Close, but not quite as foolish."   
  
Thorin chuckled at that and nodded, "She will love him. And then proceed to tell him all those stories I wish would never see the light of day again." Pulling Bilbo close, he smiled down at the hobbit. "And I think Bard is quite fond of him as well. He spoke very highly of our burglar, even though Bilbo himself wouldn't have any of his praise. Humble to a fault, he will make a great consort and will be so much better at diplomacy than his king. Which is, as I understand it, how these things should be." The hobbit could feel his cheeks heat up again, and he leaned against the dwarf's side. And to his great surprise, and everyone else's, Bilbo was sure, Thorin then leaned down to kiss the top of the hobbit's unruly head before turning back to Dwalin.   
  
"How do you suppose they will take the news?" Thorin asked after a moment, but continued without waiting for a reply, "Even if we say it is Bilbo's share and he can do with it as he pleases, they will react exactly as I did this morning. That is to say, with anger not understanding. And I was not standing in the treasure chamber as he put that option to me. An option that would enable me to keep my word to the Company and to Bard at the same time. And I accused him of siding with the men of Lake-town. Do you know what broke through to me? Bilbo asking if I was also going to demand he return the mithril shirt to me. I could not even begin to fathom why he would think me capable of that. And still I fought him. Still I told him that we did not need allies that would only betray us again at the first opportunity. It was only when he embraced me that Bilbo truly reached me and lessened the hold the gold had over me. It still does, Dwalin. It still calls to me and I can only resist its call because I have our hobbit near me. They ... they do not have that. They do not have Master Baggins to keep the darkness at bay."   
  
"Oh, but they do. Not the way you have, Thorin, but they have Bilbo's friendship. And they all love him dearly, they simply forgot about it. But I think it is time we remind them." It wasn't Dwalin who spoke these words of wisdom. Nor Fíli or Kíli who were standing like statues, dumbstruck. No. It was Ori who had spoken up, and who now lowered his eyes, clearly startled by his own bravery. "We should begin with Balin, I think. They all look to him, the way we always did. So if he ... that is to say ... I am sorry. It is not my place to make suggestions..."   
  
But no one disagreed. On the contrary. Dwalin was already turning to the table where his brother stood, roaring, "Balin! Our king needs your aid!" before turning back with a shrug. "Speaking softly never works in these situations, I know that from experience with Thorin." That made the dwarf king roll his eyes once more before a hush fell over the small group.   
  
Balin was drawing close, and the nearer he got, the more it became apparent that the normally so well-kept dwarf was no longer taking care of himself. His beard was tangled, his robes torn here and there and had not been fixed. And his eyes ... oh his eyes. Bilbo swallowed. They were trained upon the hobbit, or more to the point, his braid. "So?" the old dwarf said unkindly, "Have you finally realised how easy it would be to secure a station in our kingdom? Have you finally bent over before our king and let him have his fill? Or have you simply put your mouth to better use than sing praises of Bard, telling us how we should help those snivelling humans?" His almost dead eyes shifted to Thorin who still held on to Bilbo, waves of cold fury rolling off of the dwarf. But Balin did not see or feel the danger he was putting himself in. "And you? Was it courage that made you put that braid into the halfling's hair or was it just the burning in your loins?"   
  
And that was the moment Balin overstepped as far as the hobbit was concerned. No matter how much Bilbo loved the old dwarf, and despite knowing that it was the gold speaking through Balin, the hobbit snapped and slapped his friend across the cheek. But the dwarf caught his wrist, holding it in a viselike grip, sneering, "You should thank the Valar that our king has not killed you himself for your betrayal of him. Clearly though his bodily needs are too strong to be ignored. Don't think that being his _consort_ will give you any special rights. For this ... I would see your hand taken from you, and I know that my king will agree with me..." He turned to Thorin then, not realising that the dwarven king's anger was directed at him, not at Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	11. The Call of the Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dwarves come to their senses more readily than others, and Thorin may need some hobbit tlc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming :)

"Let go of Bilbo this instant," Thorin whispered, his quiet tone even more dangerous than a shout would have been. "You hear that, Balin? _Bilbo!_ I am calling him by his name. I am treating him as he deserves, whereas you, you have forgotten your place. You will not speak to my future consort, to the future _co-ruler_ of Erebor, in such a manner." That gave Balin pause and he dropped Bilbo's hand, but not without scraping his nails over the hobbit's soft skin. "You will apologise, now! Remember who you are, Balin! Remember all the times you spoke kindly of our burglar when I only had harsh words for him. Remember that you knew, from the night we first met Bilbo, that he is my One."   
  
The old dwarf shook his head and looked away, and for a moment Bilbo thought he might have come to his senses. But no. When he focused on the hobbit again, his eyes were still cold and calculating. "He is your One alright. But you seem to misunderstand the meaning of this. He is your vessel, nothing more. He would turn your mind off things that truly matter if you let him. But you are too clever for that, Son of Thráin. You were right when you said that you wouldn't risk this quest for the life of one burglar. It was I who could not see. But I do now. I do. We have reclaimed our home, and our gold." A fire was burning in Balin's eyes, and the hobbit felt as if he was about to be sick. "And now ... now we have to defend it. We will not share with anyone, you were right. It is ours, and ours alone. Maybe ... maybe we owe the hobbit thanks, but I won't thank him when he steps out of line to the point where he assaults your councilor and mentor."  
  
"If I had done as my heart demanded, Balin, I would have taken up arms and run into the Mountain without a second thought. Because, Balin, I would have risked more than just our quest for Bilbo. But then I saw the gold... Do you even remember what you said to me? About the sickness that lies upon this treasure?" Thorin gestured at the piles of gold, the great mountain of coin and jewels. "It has not just caught me, Balin, Son of Fundin, but the rest of the Company as well. With a few exceptions, we were all becoming carbon copies of my grandfather. And you still cannot see it, can you?" The old dwarf gave no sign of understanding or acceptance, and so Thorin moved closer to him, practically towering over him. "You will comprehend this." His voice rose in volume with each word, his eyes sparkling dangerously, "Bilbo Baggins is my One. Our bond is sacred, as you well know, and as such, you also know what would befall anyone who hurt him. He will be my Consort. He will rule by my side. You ... you will bow to him. You will not forget _your_ place again."  
  
Balin glowered, "He has bewitched you. So I was right. He has already used his body to garner your affections." The white-haired dwarf turned to Bilbo again and spat at the hobbit's feet. "His soft body might be pliant and bend to your every will, but his mind is devious. Do not listen to him, King under the Mountain. For he is false. Remember how he spoke with Bard in Lake-town? At length? They were scheming I am sure of it. Maybe ... maybe he knelt before him as well and pleasured him..."  
  
It was not Thorin's fist that impacted with the side of Balin's skull. It was his brother's. Fíli and Kíli also had murder in their eyes, and even Ori was eying his little dagger with growing interest. But Dwalin looked like thunder. He was seething, spit flying from his mouth as he shouted, "I never thought I'd live to see the day where my brother betrays all bonds of friendship and allegiance in such a manner! You aren't worthy of speaking to Bilbo or our king, and yet I know they would both forgive you for your words if you asked them to. But I ... I will not. I will never forget that you tried to sunder a bond that is more than sacred. You were the one who was trying his utmost to see it blossom, this love between Thorin and our burglar. And now... Now you would besmirch it. You would saw distrust and jealousy, and make Thorin think our hobbit would betray him. You ... you are the traitor! And you are no longer a brother of mine."  
  
A dreadful silence fell then, and Balin seemed stunned. Thorin was pulling the hobbit close again, and Dwalin positioned himself between the dwarven king and Bilbo, and his brother. As if to shield them. But there was no need for it anymore. Balin suddenly crumbled, dropping to his knees, blinking. He looked around then, at the other dwarves of the Company who were still going about their business as if nothing was happening at all. At the gold. And then his hand flew to his mouth as he heaved. Tears were falling from his eyes, eyes that, as far as Bilbo could tell, were clear again. Eyes that were filled with horror and shock. "I... Oh Mahal!" He would not meet his brother's gaze, or Thorin's. But he finally managed to glance up at the hobbit. "Bilbo ... I ... I don't know what came over me. I cannot..." And then he broke down, hands covering his face as he sobbed.  
  
Within moments, the hobbit was by his side, kneeling as well and holding the dwarf as he wept. "It's the gold. It was the gold. The gold and the dragon who was lying on it for so long. It wasn't you. I know you, you're my friend. You would never speak to anyone the way you did. It was ... it was the gold and Smaug speaking through you. Not you." Dwalin laughed harshly, and Bilbo turned to glare at the warrior. "Would you be this harsh to Thorin also? Would you deny him? For being _sick_? For that is what they are. Sick! You should stand by him now, for he will need help more than ever to come to terms with his deeds under the influence of the gold. His words and actions..."  
  
Suddenly, Balin pushed away from the hobbit, his eyes wide. "I struck you, Bilbo. Not with my hands but my words. I tainted the friendship we share, irrevocably. I..." He stood shakily. "I do not deserve to call myself your friend," his eyes went to Thorin then, "nor your advisor." He took a deep breath and then faced Dwalin. "You are right. I have lost the right to call you my brother. You did not fail our king in such a horrible way. I ... forgive me..." And then he all but ran from the treasure chamber.  
  
Strong hands came to rest on Bilbo's shoulders, and despite the armoured gloves Thorin was wearing, the hobbit leaned into his touch. "It will be alright, Master Baggins. For Balin, the worst is over now." The dwarf shifted a little bit and then called out, "Ori? Follow him please and make sure he doesn't harm himself. And when you deem him ready, explain to him about the gold we need to set aside for Bard. I believe he will see reason now."  
  
The hobbit smiled to himself. He was bursting with pride, for Thorin was doing the best thing imaginable right now. He was ensuring Balin was taken care of, but also looked after Ori at the same time. If all the dwarves were as far gone as Balin had been, dealing with Ori's brothers might have broken the young dwarf's heart. And as Bilbo was slowly rising to his feet again and turned towards his companions, he could hear Ori shuffle away, Fíli and Kíli giving him worried looks. Thorin gathered the hobbit to him, kissing his forehead before he gave Bilbo a brief, and ever so sweet, smile. "He should not see what will happen to his brothers. To be honest, _I_ do not wish to see it and I must. There is no need for him to be weighed down with it, like Dwalin will be now." The warrior snorted, but when Bilbo focused on him, he could see a lone tear running down Dwalin's cheek. "Who next, Master Baggins? Who do you think will be a little easier to ... crack?"  
  
Thorin's eyes were serious, but there was also warmth in them, and for a moment the hobbit allowed himself to luxuriate in that gaze upon him. But then he sighed and turned towards the other dwarves again. "I do not know. Not Glóin that is for certain, nor Nori. They will both fight us teeth and nails for they value gold and treasure even more perhaps than you did at the height of your gold sickness. Bombur or Bofur perhaps? Or Dori?"  
  
Once again it was Dwalin who decided for them. "Bofur!" he shouted, making the tinker jump in such a way that he very nearly lost his hat. "Come over here for a moment. Your king requires you." And when four pairs of eyes focused on him, the big dwarf just shrugged, "What? Someone has to do the deed and it might as well be me. If Thorin were to call him, they might all come. He is, after all, our king." He bowed, mockingly more than anything else, but instead of being annoyed, the dwarven king just chuckled. Then he stepped back a little and once more wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist. "Here he comes now," Dwalin commented after a moment, "I hope he won't behave like my brother. I know you are forgiving, Bilbo, but I do not want you to hear those horrible things again. Not from someone you consider a friend. Well, unless it's me and I'm trying to pull Thorin's leg with it..." He smirked, but quickly turned serious as Bofur drew close.  
  
The tinker was smiling, and when he saw Bilbo's braid he practically beamed. But the words that tumbled from his lips did nothing to appease the hobbit's nerves, "It looks like my share of the treasure just increased. I think I may be the only one who bet that it would happen here, in Erebor. I mean, that you two stopped dancing around each other and finally admitted what was so obvious to us all. You're in love. Were pretty much the entire time we were on our journey. And you just increased my riches. I thank you." There was it again. That gleam. Bofur's eyes, his normally so kind eyes, reminded Bilbo more of Glóin's, who always seemed to think of profit. "My Donlia will be so very happy. She might even consent to finally marrying me."  
  
"Well, I hope she will. I think you two have been betrothed for long enough. It is time." Thorin's words were stern, and yet there was kindness in them as well. "There is the matter of the people of Lake-town that I would discuss with you. Well, maybe not discuss. You see, there has been a change of my plans. I was ready to bring war upon us all, but that would be foolish." The tinker nodded his assent, his eyes darting to the gold once in a while. "Additionally, I have been reminded of the promise I gave to the people of Esgaroth. A promise to share in the wealth of Erebor." Bofur's face fell then, and he frowned. "We have brought a dragon down upon them. Because of us, their livelihoods have been destroyed. And if they are to be our neighbours, we should help them at any rate. Don't you agree?"  
  
"I ... I guess fighting wouldn't help us any. But you would let them have our gold? My King, surely that's not a wise move." He looked to Bilbo, clearly pleading with the hobbit to help him. But Bilbo shook his head. "You ... you aren't thinking straight right now. I know it well. It's because you have only just found your love. You're besotted with it all and cannot see what you are doing. You cannot mean to give your treasure away to that riffraff."  
  
"Bard aided you, didn't he? When I was sick," Kíli spoke up. "He helped us even though he had no reason to do so. For that alone we owe him thanks. And I would give him my entire share if he wanted it. I know it was Tauriel who healed me," Thorin shuddered at the mentioning of the elf maiden, but Bilbo did not pay it any heed. No. The dreamy way Kíli had pronounced her name was ... interesting to say the least. "But he did help. No one would take us in, don't you remember. Only he did. Would you now turn from their suffering? There are women and children out there, Bofur. Little ones who might die before they lived another week. We have to help them. Not only with coin but also shelter and food. We need each other, the humans and us. We need each other, can't you see that?"  
  
Bofur blinked. And blinked again. And then he looked at Bilbo, his eyes suddenly filled with compassion and nothing more. "You made him see reason, didn't you? I ... I cannot explain what happened to me, but I know the same happened to most of us. Especially King Thorin. You put yourself into danger for us all again, am I right?" The hobbit blushed and lowered his gaze. "I ... Of course we have to help them in whichever way we can. I ... I'll speak to Bombur and Bifur. They will understand in time. We have to think with our heads now, not our greedy hearts. And we cannot listen to that soft voice whispering to us. It's ... oh Mahal ... it's the gold, isn't it? We've all gone crazy over it. We have a home now, a home, and we didn't have one for so long. And yet we were willing to destroy it all over ... over the treasure. You saved us again, Bilbo. Just the way you did in Thranduil's Caverns."  
  
Bilbo's blush grew, even his ears now heating up with it. Thorin could see it now, that much was clear. But the dwarven king simply leaned down a bit to whisper, "He's right, and you know it, Master Burglar." Then he spoke up more loudly, "There is much hardship still ahead of us all, but we can face it. Together. And together we will come out victorious." Bofur made a sound of agreement, and when Bilbo raised his eyes again, the tinker was already making his way to his family members. "Bilbo," the dwarf king whispered again. "My Bilbo." And those words alone sent shivers up and down the hobbit's spine. But then Thorin continued, "Without you here, I would not be able to do this. Now tell me, who is next? Of the remaining three, who will take it best?"  
  
There was only one answer to that question. "Dori. He should see the wisdom in it all, eventually. He is always interested in our welfare. Well, his own welfare, but both kind of go together. And once he hears that Ori is on our side, he will join with us as well. I am sure of it. He's not brave exactly, but he _is_ pragmatic. And very interested in his own survival and that of his brothers."  
  
"And you still say you don't know much of dwarves, Master Baggins," Dwalin chuckled. "You know us better than we sometimes do ourselves." He gave Bilbo a rare smile and when the dwarf king frowned at him, the warrior simply shrugged, "You're not really jealous of me, are you? No offence, but our burglar isn't my cup of tea. But you two look like you're made for each other, so all is well." Bilbo rolled his eyes, and raised his eyebrow at the dwarven king. Who looked not a little bit sorry. On the contrary. He looked smug. "You'll have to get used to that, Master Baggins. He thinks he's behaving exactly as he should, at least most of the time. Drilling sense into him will keep you busy for the next couple of decades. However," his grin turned wistful, "We were in the middle of something, weren't we?" Raising his voice once more, he called out to Dori.  
  
But just as Bilbo steeled himself for what was to come, Bifur's shout could be heard from across the treasure chamber. And soon, the normally so reserved warrior, if one could look past the axe that was imbedded in his forehead, marched across the gold and reached the small group just as Dori did as well. Only Bifur did not waste any time on words. He punched Thorin squarely in the nose, the sudden impact knocking the king off his feet and into a pile of coins, nearly taking Bilbo with him. At once, Bilbo went to his knees by the king's side and Dwalin moved to restrain Bifur. Clearly agitated, the injured dwarf muttered something in Khuzdul, all the while struggling against the grip Dwalin now had on him. And Thorin ... Thorin was holding the corner of his cloak to his bleeding nose.  
  
Dori, who had witnessed the entire exchange, who was listening to Bifur's ramblings, turned ashen. "That still does not give you the right to attack your king!" he exclaimed, and then he blinked. "Maybe it is not as crazy as you think. We have to eat after all." Oh. So Bofur had already spilled the beans. And Dori seemed to take the news better than expected. "It is our gold, that is true, but I think if it buys us their allegiance, we can share it, no? As Master Baggins pointed out recently, we cannot eat the gold. And our stores won't last forever." Bifur muttered again, but Dori shook his head. "You don't really mean that. Bofur's right, as much as I don't want to admit it. Thorin is our king, and he's not lead us astray so far." That made Bilbo cough. He remembered very well what had happened in Mirkwood at the bridge and how Thorin had done the exact opposite of what he should have. He had left the path despite Gandalf's warning not to do so. And earlier yet, in Bag End. Had he not announced that he'd lost his way? _Twice?!_  
  
Bifur muttered again, and suddenly Dwalin released him. The injured dwarf went to his knees before Thorin, his head bowed. And the dwarf king simply nodded, now holding one of Bilbo's handkerchiefs to his nose, "It's alright. It's not broken, just bruised. I am sure it will stop bleeding momentarily." He smirked then, and despite the blood and swelling nose, Bilbo still couldn't imagine a more handsome face. "And Dori, I believe you owe Bifur some coin..." He pointed at the hobbit's new braid, and the normally so very proper dwarf flustered, bowing to them both. "Now, would you two mind searching our stores for some more mattresses and bedding? We will be providing shelter to some of the people of Esgaroth come nightfall, and I would see us prepared."  
  
Never before had Bilbo seen the two dwarves scramble out of their king's sight, both suddenly eager to see Thorin's will done. And to gossip as well, the hobbit was certain of it. Neither of them gave the gold anymore heed, the sick gleam gone from their eyes. Bombur was the same when he and Bofur joined them moments later. "Begging your pardon, my King. I tried to stop him, but..."  
  
"Do not worry, Master Bofur," Thorin placated the tinker. "I would rather have your cousin attack me than Bilbo. And it seems to have broken him out of his haze. And not only him but Dori as well."  
  
Bilbo nodded in agreement, though he was still fussing over the dwarven king's nose, which finally had stopped bleeding. "Kíli? Would you take Bombur and Bofur to the lake? Catch some fish? We're going to need as much food as we can gather." Only then did he realise what he was doing and gasped. But Thorin did not seem angry. Quite the opposite. He beamed with pride, and the hobbit took a shaky breath. He hadn't overstepped it seemed. Which was a great relief. And as they watched Kíli leave with the other two dwarves in tow, the hobbit gathered what strength he had left. They would need it. For now they had to face Nori and Glóin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	12. Dwarven Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori surprises Thorin and Bilbo, the hobbit has a problem, and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D

Their conversation with Nori had been ... surprising to say the least. Yes, the slightly shady dwarf had been reluctant to agree with his king, but not because he had been taken by the goldlust. While the treasure horde _had_ affected him, it had only been able to instill a bone deep greed in him, but had not been able to take him over wholy. Nori, more so than his older brother, was a master of survival at the end of the day, and as such he quickly came to see reason. Of sorts. "We can pay them, yes, but why should we share our food with them? Providing shelter is one thing, but surely they can fend for themselves where everything else is concerned. Every fish, every bread we give them will mean we might go hungry sooner rather than later."   
  
It was Fíli who spoke up, smiling at the other dwarf, "And yet, the sooner they get back on their feet, the sooner they will be able to aid us. Besides, they cannot eat what gold we might pay them, but if we aid them in other ways, I am sure they will also help us in the rebuilding of Erebor. I am not discrediting the strength and will of each member of the Company, however, we are only fourteen and we wouldn't be able to see the Mountain restored to its former glory for a long time. Even once the dwarves from the Iron Hills arrive ... we can do with all the help we can get. And the sooner Erebor is restored, the quicker we can rebuild the old trade routes and get more wealth flowing back into the Mountain. And our coffers."   
  
Nori blinked, clearly surprised at Fíli's little monologue. And if Bilbo was honest, so was he. The young dwarf normally didn't show any interest in what was going on in the world around him, or maybe that was just an act. He was, after all, Thorin's heir and had been taught more about economics and trade, politics and allegiances than even the hobbit knew. And maybe, just maybe, he had been paying more attention to said lessons than anyone gave him credit for.   
  
"Besides," Thorin rumbled next to the hobbit, "there is food aplenty within the Mountain. Erebor offers a wealth of not only precious metals and gems, but also of food. Fish and crustaceans. Mushrooms as well I am sure. Bombur is already having a look at it all. You do not have to fear starvation just yet. Or can you imagine Master Baggins standing here all calm and collected if there was a food shortage on the horizon?" Oh, but the dwarf was going to pay for that. Teasing a hobbit when it came to food was just ... cruel. And uncalled for. And absolutely forgiven when a strong arm pulled him closer to Thorin's body again, mindful not to poke him with the golden armour.   
  
That was when Nori began to grin, "You know what? I changed my mind. Let them have gold and bread. I will be rich anyway! Only one other," he gave Fíli a pointed look, "made the same bet as I. All others were rather overly sure of the two of you, or completely and utterly uncertain of the ways of the heart. Even Kíli bet against this happening. Until well into the next year that is. What was he saying again, Fíli? That Thorin would keep Bilbo here under the pretense of the roads not being safe what with all the snows, but he still wouldn't get his act together until the hobbit was about to leave. Your brother, I'm afraid to say, is a fool." Fíli nodded and chuckled, and Nori pulled the blond into a sideway hug. "You and I are going to swim in coin. Especially once Glóin hears the news. Didn't he say he was betting a quarter of his share? He thought it was easy money, didn't he. Well, I say we are going to spend it more wisely than he would."   
  
And that was that. Nori was far too amused to raise any more objections to granting the humans shelter and food, and monetary aid. He got so annoying about it, about wanting to see more proof than just a braid and dwarven bead in Bilbo's hair that the dwarf king finally pulled the hobbit to him, chest to chest, and kissed him passionately. And the hobbit forgot that he was in the treasure room, forgot that there were others around and lost himself. He wrapped his arms around those strong shoulders and let Thorin move his head whichever way he pleased. He was melting against that strong body, cold armour or not. And he wanted more, so much more. But it did not frighten him, not in the least. The only thing that did was how fast his heart was beating, to the point where the hobbit was afraid it might explode or simply stop. That was when Thorin finally pulled away. They were both breathing heavily as the dwarf rested his forehead against Bilbo's, their cheeks flushed. And they were both sporting rather silly smiles when they finally turned to Nori. Who fanned himself.   
  
"You two should get a room and just ... you know ... do something about all this tension you seem to be experiencing. I am happy to supply you with some of my oils..." He smirked, mirth dancing in his eyes, and Bilbo lowered his gaze in embarrassment. There was very little his trousers left to the imagination at that moment, and he wished he was wearing the mithril shirt right then. Thorin, able to guess his predicament, turned the hobbit in his arms again, shaking his head at Nori. Who was unfazed. "I think congratulations are in order, and maybe even a feast. I think I'll have a word or two with my brothers. And Bombur. This is a reason to celebrate if there ever was one beyond us reaching Erebor."   
  
"That it is, Master Nori. That it is," Thorin agreed. And then he asked a question that Bilbo was not in the least interested in. Well, his Baggins side. The Took part was only too keen to hear the answer. "So what exactly were you betting on anyway? I never stayed around long enough to hear the details."   
  
Fíli groaned, at least pretending to be somewhat ashamed, but Nori only grinned. "Well, first it was only whether or not you would ever get your backsides into gear and act on your feelings. Both of you. But we soon refined it. With a timeline and all. Fíli and I thought you would admit your love either when we reached the Mountain or soon after. A month I think we gave you. There were also different ways of displaying your affections that we bet on. Kisses the most ... profitable of them. And once again only Fíli and I were confident enough to go for it. The others were boring and only said things about beads and braids and that stuff. But Fíli and I knew you wouldn't be able to hold back. Let's put it that way. I had faith that the fact that you went without _any_ for over fifty years now might make you somewhat ... needy. There was no way you would not at least have to touch your hobbit, but I was sure you'd go further. For all to see."   
  
Bilbo was pretending that Nori wasn't talking about him. Not at all. But then again, who was he kidding? Hadn't he dreamt of being _Thorin's_ hobbit? Hadn't he imagined those lips upon his and wondered if the dwarf's beard would scratch him or not? It tickled a bit, but it was the most intoxicating feeling ever. That, and the way Thorin mapped his mouth with his tongue and... Oh botheration! He buried his face in Thorin's furs, his ears pulsing with the flush that had spread ... everywhere. The flush that was doing nothing to help him ease his little problem. On the contrary. Something else was pulsing and throbbing, and the hobbit wanted to disappear into thin air again. Dwarves! Why did he have to go and fall for a bloody dwarf?! They had no sense of propriety, no filter.   
  
"I see," Thorin chuckled. Ah, yes. That was why. Because whenever the dwarf laughed or smiled, Bilbo's heart was beating faster, and butterflies took over his stomach. "Well then, I believe I should congratulate you both on knowing your king better than he knows himself. And I agree that there should be a celebration. Once the people of Esgaroth have been taken care of as well. Not before. Would you maybe join with the others and see how they are getting on? We still have to talk to Glóin, but after that we shall join you. And Bilbo and I will go into Dale again to meet with Bard. I want sleeping areas ready by nightfall for the women and children, and the elderly. We need the fires lit, and more crystals and braziers put into their places. And Bombur needs to be shown where the great kitchens are. They need to be readied as well. I will not have anyone go hungry within the walls of Erebor. It never happened before, and it never will."   
  
"That sounds like a good deal of work, my King," Nori complained, but his grin belied his words. "However, we shall see it done." He bowed to Thorin and then added, "Do not worry your pretty little head, Master Baggins." He had turned to Bilbo, grinning. "No hobbit will go hungry within our Mountain. There might not be much as yet, but I promise you, once Bombur has got his kitchens going, even you won't find reason to complain about missing meals." He frowned then and focused on the dwarven king again. "We might be able to hunt some deer still. Fíli, Kíli, Bofur and I can see about that in the morning. But it is still time for some traps. It's not yet midday, and we might be able to catch a few rabbits. And I think I saw pigeons as well near the lake. Could try to catch some of them as well. What do you think?"   
  
Thorin smiled as the hobbit gazed up at him, and nodded, "I think you should take my nephew and assemble the rest of your little hunting party. We will need all the food we can gather. Tell your brothers that they should search the old markets. I don't think Smaug would have cared much for our stores so they should still be relatively intact." Bilbo thought about that for a moment and then agreed with the dwarf. If the armoury had been left in one piece, then surely the dragon wouldn't have taken any interest in bed linens, clothing and the like. Smaug had been intent on only one thing, amassing as much gold and treasure as he could. "And we should also set the Company up in a manner that is befitting our station. Would you check on the royal wing, Nori?" Receiving a nod in answer, Thorin then leaned closer to Bilbo. "There are chambers up there, chambers with tall windows and even terraces and balconies. You cannot see them when you look upon Erebor, but they are there. I am sure you would find a room that meets with your approval."   
  
That nearly floored the hobbit. Thorin was thinking of him, truly thinking of him, hoping he would find quarters that were suitable to a halfling. His eyes were burning suddenly, and he blinked at his tears angrily. This was not the time to become an emotional wreck. And just because Thorin had mentioned windows and... Damnation. It was just as well that Nori had already turned to leave for he would surely have picked up on Bilbo's ... distress. And if Fíli noticed, he remained silent. But not Thorin. No, the dwarven king kissed into his curls, breathing in deeply as if the hobbit's scent was the best thing ever. Which it wasn't. He had not had a proper bath in a week at least, and felt more grimey than anything else. And yet the dwarf did not seem to mind. On the contrary.   
  
"I would have you stay here with me, Bilbo," Thorin whispered into his ear. "I would have you never leave my side again. Even should you wish to travel to the Shire, I would hope you will only visit, and that you would come back to me. Or let me come with you. And I ... I remember you showing me that acorn you kept with you since Beorn's. The one you wanted to plant in your garden. I would ask you to plant it here, on the slopes of Erebor. Or maybe within Dale, as a sign of our goodwill and friendship." The dwarf took a deep breath, inhaling his scent again it seemed, before adding, "I want you to feel at home here. I know you will need daylight, and a garden to be happy. You shall have that, and more. As I said, the royal apartments are quite ... different from the rest of the Mountain."   
  
"I don't need all that to be happy, Thorin," the hobbit finally managed to reply. "I just want you to have your home back and restored to its former glory. And if there is anything I can do to help, it will be enough to keep me joyous, it really will. I don't need anything else..."   
  
"And that is why you shall have it. When you take your place by my side, I would shower you with jewels." Bilbo made to speak, but the dwarf held up a hand to stop him. "I said I _would_. I know you will not allow such a thing and as such I will only give you one jewel, that much you will have to allow. A circlet that I will craft myself, to wear on those few occasions when the consort is required to do so. For that is what you shall be. My consort. I would do anything to ensure your continued happiness, Bilbo. Anything at all. I never want you to regret the choices you are making now." Thorin's eyes were warm and loving, overflowing with emotions that, until recently, Bilbo had not thought the dwarf capable of. "You are my One, Bilbo Baggins, and only the best will be good enough for you. Even if that means giving you flowers and trees. Maybe ... maybe Erebor needs them, maybe _we_ need them ... more than we know ourselves." He fell silent for a moment, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "There were gardens in Khazad-dûm. Great gardens with plants aplenty and even trees. Maybe there are old plans left in our archives that could show us how to build the intricate mirrors used there, in Dwarrowdelf. You could care for such a garden, could you not?"   
  
Bilbo's heart was ready to burst so full was it of love for his dwarf. _His_ dwarf. Thorin truly was his. "I would be honoured, my King, but it really is not necessary. Only if you think it might also serve your people."   
  
" _Our_ people," Thorin corrected with a low chuckle. "They will look to you more than they will look to me, for it won't take them too long to figure out that I only very rarely listen to others." He smirked then, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the most delightful way that turned the hobbit's knees to jelly. "I am sure you already realised that, Master Burglar. And I do believe that a garden won't hurt anyone, not if we might also grow food in it. If you think that possible that is." The small wrinkles faded with the smirk, but that was unimportant as the dwarf now pressed his forehead to Bilbo's. And then he pulled the hobbit closer yet, reminding Bilbo of his little ... problem. There was no way to hide it now. "Oh my hobbit, why do you tempt me so? To feel... To know that you want me the way I long for you. Bilbo..." Thorin's voice was raspy now, a rumble more than actual words. And the hobbit felt heat rise within him, want and desire. "I would whisk you away to somewhere we can be alone and I would touch you and caress you the way we both wish... But we will both have to be strong. For not only will I not lay hands on you until it is proper, but we also have to speak to Glóin still. And that won't be as easy as anything has been so far."   
  
Easy? Bilbo begged to differ. Except that he was far too busy envisioning all that Thorin had spoken off. Not that the dwarf would actually do as he had suggested. The king had said that he would not replace one lust with another, that he would wait until such time as it was proper. _Proper!_ It was almost scary how much the hobbit wanted to be, well, improper. Thorin had awoken something within him, and it made Bilbo ache in ways he never had before. And besides, he had long ceased to be a proper gentlehobbit. About the time he ran out of his door without a handkerchief announcing that he was going on an adventure. What an adventure it had turned out to be. He had found something he had been missing all his life, something even the most stubborn and traditional hobbit would not be able to deny. He had found his home. And it wasn't a place, no. It wasn't Bag End at all. It was ... it was Thorin. And wherever the dwarf would go, Bilbo would follow. Even if it involved speaking to the last remaining dwarf in the treasure hall. The one dwarf who would be the hardest to reason with. Glóin was a banker, valuing wealth and gold above everything else. Or maybe not. But it surely ranked fairly high. And now, with the gold lust, surely even his little son and his wife might come up short. Steeling himself, Bilbo nodded. "I think the faster we get it over with, the quicker we can let Bard know. And surely that can only be a good thing, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	13. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reveals that he made a promise to Glóin, and makes one to Bilbo as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>   
>  Also, this chapter is a bit more humorous, though there is a bit of a cliffie at the end :P

Fíli had left with Nori soon after, the younger dwarf complaining about his _uncles_ being disgustingly sappy. And Bilbo had to agree, at least in a manner of speaking. Though sappy wasn't the only word he would have applied. Leaving only himself, Thorin and Dwalin, he looked to Glóin once more. And as if reading the hobbit's mind, Thorin's arm tighten around his waist. "As much as Balin's reaction shocked me, I fear the worst is yet to come. You will remember his words on the barge, do you not? How this venture had bled him dry. And it has. Without his coin, I do not think we would have been able to go on this quest at all. Unfortunately, he knows this. The thought of parting with any of our hard won treasure will not sit well with him. I ... I had to make assurances to him, Bilbo. Only a few others know of it. Balin and Dwalin. And now you. My own share will be halved to compensate Glóin for his expenses."   
  
Dwalin made a sound of annoyance and the dwarf king turned to his friend, sighing, "Yes, I am well aware that I am paying him back far more than he gave us, but what choice did I have?" Clearly this had been an argument the two of them had been having quite a few times already. "We had no way of knowing that we would succeed, or whether there would be any treasure left within the Mountain at all, or in what state we would find it. Without Bilbo we would have never gotten this far, so at the time, signing over half of my own birthright seemed like a good idea." The big warrior snorted. "Dwalin! I won't be poor just because of it. The wealth that lies within Erebor is still mine to command over. It was only the coin Glóin was interested in, not the precious gems or anything else of that sort. So, in effect, I did not half my share away at all. Only the portion..."   
  
"Semantics!" Dwalin growled. "I know he paid a lot up front, but had you asked, we could have all contributed. And we wouldn't have asked for anything in return. Least of all half our king's share! You will remember how cross Óin was with his brother, and I've heard them speak of it a great deal on the journey. I think Glóin might find himself in a situation with his own family that will make it impossible for him to ask you to honour your agreement. Which in turn will make you all flustered and forcing even more money on him than you'd settled upon initially." Thorin huffed at that, but the hobbit raised an eyebrow at the king. Who visibly wilted. Much to Dwalin's glee. "See, you can't deny it. Not with Master Baggins around. He's got keen eyes as you yourself pointed out before, and nothing escapes him. Especially nothing that is as blatantly apparent as your pigheadedness."   
  
Well, Bilbo couldn't argue with that logic, though he was surprised that Dwalin had picked up on his attentiveness. "You remember what my brother said?" the warrior continued. "He gave you both a lecture for being foolish and nearly had Glóin at the point where he was willing to lend you the money, you being king and all. But what did you have to go and do? Sign that bleeding contract you had another scribe draw up because you knew what Balin would have said about it. What he did say in the end. And yes, his recent actions don't make my brother the most levelheaded and clever dwarf, but he's still smarter than you. Especially if you still wish to go through with this madness. What sort of a king allows his ... his _banker_ to run his life. His consort, yes. But his banker? That's exactly what you're doing, Thorin. And if you go into this little chat with that frame of mind, you won't get anywhere."   
  
"I have to agree with Dwalin," Bilbo whispered, finding himself at the receiving end of one of Thorin's glares. Ah. So admitting their love had not completely melted the dwarf's heart. That was ... good the hobbit guessed. "You are giving him the upper hand straight away before even mentioning anything about Bard." Dwalin nodded at that, which gave Bilbo the courage to continue. "You are his king, Thorin, and as such you can replay him in ... other ways. More prestigious ways I would imagine. Which would in turn mean that he owes you, not the other way around. Make him, oh I don't know, Master of Coin? That would give him a steady income, wouldn't it? Much better than a one off payment. Or at least I think so."   
  
Dwalin chuckled and muttered, "He's smart alright. You couldn't have chosen a better mate, Thorin." Then he slapped the dwarf king on the shoulder, making Thorin's teeth rattle. "Not that you chose him, did you? You were meant for each other. Actually, you chose to be an utter twit about it all. Tried to make him turn back and belittled him. I don't know much about hobbit courtship, but I'm fairly certain it's nothing like that. So what's your excuse? Just so I know what to tell your sister, for she will surely want details when she arrives here. About how you ended up with a hobbit mate..."   
  
Thorin groaned now, letting go of Bilbo to bring his hands to his face as if he could hide behind them. "I think I'd rather face Glóin than my dearest sister. If she ever finds out just how badly I behaved, she won't just box my ears. She will take a large hammer and swing it at my head." Dropping his hands, he looked to Bilbo in panic. Mock-panic, but there was a grain of truth in it as well, the hobbit could tell. "You will protect me from her, won't you? She'll love you at first sight and if you tell her not to hurt me too much, maybe it will work." Dwalin laughed at that, and soon Thorin's attention shifted to him once more. "And I thank you for not reminding me of how utterly daft I behaved. Until very recently for that matter. Yes. I knew I had found my One the moment I beheld Bilbo. I don't think that is a secret anymore. Or ever was for that matter. But ... if I was unkind and harsh, it was more to get him to stay behind and out of harms way." Then the king smirked, "You should know first hand what it's like to worry about your beloved."   
  
And then something happened Bilbo never thought he'd see. Dwalin blushed a bright red, and it wasn't a flush out of anger, no. It was a blush. "He doesn't know and I would prefer it to remain that way for the time being. Who knows what his brothers might do to me if they thought I was taking advantage of him." The hobbit frowned, and then smiled broadly. Of course. Ori! Ori was Dwalin's One. And as he understood it now, Dwalin was Ori's. Only, the warrior was wrong. The young dwarf knew his own heart, that much had been obvious when he had explained to Bilbo about dwarven ... well ... love. The hobbit had been quite absorbed in his own thoughts and feelings, but he had noticed that there were parts were Ori spoke from his own heart, not from his beloved books. And now he wondered if he should reveal his friend's secret or not. But then Dwalin made that decision for him. "I will speak with him once we are more settled here. When I can offer him more than Ukhlat and Umraz," he turned to Bilbo, "Grasper and Keeper, my axes that those faithless elves took from me. But hey, if you return his jewels to Thranduil, maybe he, in turn, will return our things to us as well."   
  
"Well, much as I dislike the elves, I would surely hope that Thranduil's offspring will return Orcrist to me. After all, Bilbo still has his little ... what did Balin call it? Letter opener?" Thorin smirked and Bilbo wanted to elbow him in the ribs again. Except that he wouldn't. His elbow still stung from the last time. But at least he could glare, and glare he did. "Oh, do not look at me like this, Master Baggins. I know that without your sword I would be a dead dwarf by now. That is a debt I can never repay. On the contrary. I find myself more and more indebted to you, and while I would normally hate such a thing, where you are concerned, I do not. Quite the contrary."   
  
"Unlike when it comes to our dearest banker over there, eh?" Dwalin interjected. "You have to do something about him, Thorin. And I'd go with what Bilbo suggested. I know you would give him such a position anyway, but he doesn't know that. So offer to make him Master of Coin instead of claiming what you so foolishly promised him. He will take it. Think of the prestige that will bring to his family, think of what doors it would open for Gimli. Which I think was the main reason he went on this quest in the first place. Well, that and the fact that his brother came along as our medic. Remind him of his family, Thorin. I fear nothing else will work. Not with him. You were bad, Thorin, but he has given himself over completely to the gold. It may call to you, but it has him in its clutches even more than it ever held you." Bilbo wanted to argue with the warrior on that, however, since he had stayed away from the other dwarves for a majority of the time since finding the Arkenstone, how could he? He did not know how far gone Glóin was already. But he would find out, and soon.   
  
"Very well. We shall try that approach then. Make him realise that he has something far more precious than... Wait." And then the dwarf king turned to Bilbo, his eyes warm and gentle and a small smile playing around his lips. "Isn't that what you told me as well, Master Burglar? That there are good things in my life, even if I could not see them at the time. He got Ori to draw his wife and son for him in Esgaroth, didn't he? After that elven princeling took their portraits from him, insulting both his wife and son in the process. So if we can somehow get him to look at it..." Thorin's smile grew, and his eyes began to shine with it. "I should have done so as well, look at the drawing Ori made for me. A copy of the one he gave you, Bilbo. Your portrait."   
  
That made the hobbit swallow once more and hide his face in the dwarf's furs. "I ... I may have asked him for one of you as well. It's ... it's one of my most prized possessions, or was, until today. Now I think I value nothing more than the bead in my hair. I..."   
  
"Oh, get a room, you two," Dwalin interrupted with a put-upon sigh. "Like I said, there is one ready to be used whenever you see fit..." Thorin glared at his friend, but the warrior simply shrugged. "You may want it anyway, Thorin. Even if you do not break this idiotic vow of chastity, wouldn't you like to hold our burglar at long last? I know you desired to do so for a long time, ever since you hugged him on that rock. You are now, well, if not betrothed then at least a couple that has expressed their intent. That means no one will frown upon you for wanting to share a room." He smirked then and turned to Bilbo. "That is, unless it upsets hobbit sensitivities to do so."   
  
Bilbo shook his head. It didn't, and the idea of sleeping in Thorin's arms, without the armour between them, gave him something to look forward to. And when he gazed at the dwarven king, he could see the same longing in those beautiful sapphire eyes. "It is decided then. For I have no argument left within me to fight you on this, Master Burglar. But know that we are making things more difficult for ourselves by sleeping away from the others. I could hold you just as well amongst the Company, and as Dwalin so tactfully put, I wished to do so on many an occasion." The hobbit simply shrugged. He had barely slept at all ever since they had reached Erebor and he had found the Arkenstone, so whatever it was that Thorin was fearing, he knew that by nighttime he would only long for warmth and sleep. And looking at the king, he knew that it would be the same for Thorin.   
  
"Right," Dwalin brought him out of his musings. "It's time. I know you two could go and on like this, but we've got work to do. So... Glóin!" he hollered. "Come here. Our king wishes to have a word with you." The redhaired dwarf looked up from his book, sighing. He was clearly unimpressed by the interruption, even though it came at the hand of his king. "Well, that will be fun," the big warrior huffed. And Bilbo could only agree. "Remember. Remind him of his family, promise him title and position, but do not weaken yourself by giving up your birthright. This is your treasure. Not ours. And while our families lost their riches as well, you are repaying it manifold already."   
  
Glóin still hadn't moved except to put down his quill, and was staring at the coins still waiting to be weighed. "You left the worst for last, didn't you?" Bilbo swirled around, as did Thorin. And Dwalin. Dwalin was glaring down at his brother. Balin had returned, his eyes bloodshot but clear, remorse and regret swimming within them. "I hope you no longer mean to go through with it, Thorin. It is madness, and it will do nothing to break him free. I..." He swallowed, his voice breaking. And Bilbo knew what he had to do. The only thing he _could_ do. He walked up to his friend and embraced him. Balin was shocked by this, that much was clear. And so were the other two dwarves. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that Balin had come back to them, that the creature he had become under the influence of the gold was gone. "I'm sorry," the old dwarf whispered. "I am so very sorry. I don't know what came over me."   
  
"Old age," Dwalin deadpanned. "You're getting senile, brother." The words were harsh and yet, there was warmth in them. Stepping away from Bilbo, Balin looked to his brother questioningly. "Oh please, you didn't think that I'd disown you over this. I'm still thinking about doing so over that time you broke my favourite wooden warrior when I was little and you decided to crush it under all your books, but not because of this. You weren't yourself. I think you just needed a bit of a wake-up call, is all." He pulled Balin closer to him, and, just like they had done in Bag End, the two brothers headbutted each other, causing the hobbit to unconsciously rub his own forehead. "Just don't give in to the gold again, or I swear you'll regret it."   
  
Balin chuckled lowly and shook his head. "I can't remember how I let it come to this. I ... I remember what I said to Thorin about the gold being cursed, that there is a sickness upon the treasure. I remember watching Lake-town burn, and an argument in the throne room. But after that, there is only darkness. Except, I remember you bartering with that bargeman, I remember you choosing war over peace. You ... you no longer feel that way, do you?" His eyes went to the dwarven king, ashamed and filled with fear. "You cannot think to let them perish..."   
  
"No, I do not." Thorin's reply was soft, and a smile was once again upon his face. "I will do whatever I can to rebuild the allegiance we once had with the men of Dale. The friendship. You were right, Balin. Before. I am listening to Bilbo. He gave me no choice but to do so. And I realised that I still had a chance. A chance to be the dwarf I always wished I could be. He completes me, Balin. So, if you ever speak to or of him the way you did before, do not expect leniency. And that is a promise, Balin, a promise I will keep." Thorin's smile had faded somewhat, but the dwarf king's eyes were still kind as he gazed at his old advisor. "However, I know that I won't have to. I know that you would not turn on him again. On us."   
  
"You have finally found your One. And despite my earlier words, I know the meaning of that. I know." Balin looked from Bilbo to Thorin, tears in his eyes. "I knew it from the beginning. You were destined for each other. And to see your bead in our dearest hobbit's hair now fills me with happiness and joy, and ... I cannot believe what I said before. I..." The white-haired dwarf shook his head and sighed, "I know you would never do what I accused you of, Bilbo. What you feel for each other is sacred indeed. I can never make up for..."   
  
"And you don't have to," the hobbit blurted out, stepping close to Thorin. "You were not yourself. Quite clearly so. It is as you said. It is a sickness of the mind that took hold of you, of most of you. But you overcame it. Everyone has by now. Save Glóin, that is. He is still under the spell of the gold. But we will try to break it, will we not?" Balin's face had paled suddenly, and now he was staring at a spot just over Bilbo's shoulder.   
  
A spot that turned out to be Glóin himself. "What are you trying to say, laddie? That we are all insane?" the red-haired dwarf asked unkindly, and when Bilbo turned to him, he saw a sneer on Glóin's face. And his heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	14. Breaking the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glóin is faced with rather interesting arguments and apparently one shouldn't anger a dwarven dame, especially not if it is one's own wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>   
> **Translation of Khuzdul:** Bâhuê - my friend.   
>   
>  No cliffie this time!!! Yay!!! Also, Dwalin is a dearie, just don't tell him!

"I will not be spoken to like this by anyone, not even my own mother," Glóin huffed, arms crossed over his chest. He had yet to notice the braid in Bilbo's hair, but he had taken issue with the fact that the hobbit had _insinuated_ that something might be wrong with him. "I don't know what you said to the rest of the Company, but I can see where this is going." He turned to Thorin, eyes narrowed, "You are trying to get out of paying me the coin I am entitled to. The share that you yourself signed over to me. If you can't remember, my _King_ , I'll be happy to show you your signature. I funded this little expedition without any guarantee of success, and I think I deserve some kind of compensation for it." His arguments were sound, Bilbo had to admit. Which was the main problem. To everyone else, the red-haired dwarf would sound reasonable, and they would seem to be out of line. If only it wasn't for the sick gleam in Glóin's eyes, and the way they kept shifting to the gold.   
  
"Bâhuê, remember what we spoke of in the Blue Mountains?" Balin began with a friendly smile. "How you hoped that we would be successful as you wished for a better future for little Gimli. You remember that? You said that if Thorin was restored to the throne, it would do wonders to both our families. We are his cousins after all. Your words, not mine. And if I recall correctly, you even said something along the lines that gold and gems were secondary to the prestige that would come to us. Not only are we part of Thorin's family, no. We are also part of the Company that saw the King under the Mountain restored to his throne." Glóin huffed. "You cannot deny it now, or would you?"   
  
"Gimli will have an even better future if his father has the coin to pay his way. You cannot deny _that_ , Balin. While we were not poor in the Mountain Halls, we were not as prosperous as we maybe should have been. I will not risk such a fate again. No. I will receive what was promised. What our king assured me would be mine. He gave his word. And Thorin Oakenshield does not go back on his word." Bilbo smiled at that. Glóin had just given them a way in. And Balin had clearly picked up on it as well.   
  
"It's funny you should say that as you were the first to cheer when our king was breaking the word he gave the men of Lake-town..." Glóin's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. Trying to find a way to respond. Trying and failing. "He signed a contract with the Master, and even though the document probably burned in the firestorm we brought down upon them, it still stands while those who witnessed it are alive. That would be myself and Master Baggins." The hobbit blinked. He had quite forgotten about that. That night had been a blur after he had given his word. After Thorin had glanced at him so lovingly. Oh, but he had to get a grip on himself. He was acting like a lovesick puppy. "You would ask him to deny the people of Esgaroth what gold they were promised, but not you? Or the rest of us for that matter? And you would expect our king to give only his own share of the treasure for the aid we received?" Balin shook his head. "That would not bode well for the future of this great kingdom, would it? If our king was broke and the rest of us could live in splendour."   
  
Ah. That was an interesting tactic as well. Appeal to Glóin's conscience. Not that Bilbo thought it would work. He had tried something similar, asking the dwarf how he was feeling and if he wouldn't like to take in some fresh air after having spent so long inside the treasure room, and he had been accused of mothering Glóin. "It isn't my fault that he is spending his coin before he has it, is it? He gave his word to me! I don't care about those snivelling humans. This gold belongs to Durin's Folk! However..." A dangerous smile spread across the redhead's face, and Bilbo swallowed with worry. Especially when those cold eyes focused on him. "Feel free to use Master Baggins' share. I don't see how he has any claim on our treasure." Oh dear. That had been a mistake and then some.   
  
Thorin, who had been keeping close but hadn't interfered until now, wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist and glowered down at the banker. "Master Baggins, as you say, has more right and more claim to this treasure than the rest of us put together. He was the one who ventured into the dragon's lair, who riddled with Smaug on our behalf. Who..." Bilbo's heart sank. Surely the dwarven king would not mention the Arkenstone. That wouldn't go over well. "Who risked his life time and again for us, and why? Because he wanted to see us regain our home. Remember his words after we escaped the goblins. Remember what he said. It wasn't the contract that made him tell us that he would help us win back our home if he could. It was the goodness and kindness of his heart. Would you now tell him that he has no right to what he fought so hard for? Would that be the right repayment for the one member of our Company who always kept his wits about him and saved us on numerous occasions? Is that how you would thank him?!"   
  
Glóin frowned. "I am certain that we would have been able to achieve everything we did without the hobbit as well. For may I remind you that you didn't even want to take him on this journey? That you cursed him for being a burden? And while the memories of Mirkwood are hazy at best, I wouldn't be surprised if it had been him who brought the spiders down upon us by _inspecting_ one of their webs." Bilbo remembered the day, barely, but remember he did. Like something from a bad dream. He could not deny it. Glóin could be right, and very likely was. "The same can be said for waking Smaug. Balin warned him, told him not to waken the beast and what did the hobbit do? We nearly died because of him! So if anything, he should be held accountable by the men of Lake-town, not the rest of us."   
  
Anger was rolling off of Thorin once more, but before the king could open his mouth, Dwalin spoke up, "You may be right. But ... if it wasn't for Bilbo, Thorin would be dead by now. If it wasn't for Bilbo, the spiders would have eaten us alive or we'd still be stuck in Thranduil's cells. Not that we would ever have gotten to Mirkwood. Remember the trolls? Do you seriously think that was Bilbo's fault? They would have gone for the ponies, and we would have attacked them. And I'm sure we would be in their bellies now. Bilbo has saved us more often than not, all of us." He snorted then, "And don't kid yourself. The spiders? They would have attacked us anyway. We all felt as if we were being watched, didn't we? So don't go blaming our hobbit for something that would very likely have happened anyway. And as I said before, he got us out of the mess we were in, did he not?"   
  
The redhead huffed. "I still don't think we have to thank him for anything." He crossed his arms in front of his chest again then, reminding Bilbo of a pouting child. Glóin only needed to stamp his foot now and the image of a tween would be complete. Well, a tween with a bushy red beard. "And even if we did, he will be compensated, won't he? As is stated in his contract. Even though I don't think he deserves..."   
  
"And you do, do you? You deserve part of your king's share for lending him money? If anything it's Bilbo who could ask for more as he joined us out of the goodness of his heart." Balin's eyes were focused on the red-haired dwarf, who was shifting from one foot to the other, clearly both unwilling to admit that he might be wrong and unable to not see the sense in Balin's words. "You will not deny our burglar his share, Glóin, and I recommend you reconsider your claim on our king's fortune as well. It might bring upon you ill will from many of the Company, and may put your family in danger once they reach the Mountain. Excessive wealth, while we all strive for it, can be a burden. If not more. You are risking your wife and Gimli if you seek to grow more powerful than your own king. And that is, I'm afraid, exactly what you are doing. You are of Thorin's family, yes, but you are not him. You are not Durin's heir." Balin looked pointedly at his brother, as if communicating with him without the use of words.   
  
And Dwalin smirked. "You are of course under the king's protection, but ... accidents do happen." It was a threat and then some, and Bilbo was no longer sure if he agreed with this sort of ... _arguing_ their point. "However, there is a way out of this that would see you and your family taken care of for good. A treasure such as this needs looking after, as do the finances of a kingdom. The Lady Dís might have been able to oversee the comings and goings of coin in the Blue Mountains, but here... No. The king's coffers need a hand that is more well-versed in these things." Glóin visibly perked up at that, and Bilbo wanted to throw his hands up in the air. Was this how dwarves did business? A death threat here, and bit of coercion there? How was he ever going to get used to that?! "Think of it. A royal appointment such as this. Master of Coin in the Kingdom of Erebor. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"   
  
"And it is yours," Balin continued his brother's line of thought, "Yours for the taking. As long as you decide to leave our king with something to be taken care of..." Oh, but that was sneaky and devious and, given Glóin's expression, it was actually working! "And obviously we all would put our share of the treasure in your capable hands as well, though I think, I for one will not have a fourteenth share. It is far too much for one dwarf. I think Dwalin and I both would only like to have whatever our family owned before Smaug came, and a bit on top. It was more than enough back then, and will be so once again. We will live a life of plenty as it is once Erebor has been restored to her past glory. And the more money our king has to spend on the rebuild, the faster it will happen..."   
  
"And the faster trade begins to flow in and out of the Mountain, the quicker our coffers will fill again, won't they?" Dwalin asked as if he didn't know the answer to the question. And Glóin had to nod. "Well then... I think it would be best we all worked toward that, wouldn't it? And I think our king may have found yet another way to ensure Erebor prospers once again, sooner rather than later. You see, if we were to help the people of Lake-town in rebuilding their ancestral home we could also start trading with them once more. Going to war would be ... counterproductive, would it not?" The red-haired dwarf huffed, and Bilbo was sure he would have a heart attack soon being faced with arguments that were just as foolproof as his own had been only a short while ago. The upper hand had seemingly shifted from him to Balin and Dwalin, and Glóin only now noticed it.   
  
"It is the wisest choice, you will have to agree. No, we will not gain as much as we had bargained for in the beginning, but bâhuê, we never thought we would really succeed, did we? Let's be honest about it. Even with the map and key, our chances were slim at best. And as Thorin so rightly said, without Bilbo, we would not be here now. Without Bilbo _and_ Bard. Drop your claim, and I am sure our king will reward you greatly, even if it won't be with gold and gems. Do it for your family, for little Gimli. I am sure he would rather not be the envy of every other youngling at school." Glóin glared at the white haired dwarf, but eventually he reached inside his robes to retrieve what could only be Ori's drawings of his wife and son. And as he was looking at them, his face softened, and Bilbo took a step back, colliding with Thorin's armour ... the dwarf had to get rid of it and soon before Bilbo was covered in bruises or knocked himself out somehow ... as that sickening gleam faded from the banker's eyes, leaving a few tears in its wake.   
  
"Torní would have a fit if she knew how I behaved." He raised his head and looked straight at Balin, "How stingy I have become and how... By my beard, how obsessed with the treasure I was! She told me to be careful, to not let the lust for gold take hold and I ... I went and did just that. We all did. To see this vast horde after having nothing or very little for so long, it made us all go crazy. Well, not Dwalin. You won't tell her, will you? You won't tell her about me trying to extort money out of our king? She'd ... she'd tear up our marriage contract I think. Quoting insanity or something of that kind. And she would be right..."   
  
Bilbo blinked and turned around to face Thorin. Who grinned. The king's nose was still reddened from Bifur's attack, but it had already started healing. Dwarves truly were amazing creatures the hobbit decided, and it would be a privilege to learn more and more about them. Then again, they weren't all that different from Shirefolk when it came to matters of the heart. Everyone had a weak spot, and it dawned on Bilbo that for both races this was more often than not family. Family that they loved and that they desired to be proud of them. For different reasons, yes, but still.   
  
"You look surprised, Master Baggins," Thorin commented after a short while. "And to be honest, I didn't think the outcome of this would be quite as good as it seems to be. But I think I have said it before. Never underestimate dwarves. Balin is much better at negotiating than I am, and by now I should really have learned that lesson. But alas, I am still myself." He smirked, somewhat self-deprecatingly. "There is time though for you to grow accustomed to our ways, even though many will seem rather un-hobbity." Bilbo shrugged. He had long since stopped being a respectable hobbit, and wasn't he himself already rather un-hobbity as well? Wearing a braid in his hair and being absolutely besotted with a dwarven king wasn't exactly something a gentlehobbit did. And Bilbo couldn't have cared less.   
  
"Now wait just a moment! I really must have been blind," Glóin exclaimed suddenly, making the hobbit swirl around to face him. "You ... you wear a dwarven braid. Which means ... I'm ten coins shorter again. Darn the bets you forced me into, Dwalin!" He glared, but his eyes were sparkling mirthfully. "I can't believe that you would wait this long. Most of us expected you to make a move at the house of the skin-changer. After you so very publicly forsook all decorum on the Carrock and embraced our hobbit. I was ready to give up on you two, and then could think of nothing but the gold..." His face fell, and once again it was Bilbo who walked up to the dwarf and touched his hand.   
  
"It's alright. You were not the only one, nor the one that was affected the worst." Thorin sighed behind him. Oh, how proud he was of the dwarven king for enduring this place for so long without so much as a glance at the gold. No. Thorin's eyes had more often than not been on him, he knew, and it made the hobbit want to weep with relief. They weren't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, but the king was clearly trying. And while his mind was kept occupied, the hobbit now believed, Thorin would not fall back into the trap the gold posed. Though he still didn't know how and when to present his ... _beloved_ with the Arkenstone. "Just ... help us? Help us all now with the rebuilding works? Of both the Mountain and Dale. I know a bit about running a home, but a kingdom..." Bilbo smiled. "I wouldn't know where to start. But if you were to allow it, I would love to lend you a hand or two. As I am sure Balin would as well, and Ori." He turned to the white-haired dwarf who nodded to him with a happy smile on his face. There was still a shadow of guilt within Balin's eyes, but that would fade with time. Or so the hobbit hoped.   
  
"I ... Yes, of course. I assume you have already spoken to the rest of the Company? Except for my brother, I'd wager." Bilbo nodded. "Alright then. Leave him to me. I don't think it will be hard to make him come around, especially once he realises that he was right and I was wrong. It's remarkable how well his hearing is, even without his ear trumpet, when I am mistaken about something. At times I believe he's faking his hearing loss." He chuckled ruefully. "Will you allow me to speak with Bard? For right now I don't think the help they need is monetary. We will set aside coin for them once we know the extent of the treasure, and even before if it is needed. I have seen drawings of how the treasure chamber was laid out, and the vaults and how they were working. Wealthy families had their own, didn't they? Now, I believe there should be records of this in the library. Smaug wouldn't have cared about scrolls and books, so they should still be intact. I think it might be best to start there. Also in regards to jewels and the like. Gemstones. We will need Bifur's help with that. He's the only jeweller we have in the Company..."   
  
On and on Glóin went, the lust for the gold utterly replaced by his diligence and knowledge in and of his chosen profession. And by the time he was finally finished planning ahead, even Bilbo was growing bored. Dwalin was openly yawning and Thorin was kicking about coins, sighing once in a while. But now he spoke, his voice echoing from the walls around them, "So it is decided then, yes? Speak to Óin while the rest of us will make preparations. Tonight, we will shelter the people of Esgaroth. Tonight we will start to reforge ties that were severed when the dragon came."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	15. A Friend of Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo hides the Arkenstone, and once again gives a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D

Thorin's words had been rousing the remaining dwarves into action, and soon it was only the dwarven king and the hobbit that remained in the treasure chamber. Thorin was looking around as if seeing it, truly seeing it, for the first time since they had come to the Mountain, and he turned to the halfling in wonderment. "It is a miracle that you found it at all. I didn't remember just how vast the wealth of Erebor truly was, and how large Thrór's treasure had grown." He swallowed. "I sent you in here. I sent you in here knowing what was waiting for you." He looked up to the steps where Bilbo had entered the chamber that first time, glancing past the broken pillar and shook his head. "I nearly sent you to your death. And for what?" Turning back to the hobbit, Thorin's expression was so similar to that night when they had thought they had come too late to the door, heartbroken and filled with a bone-deep sadness. His heart had gone out to the dwarf then, and now it did as well. Only now there was nothing stopping him from crossing over to Thorin and wrapping his arms around him.   
  
And the king pulled him closer, close enough to make his chestpiece press against Bilbo's stomach in a rather uncomfortable manner, but the hobbit didn't care. Not when Thorin was shaking, clearly fighting to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "It's alright. It's all fine. I'm here. I'm still here, and Smaug is dead. He can't hurt me anymore, nor anyone else for that matter. Also, don't forget that this was in my contract, wasn't it? To enter the Mountain and reclaim any and all valuables within. I may have fainted the first time I read it, Thorin, but read it I did. I signed it, knowing, at least in theory, what was in store. You didn't sent me anywhere I wasn't prepared to go. Even if only to see you smile again the way you did after I found the keyhole..." Bilbo was glad that his face was pressed against the cool metal of Thorin's armour, for his face was turning quite hot once more as he blushed a crimson red.   
  
He felt Thorin's breath against his hair, and then the dwarf placed a kiss into those unruly curls. "Had you perished, Bilbo, I would have gladly let the gold take me. For without you, there is nothing for me. Without you, all the riches in Erebor are worthless and meaningless." He stepped away then, but his hands were still on Bilbo's arms and the hobbit was taken back to the Carrock. However, now he knew what those emotions were that made Thorin's eyes sparkle, and why there were butterflies within his stomach. "Do you know why I asked Balin to take you into the Mountain that night? Because I didn't trust myself to be able to let you go. I don't think I could have. And it is also quite possible that I would have thrown caution to the wind and dragged you into an alcove and spoken of things that up until this morning I had no business speaking to you about. Or rather, I thought I didn't have the right to do so."   
  
His gaze shifted to Bilbo's hands then, and he gently slid his own down the hobbit's arms to take hold of them. "You know what I will ask of you now, don't you? And I wish I did not have to do so. I wish I could be sure of myself... I will go and shed this armour, for I know that it can't be comfortable for you to be pressed against it whenever I pull you close. And I have no intention of stopping to do so, which means, the armour will have to go. Besides, it would only be a hindrance. While I do that, though... Take the stone away. Hide it where no one will find it. Where _I_ won't find it. I will face it eventually, but only when I am certain I won't fall prey to it again. And when you think it is the right time as well. When it won't send the rest of the Company down this slippery slope to madness again." Bilbo nodded, but still could not tear himself away. Not that Thorin seemed willing to let go of his hands. "Come with me to the armoury? I will let you go then, and meet you once again at the gates. But don't be too long..."   
  
The hobbit shook his head, "I'll be done long before you can peel yourself out of this trap you call armour. Though keep wearing your crown. Bard might want you to address the people of Esgaroth, and I think it might be best if you do so as the King under the Mountain. To make your offer of help more meaningful. More official. So they know it is not simply a dwarf lord who invites them to take shelter, but the King of Durin's Folk." Thorin smiled suddenly, and nodded, and the hobbit's knees nearly gave out. If the dwarf kept doing this, he would have to find a way to deal, but he couldn't think of _how_. Thorin was handsome even when he was troubled or angry; nothing seemed to be able to mar his ... attractiveness. But when he smiled, when he smiled his entire face softened and his eyes sparkled and handsome became beautiful. Bilbo had started to live for those moments, for that smile to be directed at him ever since that morning on the Carrock. But back then he hadn't known that his feelings were returned. Oh, bebother that dwarf! Thorin knew what he was doing to Bilbo, he _knew_!   
  
"I find myself saying it again, but ... Gandalf was right. Hobbits are remarkable creatures. I was a fool to treat you as I did. But I will never underestimate you again, Master Baggins, nor your advice. So if you wish me to wear the crown then I shall do so. For your words are wise indeed. Although I don't much care for it myself. You should try it. I think it was meant to be uncomfortable. To remind the wearer that it is not easy being king and nothing to be taken on lightly. You see, dwarves can be wise at times as well." Thorin winked then, and touched his forehead to Bilbo's. "Come. Let us leave this place. I will not risk remaining here for much longer. Just in case..." But there was no fear in the dwarf's voice, only adoration. Which was just as bad for it made to hobbit wish to stay by Thorin's side. He knew, though, that that was not to be. It was barely afternoon yet, and they would have to wait until after dark to be spending time together again. Alone. In the room Dwalin had spoken of...   
  
\---   
  
It had been harder than it should have been to let go of Thorin and tear himself away from the dwarf. But eventually Bilbo had managed and now he was kneeling by his bedroll, sighing. There, in his pillow, was the Arkenstone. The moment he pulled it out, he startled. It no longer seemed to gleam so sickly, and for a second Bilbo worried that he was falling under the stone's spell as well, but no. He felt no desire to possess it any more than he had before, and still wished to be rid of it sooner rather than later. However, breaking the spell of the gold might have also eased the pull of the Arkenstone itself. Though he was not willing to test that theory just yet. Not when Thorin was clearly still so very worried. And so he hid the stone in his coat and sighed. He knew where to hide it, and yet he did not want to go near the place. He had been so afraid for Thorin back when they had come there first, for all of them. However, it was the ideal place as none of the dwarves would go near it willingly. At least not for a while.   
  
He remembered the way only too well, could still hear the coins dropping down upon them as Smaug crawled above. And then he had reached his goal. The western guardroom. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the dead dwarves, women and children mostly. Dwarflings. He swallowed and took a deep breath. The air was heavy, but he supposed that might also just be his imagination. Careful not to get too close to the rubbles of the guard tower, Bilbo made his way to one of the alcoves. Taking out the stone, he surveyed the place, choosing a small corner as the hiding place. Wrapping the stone into a handkerchief ... he had received many of them in Lake-town ... he pushed it between two large vases that had once held branches or even tall flowers. No one would go near it until long after more dwarves had come to Erebor. The place was anything but safe, which reminded Bilbo to ask Thorin if there was anyone among the company who could ensure the quarters they were to sleep in were stable enough to do so and they wouldn't be crushed to death by a collapsing wall.   
  
Stepping away, he once again looked around. So much death and destruction surrounded them still, and yet his heart was lighter than it had been before when they had come to this room. He was hopeful now, hopeful that the future would be infinitely brighter than the past had been. Even here, in this dark and lonely tomb. Bowing to the dead, the hobbit turned away, making his way to the throne room and then further towards the entrance hall and the great gates. Glancing around, he smiled to himself. Erebor had been grand once, and already the hobbit could see some of the Mountain's beauty being restored. Simply by lighting a few cauldrons and putting up those shining crystals. Fíli and Kíli had told him that they were used in most dwarven kingdoms as cauldrons created smoke and that had to go somewhere after all. Especially the great Kingdom of Dwarrowdelf, Khazad-dûm, had been making use of them for it lay not only within one mountain, but under the Misty Mountains themselves. Bilbo could barely imagine the vastness of Erebor, but a great realm like Khazad-dûm? No. That went far and beyond his imagination.   
  
His eyes then fell on a huge ... was it a bell? It was golden and massive and the hobbit craned his neck to see where it once must have hung from the ceiling. "Are you looking for bats, Master Baggins, or what are you trying to find up there?" Thorin's amused voice started him, but he quickly recovered and turned to the dwarven king. Who looked splendid in his chainmail, leather tunic and furry cloak. The crown made him regal. "It took a while to take it off, and I was hoping to find you waiting already. There is much we have to discuss with Bard, and even more that needs doing before we can welcome them into the Mountain. However, I am pleased to inform you that all the dwarves of the Company are with us now. Óin did not require much convincing, especially once his brother admitted that he may have been wrong. He is with Bombur now, testing what can and can't be used in the kitchens. They have found mushrooms. Button mushrooms. Lots of them." Bilbo's heart skipped a beat and the dwarf smiled. "I remember overhearing you once saying that you have a fondness for them, so I have asked Bombur to make a stew for us tonight. Dwalin won't be happy as there will be hardly any meat, but beggars can't be choosers, right?"   
  
"Right." The hobbit beamed and held out his hand to Thorin. And when the dwarf took it, Bilbo added, "And it isn't just me. All hobbits love mushrooms. Why, there are farmers who almost exclusively plant them and take care of them in large tents. Woe betide anyone who goes near them. So, despite them being seasonal, we can have them all year around. Obviously the prices will fluctuate with supply, but that is not really an issue. Not where mushrooms are concerned. I am surprised though that they grow within a mountain as well, though I guess I shouldn't be. All they need is the right kind of moisture and light and they are thriving. I think we should have something akin to farms for them, don't you agree? Just like we have the lake for fish." Thorin smiled brightly, and the hobbit frowned. "Did I say something funny?"   
  
The dwarf shook his head. "No, not funny. But you said _we_. We. Does that mean you truly will stay with us, Master Burglar? You do not wish to return to that armchair of yours?" Thorin's face turned almost blank, as if he was trying to hide his emotions. But the hobbit had heard the slight waver in the question. And he knew that even though the king gave no indication that his answer was of great importance, it was.   
  
Bilbo smiled and moved closer to touch the dwarf's cheek with his free hand, the other squeezing that large dwarven hand he was still holding. "I wish to return to the Shire, but only to sort out my affairs. I think I already said as much. My home is no longer in Bag End. It hasn't been ever since, oh I don't know... I know that it's not been since the day you hugged me on the Carrock. I know I could go back, but I could never pick up the pieces of my old life. I am no longer the hobbit I was. And I don't want to be. I have seen so much on this journey, and learned so much, about myself as well as others. No, Thorin, I don't think I want to return to the quiet life in my armchair and my garden. Besides, I have to stay here, don't I? Wouldn't do to have your One run away to the other end of Middle-earth." He still marvelled at that. At the fact that this king of dwarves thought of him as his equal. His partner in everything.   
  
Thorin's eyes had softened, and now he was leaning closer to kiss the hobbit's forehead. "No, it would not do at all. I am terribly sorry, but you shall have to remain here. And when you do travel back to the rolling hills, I would join you. You will be my Consort, and as such, you shall have to see our home in the Blue Mountains as well. We will simply stay in the Shire along the way. Does that sound acceptable to you?" The hobbit couldn't speak, only nod. It sounded better than acceptable. It sounded wonderful. "Good. Then it is decided. When winter has passed, and the roads are safe again, we shall travel to the Ered Luin. And you can show me the home that I have taken you away from. Also, I can finally try your cooking. I never got to do so as I was, well, late."   
  
That made the hobbit giggle, "Yes. I still wonder how you could lose your way in the Shire of all places. There are signs everywhere, signs that I know you can read as you could present me with a whole contract written in Westron." Thorin rolled his eyes. "Or was that Balin's doing all along and you just signed it?" He giggled softly as the dwarf huffed. "Of course, you could also blame it on Gandalf's directions. Though none of the others had any problems finding Bag End. I think ... I think I better stay for that reason as well. Can't have you lose your way again. Especially not twice."   
  
Thorin had clearly had enough of the hobbit's teasing at that point and pulled Bilbo against him, leaning in to shut him up in the most wonderful way possible. In a way that left them both quite breathless. "Are you quite finished mocking me, Master Baggins?" the dwarf rumbled when he drew back, his eyes a darker shade of blue than they normally were and his lips swollen. Oh, but he would be the death of the hobbit. Never, in all his life, had he thought of himself desiring anything beyond his warm hearth, his seven daily meals, his garden and a good book. How wrong he had been. Now he could go without second breakfast _and_ elevenses without complaint, and loved the wind upon his face more than the warmth of his fire. And he craved the touch of Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Since that first kiss that had shattered his entire world and rebuilt it, he longed for more, for things he had never imagined himself, well, doing. He longed to see what lay beneath... "Bilbo?" the dwarf whispered. "If we don't leave soon I fear we won't leave at all."   
  
The hobbit blinked. He had lost himself to his thoughts again, or fantasies as it were, completely forgetting where he was. "I ... I am sorry. I just..."   
  
Thorin nodded, "I know. And I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you were thinking of. But we will wait. Besides, by nightfall, you will long for nothing more than your bed. Just think of that, Bilbo. A soft bed instead of the hard floor we've been sleeping on for so long. And if you will allow it, I would hold you in my arms at long last. I promise you though that nothing untoward shall happen until such a time as I am certain I will not fall again. You will never be a replacement for the gold, Bilbo Baggins. And right now, I can't be sure it wouldn't be the case. Be strong, my hobbit, for both our sakes. Be strong like you have been for so very long already."   
  
Bilbo highly doubted that he was strong at all, but he smiled at the king nonetheless. "I will do my best. But now, as you said, we should seek out Bard once more. And after, there will be work that needs doing, I'm sure." Work that could take the hobbit's mind off other things. "There is something I was wondering about by the way. This bell..." He pointed at it. "What was its purpose? It's massive. And I'm quite surprised that Smaug didn't drag it into the treasure chamber, for I believe it is made of pure gold."   
  
"Oh, but it is. It was hanging in this hall and could be heard throughout the Mountain. It rang in alarm when the dragon came, but also in celebration if and when there was cause for it. I do not know how it was possible, but even when you stood beneath it, it didn't deafen you. It simply ... to me, it is the call of home. Or it used to be at least. Now though, now my home tells me to go out into the rain once more." He winked at Bilbo and opened his cloak for the hobbit. "Come, I shall shelter you once more. But after we return, Master Baggins, I insist you dry your clothes. I would ask you to wear something more befitting your station, but I'm afraid any garments within Erebor are made for dwarves. Soon though, soon I would see you in dwarven garb. Or rather, in a blend of your hobbit clothing and that of my kin. For you are no longer just a simple hobbit. You are a friend of dwarves..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	16. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bard speak again, Bilbo is embarrassed once more, and the dwarven king makes a threat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D And this week I would like to thank a few peeps over on Tumblr especially for their support and stuffs. You guys know who you are.   
>   
> **Translation of Khuzdul:** Amrâlê - my love.   
>   
>  I should also give a humour alert for this chapter (Thorin's idea of humour that is *points at chapter summary*) ;) Also, I am making Sigrid older than Bain because reasons :P

Dale seemed even more miserable now than it had a few hours ago. Not only were the people of Lake-town huddled together around their campfires, the ruins seemed to lean in on themselves as well, trying to hide from the elements as best they could. The Great Hall, sitting atop the city, once a grand building, could barely be seen through the curtains the rain seemed to draw around it. It was a truly miserable day that would have seen Bilbo spend its entirety in the comforts of his drawing room perusing old books and maps. With breaks for his meals, of course. And a pipe after. But he was no longer in the Shire, and thus he was walking next to Thorin, through the rain, and there was no other place he would have rather been. Well, somewhere less wet and cold would have been nice, but what did that matter if the King of Durin's Folk held him so gently, ensuring that aside from the hobbit's feet, nothing got wet. Not even one curl on his head.   
  
"I think we may have to revisit our idea of waiting until tonight," the dwarf finally sighed. "And we won't limit our offer of shelter to the women, children and elderly. In this weather, the able-bodied men won't be able to do much good in Dale anyway, but in the Mountain... The entrance hall could be made safe by suppertime, not to mention all the other things that could be moved up on the schedule." Oh yes, the dwarves had already come up with a schedule for the rebuilding work within Erebor; well, Balin had. Thorin had told him about it as they walked down the road to Dale, and the hobbit had chuckled to himself in delight. This was more than he had hoped for when they had entered the treasure room earlier. It seemed that no one cared much for the Arkenstone anymore, and pragmatism had replaced goldlust within the hearts of the Company. "Luckily Nori and Fíli are already setting up their traps, though I doubt they will catch much in this deluge."   
  
Bilbo giggled, "That reminds me of Dori complaining about the rain and suggesting Gandalf do something about it."   
  
"Yes, and then you asked Gandalf about other wizards and insinuated that he might not be a great one himself. And that is a nice way of saying that you insulted him." The hobbit could hear the smile in Thorin's voice, and then sighed happily as the dwarf leaned down to kiss his brow. "I think it was that day which changed how I felt about you. You weren't just a bumbling nuisance, you had brains and weren't afraid to use them. Sarcasm that can make Balin look like an innocent babe. You don't know it, but it was brave to act the way you did. I think Gandalf is more powerful than we all believe him to be."   
  
They were drawing near the gate then and soon the ruined library rose before them. Bard's son, Bain, stood in the entrance, a relieved smile spreading across his face when he saw them. He turned and ran into the building, clearly to tell his father of their arrival. And as they neared the entrance, the bowman himself stepped out to greet them. "You have returned I see. I was getting somewhat worried already, and I am glad I was not wrong when I placed my trust in you, King Thorin." The tall man bowed, and Bilbo was willing to swear he was grinning as the hobbit emerged from underneath Thorin's cloak. "It is good to see you again as well, Master Baggins. Or should I address you as 'your Highness'?" He pointed at Bilbo's braid, making the hobbit flush with embarrassment.   
  
"That won't be necessary, not yet at least," Thorin chuckled. "And please, you must call me by my name. If we are to work together, titles will just become a hindrance." Bilbo very nearly gasped at hearing those words from the dwarf's lips. He remembered well the moment in the throne room when Balin, Dwalin, he and Thorin had discussed the fate of the Arkenstone. It had been the last time Balin had left the treasure room. Greed had been in his eyes instead of the normal kindness, and the hobbit could still hear Thorin shouting "Am I not the king?!" at the suggestion that the stone belonged to Durin's Folk and not simply the king alone. It had been one of the darkest moments. But now everything seemed so full of hope and light and life that Bilbo had to pinch himself. They were still not out of the woods; however, things were looking up.   
  
"Very well then, _Thorin_. I have spoken to some of my men. Percy ... you may recall his name for he used to be the guard of the toll gate ... has given me a list of what we managed to salvage. It isn't much I'm afraid. Bain?" he turned to his son who emerged from the bowels of the building. "Get us the list, and make a fire. There's no need for us to stand out here in the rain and the cold." The young lad did as instructed, and before long Bilbo was holding his hands over a nicely warm fire. "There are seeds, Master Baggins," Bard commented as Thorin and the hobbit perused the list. "And some grain for milling as well. Luckily some of our stores were on the banks of the lake and not in the town itself. But other than that we have lost nearly everything."   
  
"Well, then it is good that Smaug was only interested in the gold of Erebor and did not set fire to our stores. What we have, little though it is at the moment, we are more than happy to share. There is food within the Mountain as well, fish and mushrooms. And some of the Company have gone out to set traps. We won't have much for a while, but I have sent word to my cousin in the Iron Hills. He will join us soon and bring with him food and other goods we shall be needing for the rebuild. Of both Erebor _and_ Dale. And I was thinking that, despite what we had agreed on earlier, I would welcome all of you to come and join us within the Mountain. It is dry there, and maybe you can help us make parts of it safe? All I would ask is that you place some of your most trusted men as guards at the entrances of the treasure room. I would rather not have to accuse anyone of stealing our gold."   
  
Bard sighed, "I wish I didn't know what you're speaking of. While the Master has disappeared, his _deputy_ , Alfrid, is still amongst us. And he is rather interested in the riches of Erebor. It was one of the first things he spoke of when I suggested we seek shelter within the Mountain. You see, I feared you dead, all of you. Safe your nephews, Master Bofur and Master Óin. But when we saw the braziers..." He shrugged, "Maybe he should be tasked with guarding what we stored in the Great Hall. Someone has to do it after all." The bargeman, well, now leader of the people of Esgaroth really, smirked. "I think it might do him good to spend a night out in the cold while everyone else is in Erebor, dry and warm. Normally it was always the other way around."   
  
"I suggest you leave someone else with him, though. To guard the guard as it were," Thorin suggested with a grin. "I have been forced to do so once in a while with my nephews. Fíli and especially Kíli are very vocal when they don't wish to do something, which is rather unfortunate for them as I have always been able to then ensure they perform their duties. To the letter." Bilbo's heart went out to the two young dwarves. Despite being older than him in years, they still behaved like tweens at the best of times. Though Kíli seemed to have graduated from tween to lovesick puppy. Unbeknownst to his uncle of course. "If you wish, I'm sure Dwalin wouldn't mind helping you out there. Surely even someone as sly as Alfrid would not be stupid enough to attempt to get one over on him. Dwalin doesn't cope well with foolishness. My own included." Thorin smiled wistfully and reached out to briefly touch Bilbo's braid. "You see, when we returned to the Mountain earlier, he dressed me down, uncaring of the possible consequences of his actions. When he's had enough, well, he's had enough."   
  
Bard smirked and looked to his son. "We could get people to pay good money to see Alfrid getting taken to task by a dwarf. You may not be as tall as the rest of us, Master ... _Thorin_ , but that makes you no less than us. On the contrary. I didn't think you would be able to change your mind the way you have, and I am sorry I doubted you. Doubted your company of dwarves. There is more to you than greed and the desire for gold, that much is obvious." He laughed then, his eyes on the dancing flames. "I accused you of something that was right there, in Esgaroth, as well. The Master and Alfrid. They are worse than dwarves in their lust for treasure. Almost like the dragon itself. Speaking of which ... when looking through our stores, someone suggested, in jest, that we might also eat the dragon. And now I am actually wondering if that would be feasible. If Esgaroth is to be rebuild at all, his body will need to be removed. And surely something can be done with it?"   
  
The idea of eating something he had spoken to, even if it was Smaug the Tyrannical, didn't sit all that well with the hobbit, but Thorin did not seem to share his qualms. "Dragon scales for armour, the claws for weapons or shield spikes. Teeth ... I think dragon's teeth can be carved rather nicely, or just used in arms as well. Like my sword that was taken from me. Orcrist." Anger flitted across the dwarf's face briefly, but he shook his head as if nothing had happened. "The hide is tough and can be tanned. When used in bookbinding, the leather renders the manuscript practically fireproof, unless of course the flames reach the paper or parchment. And the meat, yes, it is edible. Rumour has it that it tastes like fowl almost. But if we wish to go down that route, we have to act fast so it doesn't start to rot. Oh, and sinew and bone are also useable in various crafts, but we would have to refer to some of the books in our library for that."   
  
Bain was clearly with Bilbo when it came to eating Smaug, but his father was smiling. "I will send men down to Esgaroth then so we can start on the carcass. Would you consider sending some of your dwarves to lend a hand? Those that know what is useable and edible?"   
  
Thorin nodded, "Yes. I am sure Balin will be the best for such things. He has been my tutor and that of my nephews and many others. If he doesn't know, then no one will." Bard bowed his head in thanks as the dwarf continued, "We will aid you as best we may. You were correct. It does not matter how our agreement was reached, and besides, whatever accord we had come to was rendered null and void when we brought the dragon down upon you. And even if I have forgotten my own word and my honour, I would never besmirch that of Master Baggins. He vouched for me when no one else would. Not even my own kin." Bilbo was suddenly very interested in the flames, so much so that he nearly burned his fingers had it not been for Thorin snatching up both of his hands at the last moment. "It is true, _amrâlê_ , you did not have to speak up and yet you did." The dwarf chuckled at the clearly confused expression on Bilbo's face and leaned in to whisper "my love" into the hobbit's ear.   
  
Bard chuckled and winked at his son who simply rolled his eyes. "Right. Would you like to address our people or shall I tell them myself to get ready to move into the Mountain for the time being? I think it might be best if it came from you, the both of you. They will have to get used to seeing the two of you together after all, and the sooner they do that, the better. And who knows. Maybe seeing you together will give them hope again. Which is what we all desperately need. All of us." He looked to his son then who nodded briefly. Young Bain had aged and grown up these past few weeks, Bilbo decided, and there was nothing left of the boy who had pulled him up through their ... toilet. Yes, Bain had grown up, and so had the hobbit over the course of his adventures. He had made new friends, had seen things he hadn't even dreamt of, or been afraid of before. And he had found a family again; and love. Oh yes, he had found love. And if he could have all that, then he would see to it that the people of Lake-town, and first and foremost Bard's family, had it as well. Love and a home and happiness.   
  
"I think that would be a good idea. It has to be, for Master Baggins told me to do so as well. It is the reason I'm wearing this torture device." He pointed at his crown making Bilbo snicker. The dwarf king was not impressed and turned to glare at him. "We'll see if you're still laughing once I have crafted a crown for you as well. After all, you will be ruling Erebor by my side, and in my stead if I cannot do so myself." That made the hobbit gasp. Surely Thorin didn't mean... No. He couldn't! "What? Are you only now putting two and two together, Master Baggins? Oh yes. A crown. For you. And I will ensure it is just as uncomfortable to wear as my own." And when Bard snorted, Thorin rounded on him, "You should be quiet, oh future King of Dale. For surely that's what you will be as it is your birthright. Kings of men wear crowns as well, do they not?" The threat it the dwarf's words did not go unnoticed, and as horrified as Bilbo was himself, the expression on the bargeman's face was priceless and the hobbit snickered into Thorin's furs.   
  
"You would not dare!" Bard exclaimed, and the hobbit's giggles became more pronounced. Oh yes. Thorin would dare. "Master Baggins, please ... surely you cannot agree with this. It is most unkind and not very kingly to be this petty."   
  
Bilbo tried to speak, but had to shake his head in defeat, tears streaming down his face. "I think," Thorin rumbled, "that our hobbit here is broken beyond repair. I am sorry, but I am afraid you are on your own, Lord Bard." Bilbo couldn't see the dwarven king's smile, but he heard it. And he felt it in the large hand that had begun to stroke his back so very gently. "Just know that I am not to be trifled with and if you think to make fun of me then you will have to expect me to retaliate." A kiss was pressed into Bilbo's unruly curls then and the hobbit sighed, his mirth suddenly gone. What he would have given to already have this on the Carrock. It was clear that they both had wanted it, and more. But maybe it had all been for the best. And now that they were here it no longer mattered. They were where they had been meant to be and Bilbo sighed happily.   
  
"Alright then, I shall keep it in mind," Bard laughed. The sound made the hobbit smile as well. Laughter was needed in times like these, desperately. He remembered his mother saying something very similar during the Fell Winter when a curfew had been placed on the Shire and the Bounders were not only dealing with the occasional theft and neighbourly argument, but bore weapons and had to fight wargs, wolves and even orcs. _'When things get rough, Bilbo dear, and you do not see a way out anymore, the most important thing is hope. Hope and laughter. Think of something that makes it all worth it. Your home and family, those you love. Think of something funny and how you wish for such joyous moments to come again. And they will. They will.'_ She had been right, as always. Just earlier that day, the future had been bleak, but he had dared to do something about it and had been rewarded more than handsomely.   
  
"I'll go and tell Percy to gather everyone in the court outside the Great Hall," Bain offered then, and Bard nodded at his son. "And I'll tell Sigrid to gather up all her papers already. It will take a while as she always has to put them just so." The young boy, no, _man_ rolled his eyes at his older sister. Clearly he was not impressed by her diligence. "She'll take the better part of the day to be ready to move, so I think the sooner she starts, the better."   
  
"Just don't tease her this time. You know what she did before, and as I recall, you didn't exactly like it." Bain glared and shrugged his shoulders before stepping out into the rain again. "He keeps teasing her, but then also forgets that she prepares his food most of the time," Bard explained. "She had a few accidents with the salt or certain parts of fish. And it was always only his plate that was affected." He smiled then, his gaze distant. "She had to grow up so much faster than he did. When her mother died, she became the matron of the house and she kept us going when I could not. She ... she is practically Tilda's mother and would do everything for her little sister. But Bain ... Bain is the typical younger brother, annoying her to no end more often than not. But at the end of the day, they love and care for each other."   
  
"Much like my nephews," Thorin commented with a smile. "Fíli did not like his baby brother at first, not at all. But now, they are inseparable." Sighing, he pulled Bilbo closer again, and the hobbit could almost feel Thorin steel himself for what was to come. "Shall we go and get it over with?" he asked the hobbit more than Bard, and Bilbo nodded. The sooner they got this dealt with, the faster they could begin clearing the rubble within the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	17. The People of Esgaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin speak to the people of Lake-town, plans are made and Alfrid is about to make a new _friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D

The gathering had been moved into the Great Hall as the rain had picked up even more, and the wind that was coming down from the north was so cold that it turned some of the smaller drops into ice. Most of the fires had gone out and the survivors of Smaug's attack on Esgaroth were beyond destitute. Soaking wet, their eyes had lost even the last shreds of hope. Soft weeping could be heard all around, and moans and whimpers. But when they saw Thorin, Bard and Bilbo, a hush fell over the hall, and they parted to let them through. The hobbit felt slightly self-conscious at the stares and huddled closer to Thorin who was only too happy to draw him into a sideway embrace.   
  
Soon, too soon for Bilbo's peace of mind and his nerves, they had reached the dais where the throne of the former Lord of Dale still stood, and the hobbit looked around at hundreds of faces that were, it seemed, focused on him and not his two companions. He turned his head and hid in Thorin's furs, drawing a chuckle from the dwarf. "What will you do once you are my consort, Master Baggins? Hide in our rooms all day? For our people will look to you for counsel and with curiosity. As you will have achieved something quite remarkable." And when Bilbo made a questioning sound, the dwarf whispered, "You have laid claim to my heart. And that, Master Burglar, is quite a feat." He kissed the hobbit's brow then before pulling away. "Now come. This was your idea, after all." Bilbo had to admit that the dwarf was right there, but still...   
  
Bard had joined them by now, his expression a mix of worry and newly found hope. Nodding at some of the people before them, he eventually began to speak. "Listen to me. I know you are all tired and filled with despair. Our home has been taken from us, and for a while it looked as if even our former allies would not stand with the people of Esgaroth. But I have been mistaken to give up hope, and have been proven wrong." A few voices rose, but they were quickly hushed. "King Thorin, for that is who he is now, the King under the Mountain, has come to us in our hour of need. He has offered us shelter and help. And he is going to keep the promises he gave us all in front of the Master. He and Master Baggins have come to honour the word they have given, and more." He nodded to Thorin then, and the dwarf rose to his full height, his face stern but not unkind.   
  
"People of Esgaroth, of Dale! A few days hence I have stood before you, seeking help, and you have given it even though you were all nearly as impoverished as my Company was. You lend us your aid, and I gave you my word that we would help you make Esgaroth once again the centre of trade that it once was. Alas, Smaug has laid waste to Lake-town, and so we shall help you instead rebuild your ancestral home of Dale. Soon, trade will flow between Erebor and your fair city, and we shall stand together again as allies. For now, though, I would welcome you all within the halls of the Mountain where it is dry and warm. And I promise you, any help you lend us in making Erebor safe again will be paid back manifold in gold and labour once the weather is well enough to start on construction works here in Dale. But do not take my word for it. Master Baggins here," he pulled Bilbo forward and the hobbit was too shocked to even struggle, "will hold me to what I am saying now. To the promise that once again I am giving you. He has done so before, and he shall forever do so. For I have named him dwarf-friend and, in time, he shall be second only to me within the Kingdom of Erebor."   
  
This time the murmurs grew louder, and some of the women cheered or dabbed at their eyes with their aprons. But it was Sigrid, Bard's daughter, who raised her voice, "Don't just stand around here applauding and whispering amongst yourselves. Pack your things and get ready. It isn't far, I know, but I am sure that Smaug has wrought much destruction on the dwarven mountain as well. If we all wish to stay there, and be safe at that, we have to help Master Oakenshield's Company. Father, if you will allow?" Bard smiled and nodded, motioning for her to step up and stand beside them ... much to Bain's _delight_. "We have craftsmen, don't we? Let them go ahead. Leave the moving of what stores we have to those that remain behind. I do believe as well that there are things that can remain behind without any problem..."   
  
Bilbo looked up at Bard in just that very second, and he saw the bowman nearly choke on the laugh that tried to break free. Sigrid had just presented him with a perfectly good reason _why_ Alfrid would have to stay behind. To guard what they weren't taking with them into the Mountain. He looked with such pride at his daughter who was completely oblivious, and then glanced at his son who hadn't fared much better and was now winking at his father. Secretly of course.   
  
Thinking of Alfrid though made Bilbo search the crowd for that greasy mop of hair and when he found it he could see anger on that weasel-like face. Clearly things weren't going Alfrid's way. Oh well, that was too bad. He would look even more sour when he realised that the warmth of Erebor was not for him. Dwalin would have so much fun, the hobbit was certain.   
  
The former bargeman had finally composed himself and was gently clapping his daughter's shoulder. "As ever, my daughter seems to grasp a situation better than I do myself. Percy? Will you gather up every able bodied man and ready them for the short march to the Mountain? I believe King Thorin will wish to go ahead and make whatever preparations are still needed." He nodded to the dwarf and hobbit both, and Thorin inclined his head in a barely there gesture. "And know that you have our gratitude for your help. I may have said before that you would only bring death and ruin upon us as you could not see beyond your own desires, but I was wrong. I think many will agree with me that you have proven yourself a greater leader than the Master of Esgaroth ever was."   
  
Shouts of "Hear, hear!" rose up around them, but Bilbo saw Alfrid slink away from his fellow refugees and into the shadows. He would be trouble, the hobbit just knew it. He turned to Bard to find that the man was looking in the same direction, frowning. And when he caught the hobbit's gaze, he shook his head. "If you can, send Master Dwalin to us as soon as possible. I do not want to see Alfrid anywhere near the Mountain, and I'm sure neither do you." He kept his voice low, his eyes stern and worried. Then he called, "Percy? A word?" And when the former gatekeeper joined them, Bard asked, "Can you get one of your men to keep an eye on our dearest Master's aide? I fear he may stir up trouble if given just half the chance."   
  
"Aye, I already did so. With the Master gone, he will try to either insinuate himself into a position equal to that he held before, or, and this is more likely now, he will try to gather up what riches he may and then disappear. Now, I don't think anyone would be sad to see the back of him. Hilda came to me," he nodded towards one of the women, the one Bilbo now recognised from the time they hid at the market in Lake-town where she had, well, dispatched of one of the guards by dropping a flower pot on his head. "And she warned me that he would sow trouble. You saw what nearly happened on the banks of the lake had you not stepped in. Granted, it gives her reason to speak ill of him, but I would rather take her word than Alfrid's. She's always helped us and was never ... the Master's pet."   
  
"If he could hear you now, I am certain he wouldn't be well pleased. After all, he did plead with the Master to save the people, not the gold, didn't he?" The way Bard was saying it though made it quite clear that he didn't believe a word of it. And as Bilbo turned to him, there was a broad grin on the man's face. "Be that as it may, he will not be happy when he hears that he won't be joining the majority of us within the dwarven halls. After all, someone has to watch over Dale, and ensure that those things we do leave behind are still there when we need them."   
  
"And you have elected Master Lickspittle to be the lucky person to serve as a guard?" Percy laughed. "Oh, but he will be delighted. He's secretly always wanted to serve the people, I just know it. And I am sure if we tell him that, you know, that it's for our people, he won't be able to wriggle his way out of it, no matter how hard he tries or how much he wants to. He has, after all, declared himself to be the people's champion. It doesn't matter that we all know it's a lie. This time, it could work in our favour. We just can't give him a way out. And set guards on him as well, to make sure he doesn't wander off, or worse, into Erebor."   
  
"We will do so. You won't have to worry about that, King Thorin." Bard gave a small bow, and smiled at the dwarf and hobbit. "We will have an eye on anyone we think might show ... more than a healthy interest in your treasure. Even if, at least for the time being, it is only Alfrid we have to watch out for. I hope it will remain that way, for all of the other cronies of the Master seem to have disappeared or have died in the firestorm. At least those we know of. Alfrid ... he could be an asset when it comes to rooting out the rest of them. So if we keep a watch on him and who he speaks with..." Percy nodded in agreement at that. "Alright then. Pick only those we can trust implicitly for the watch within the Mountain. I will not stand by while some of us steal from our dwarven allies." Bard once again turned to Bilbo and Thorin, a smile on his face. "Our dwarven _friends_."   
  
"And I will aid you in this as well, Lord Bard," Thorin said with a grin. "My best warrior will rather enjoy having an eye on Alfrid. Maybe you should warn him, though. Dwalin already uttered one death threat today." Bilbo giggled, remembering. "He seems to be in a foul mood. Which isn't surprising, what with the horrid weather. And to be asked to stay out in the wet and cold... He won't be very happy with us for even suggesting it. Yes, I think some word of warning might be in order." The dwarf's grin turned into a full-fledged smirk, one that both Bard and Percy mirrored. "I will let him know of our decision straight away, and he will be with you within the hour." Thorin then turned to Sigrid, who had been quiet all through their exchange. "Would you like to join us already? I am sure there is a better place for all your scrolls within the Mountain. We can help you carry them as well." The young girl, no woman really, blushed and bowed her head. "And none of that. We are to live under the same roof for a while and help each other. Formalities can only be a hindrance in such cases."   
  
"I ... yes. I should like that. Da?" She glanced at her father, smiling. "Will you look after Tilda? I think she is getting somewhat cranky and might even be coming down with a cold. Which isn't surprising considering the conditions we've spent last night in." Bard sighed but nodded, his face showing his worry for his youngest.   
  
"We can help anyone who's sick as well," Bilbo blurted out then, his heart going out to the refugees once more. "Óin is a healer, and I know a few things as well thanks to my mother's teachings. Did you manage to save any herbs at all?" All eyes were suddenly on the hobbit and he blushed. "I ... I'm sorry. I just want to help. And if we act fast, we can hopefully stop any outbreak of, oh I don't know, even if it's just the sniffles. You can't rebuild anything if you have to sneeze all the time."   
  
It was Bard who replied while Thorin simply pulled the hobbit into his arms. "You are right, Master Baggins. Sigrid? Get Hilda to help you with whatever we managed to save." She nodded and ran off, but not before assuring both Bilbo and the dwarven king that she would be back momentarily. Then the former bargeman raised his voice once more, "Gather up your things. The sooner we are all ready, the faster we shall be within the walls of Erebor, where we will be safe and dry." More cheers rose. Cheers of 'Hail, Lord Bard' and 'King Thorin'. And Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief. Which turned into laughter not much long after.   
  
They were back within Erebor, and Ori and Balin had dragged Sigrid off to one of the many studies. Thorin had quickly been able to locate Dwalin ... in the armoury of all places. "I thought our Lake-town allies might need some arms and not just bedding and clothes. Well, at least those who will be joining us in the guarding of the Mountain." He had smirked, and when Thorin had told him of Alfrid and their plans regarding that human weasel, he had laughed heartily. "So I can behave as badly as I want? It's rare that I'm given that sort of permission. You sure you don't have to run it by my brother? Just in case Balin finds a reason why this is so not a good idea, spoilsport that he is."   
  
And that was when Bilbo dissolved into giggles. The idea of Dwalin wanting to do something, and his brother telling him 'No' was just too good. Also, if he was honest with himself, the stress of the day was finally catching up with him, and as Thorin held him close, he began to hiccup. "Hobbits really are excitable, aren't they?" Thorin asked with a laugh, and Bilbo tried to glare at him, he really did, but he knew he was failing miserably as the dwarf instead leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Now. Change into something dry and warm. Ori managed to find a few shirts for you that should fit. He put them by your bedroll. And if you place your coat near a fire while you do change, it should be dry and warm when you put it back on. The material is sturdy, and I remember our workmen using something similar before Smaug came. I've seen them get drenched, and a few minutes later, their cloaks were dry again."   
  
"I recommend you go to your rooms though. They are prepared for you, _my King_. For you and your future consort." Dwalin chuckled and hefted two axes that were rather similar to those that had been taken from him by the elves. He'd even found a new pair of knuckledusters, which completed the whole image of a formidable and rather angry dwarf. "And I shall go and meet my new best friend. I'm sure I can keep him up all night, though it won't be nearly as enjoyable as anything the two of you might be getting up to." Bilbo felt his face heat up again, and Thorin groaned. "I'm just saying that it's not healthy to resist such strong urges. After all, you will need your wits about yourselves if you want to help in the rebuilding of the Mountain. Otherwise you'll just hurt yourself all the time, dreaming of things that are at your fingertips. Or ... a different tip..."   
  
"And that is quite enough," the dwarven king suddenly roared. "I am not a creature of lust alone, Dwalin. And I will not taint this sacred bond nor besmirch Master Baggins the way you think I should." But where any lesser dwarf would have turned and run away, Dwalin just laughed and slapped Thorin on the shoulder. And the king calmed, smiling instead. "Think of what you feel for ... you know who. Would you simply drag him off to your bedroll or would you want to court him the proper way?"   
  
The big warrior sighed and nodded, turning to Bilbo, "You are lucky, and I think you know that. You have gained something very precious today, something us dwarves search for all our lives if need be. I don't know if hobbits have a One, but I know that even if you don't normally, you were meant to be with this stupid loon here." Thorin cleared his throat and glared, but Dwalin shrugged. "And I am happy for you, for both of you. If you ever need anything at all, Bilbo, ask. The Company is at your service. And this time, I really mean it. Not like that evening when I ... may or may not have eaten your supper. When I saw you, I thought Gandalf was joking about you being the burglar. But, just like Thorin, I soon realised my mistake. Actually, make that before Thorin. Because I'm smart, and he ... well ... isn't."   
  
Bilbo giggled at that once more, and even Thorin smirked. "Well, then you better prove just how smart you are. Go and keep an eye on Alfrid. I will see to it that you can send word on how things are going. Though I don't think you will have any problems. By now, Bard will have put the most horrid ideas of you into his head, so you should have a grand time bossing him about. I'll send Fíli or Kíli down later with food. Enough for the two of you but obviously you will be in charge of it." The two dwarves grinned and Bilbo felt almost bad for the snivelling human weasel. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	18. A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets a lesson in dwarven customs, Dwalin is sent off to meet his new _best friend_ , and Thorin is once again doing his best to make the hobbit blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>    
>  Also, no chapter last week as I was on holiday!!! (Which you may have noticed if you follow me on [Tumblr](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/) as I was spamming photos *grin*)

Seeing Dwalin off had been a rather joyous and funny affair, and Balin had indeed pointed out various reasons why doing physical harm to Alfrid might not be such a grand idea. No matter what Thorin and Bard thought. Dwalin had huffed but eventually agreed that he would not use his weapons, or fists, unless absolutely necessary. The only problem was that the big warrior's idea of what was necessary was probably not the same as Bilbo's for example. Or even his fellow dwarves.   
  
"Oh come on, it'll all be fine, you'll see," Fíli finally murmured to the hobbit, realising how quiet Bilbo had become. "Dwalin won't do anything we'll regret later on. He might seem rash, but he's not stupid. You know, it would be worse if uncle had sent either myself or Kíli. You know what we're like. He'd probably give us the slip and be in the treasure chamber before we even notice he's gone." He smiled then, hugging Bilbo to his side. "Just look at the two of them. Best friends through thick and thin." Dwalin and Thorin were standing in the large opening that had once been the great gate of Erebor, and the king's hand rested on his friend's shoulder. "Seeing uncle the way he was ... it was killing Dwalin. I think if he'd been able to, he would have hugged and kissed you for helping Thorin see reason again." The young dwarf chuckled and then lowered his voice, "You see, there were some who thought they'd end up together, but it was fairly obvious that would never be the case. You have guessed by now, haven't you? About Dwalin?"   
  
"And Ori?" Bilbo whispered back. And when Fíli nodded, the hobbit continued, "I don't understand why Dwalin is resisting the whole idea so very much. I don't think Dori and Nori would be overly upset, would they? And it's obvious that Dwalin wouldn't take advantage of Ori..."   
  
"It's for the same reason really that uncle stayed away from you for so long. Despite what he so obviously wanted to do. Whatever you may think of him, yes, Nori wouldn't blink an eye. Or not for very long. But Dori... Dori has been like a mother to his baby brother for so long that I think at times he really believes Ori is his son. You see, they lost their parents when Ori was just a baby. It was a mining accident, and it's the reason Ori is a scholar and doesn't do any manual labour at all. Dori wouldn't allow it. It's also the reason why Nori is how he is. He had to provide for his family, you see? Anyway, Dori won't take kindly to anyone courting his youngest brother, and Dwalin of all people? No. He will think Dwalin is only interested in taking his pleasure and that he would leave once his lust had been sated. Before marrying Ori, of course." And suddenly Dwalin's words from earlier made so much more sense. As did Thorin's.   
  
"That is why your uncle is so adamant about taking everything slowly as well, isn't it?" He had to give it to Fíli, the young dwarf didn't even bat an eye; only nodded. Probably because he had been betting on rather public displays between Bilbo and Thorin anyway. Which still made the hobbit blush to no end. "I still don't understand it, though. It is quite clear that Dwalin loves Ori and that he would do anything to see him safe. He's done so often enough during our journey, something I'm only now realising. And as for Thorin, who would ever think that he's taking advantage of me? He wouldn't. I know that he wouldn't. No more than I might be said to be taking advantage of him."   
  
Fíli snorted at that, drawing the attention of a few of the other dwarves to them, but soon their eyes moved back to their king and Dwalin. "Who wouldn't, Bilbo? You are a hobbit and Thorin is the King of Durin's Folk and King under the Mountain. Please don't get me wrong, but he could have anyone he might want without any trouble at all. He could have them and then dispose of them once he was done and no one would say anything about it." Fíli shrugged and sighed, "Not many will understand why he is with you at first, even after he has made you his consort. Dwarves can be rather ... narrow minded at times, which I'm sure you have already noticed. Uncle himself is a prime example of it after all. However, and having said all this, once they see the two of you together, no one will doubt that your union is a true one. That there is no coercion or anything else improper involved. And it will strengthen his position amongst the seven families to be seen as ... as someone who has found his One."   
  
"I didn't realise..." Bilbo wanted to slap himself for being so blind. Of course there would be repercussions. How could he have been so blind?   
  
"Doesn't matter anyway," the young dwarf smiled. "I just think you need to know that there is a reason for his behaviour that has nothing to do with the gold. And the same is true for Dwalin. But don't worry. Dwarves, while stubborn, can come around rather quickly as well. Besides, you are the _Hero of Erebor_. That will go a long way, I can assure you." The hobbit huffed, and Fíli shook his head. "Don't even try to fight it. Without you, we wouldn't be here. And without you, Thorin would still seek war and not peace and an alliance with the people of Esgaroth. You have been the heart of our Company, and still are. So once the dwarves of Durin's Folk get over the whole ‘you're a hobbit' thing, it'll be fine. And the same is the case for Dori. Only I think you'll be accepted as a part of Erebor before Dwalin will be accepted as Ori's mate." He chuckled then, and Bilbo allowed himself a sigh of relief. Fíli noticed, of course, and smiled at him. "Trust me, all that matters is that you love Uncle Thorin. And you do, that's plain to see. Always was really, he's just blind. So don't worry, alright? If anyone, it's Dwalin who has reason to worry."   
  
"And why would that be?" Thorin's voice came from behind him, and both Bilbo and Fíli whirled around to find themselves face to face with the dwarven king. "You weren't by any chance discussing Dwalin's love life or lack thereof? Fíli, sometimes I wonder why you take such a keen interest in him. And then I remember that ... a certain someone is a friend of yours and it all makes sense again." The blond dwarf grinned. "You are correct, though. I wouldn't want to trade places with Dwalin. Unless, Bilbo... You don't have family back in the Shire that might take offence to you choosing a dwarf as a mate?"   
  
That made the hobbit grin, "Aside from the Sackville-Bagginses, there's only the Tooks in Tookborough. And they would probably approve. Both of my going on an adventure and _choosing_ a dwarven mate. Though I don't recall choosing you at all. It was more that one day I woke, and I realised that you were on my mind almost all the time. But no. No one is going to run after you with a frying pan or anything of that sort. My mother might have, though I am not so sure about that actually. She might also have welcomed you to the family with a big hug and a kiss to both your cheeks. Or, knowing her, she would have kissed you, right in front of me at that. You see, all she ever cared about was my happiness. And she would have taken one look at the both of us and ... she would have known. She might even have understood about this whole ‘me being your One' thing. She was a Took after all." He smiled, wishing once more that Thorin could have met Belladonna.   
  
"She sounds a lot like my sister, doesn't she?" Thorin had turned to his nephew briefly, and the blond dwarf was nodding vigorously. "I cannot wait for you to meet her. And I wouldn't be surprised if she had been in on this whole betting pool as well." That made the hobbit blink in startlement. "You don't really think that she's not been keeping up with how our little quest was going, do you? If it wasn't Fíli and Kíli, then Balin will have written to her, and Balin would have been only too happy to inform her about certain developments. Even now I do not doubt a letter is already on its way to the Blue Mountains, telling her about a certain bead and braid, though skipping the entire affair regarding the gold. If she never hears of it, I will be a happy dwarf."   
  
"Don't worry, Uncle," Fíli smiled. "We won't tell her. There's things mum needs to know, and then there's things she most definitely doesn't. However, it was Balin and I, together, thank you very much. Kíli was too worried that writing to her about the two of you would jinx it even more. After all, you two were rather stubborn about it all." Bilbo's eyebrows rose, and he was about to protest when Fíli gave him a look. Which silenced the hobbit. "Don't you deny it. The way the two of you always seemed to ... gravitate towards each other was a dead giveaway. But did you speak about it? Nope. You did not. So don't glower at me, _Uncle_ Bilbo. Kíli did have a valid point, though now he wants to kick himself for being so reserved in regards to his bet. Anyway, Nori and I are going to see if Bofur wants to join us outside again. Who knows. We might have caught a coney or two." Fíli neither looked nor sounded hopeful, but at least it was obvious that he was trying to help out wherever he could.   
  
And when the young dwarf had left Thorin and the hobbit in search for his companions, the king smiled wistfully, "He will make a great ruler one day. Greater than I will ever be even with you by my side. He knows what to do to help out more than I ever did. Yes, I went and found work wherever I could, but ... it took me away from my people. Instead of forging alliances, I was simply selling my craft and expertise." Thorin laughed then, a harsh sound devoid of any mirth. "I was all but selling myself, Bilbo, when I should have done things differently. Dis always told me that I should try to open trade routes, but after Erebor fell, I found it rather hard to trust anyone further than I could throw them. Even my own kin at times. If our halls have any ties with the folks around us now, it is thanks to my sister. And the same can be said about these ties we are forging with the people of Esgaroth. They aren't my work, Master Hobbit, but yours. For without you, I would still prepare for war, when I should ask for peace."   
  
"I am sure you would have ... snapped out of it eventually. I just gave you a little nudge." But the dwarf shook his head, and Bilbo couldn't really argue with him. The gold had sunk its claws deep within Thorin, and the hobbit doubted the king would have come to his senses before blood had been unnecessarily spilled. Maybe even his own. "Well, at any rate, I am glad that you are yourself once again. And I am glad that war is no longer on your mind." He smiled shyly, and Thorin returned the gesture manifold, making the hobbit's heart flow over as it was wont to do whenever the dwarf looked at him this way.   
  
"What is on my mind right now, Master Baggins, is to get you into dry clothes. Come." Thorin held out his hand and Bilbo took it without giving it any thought at all. Much to the delight of the few dwarves still remaining in the entrance hall. They were cheering even as the hobbit blushed to the very tips of his pointed ears. "They will soon tire of this. It's just ... a novelty to see their king and burglar finally getting their act together. Dwalin's words, not mine. Come, let us get you into drier things. And you need to see our chambers still. I am sure they will meet with your approval." Thorin did not turn to walk away though, but looked at the other dwarves, gave a short nod, and pulled Bilbo into a kiss that soon turned just as passionate as their little ... _tryst_ in the treasure chamber had been.   
  
"You see, lads? I didn't make it up!" came Nori's cry, and Bilbo could hear the glee in the dwarf's voice. Breaking the kiss, he was about to turn to glare at him, but found himself quite unable to do so. Thorin's hands were on either side of his face, holding him gently in place, smiling down at the hobbit. "Now come on, pay up!" He heard Nori, yes, but the way the dwarven king was looking at him rendered everything else quite unimportant. No matter how embarrassed he was.   
  
"That should appease them all," Thorin chuckled eventually. "For I am sure they were still arguing about the payout." Dwarves! Bilbo could only shake his head. "I am sorry, but I will not apologise for kissing you. Not when it is something I plan on doing as often as I can." Try as he might, Bilbo could find no fault in such a plan. After all, it mirrored his own so very nicely. Only, he was hoping to make his wishes come true in a little more private setting. He might no longer be a proper gentlehobbit, but still... He hadn't turned into a dwarf just yet. "Now, my hobbit, let us see to it that you do not catch a cold again. I have to tell you that it was quite scary to see you so very miserable in Lake-town. It's not something I wish to repeat any time soon."   
  
Bilbo chuckled and, before he could stop himself, swatted Thorin's arm. Which thankfully wasn't encased in that silly golden armour anymore. "I told you before and I'm telling you again. It was _nothing_. Just a bit of a fever and a snotty nose. Nothing to worry about. What will you do if I ever get really sick? Sit and mope at my sickbed and drive me stir-crazy with it? I'm a hobbit, Thorin. There will be times when I am unwell. You will have to get used to it. We are hardier than the race of man, but we're not like dwarves. However, walking around in the rain isn't going to give me a cold or flu. Floating down a forest river while clutching the edge of a barrel and not being able to at least dry myself afterwards, that will. And did. So while I do appreciate you worrying, you are turning into my mother. Or worse. Dori." The dwarven king visibly cringed. "And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"   
  
"Are you sure you've got no dwarvish blood within you? For that was very cruel indeed and could have come out of my sister's mouth. Maybe I should keep the two of you apart, or I won't be able to sleep at all for fear of what you two are scheming together." Bilbo giggled and, as the dwarf turned down the hallway that lead deeper into the Mountain, he fell into step next to him. Thorin was taking shorter steps, he found, so it was easier for the hobbit to keep up. That alone made him grin in a rather silly manner, and the dwarf raised an eyebrow at him in question.   
  
"It's nothing," Bilbo laughed. "Just ... ever since we came to Erebor, I was worried for something or other. Mostly you." Thorin sighed, and the hobbit nudged him in the side. "But I'm no longer. I know there is a lot of work ahead of us, but for the first time I feel truly happy. And looking around, I can almost see what it must have been like before Smaug came, and how it all will be again before long. And I think that, yes, this will do just fine as a new home. It won't be a simple hole in the ground, a smial in the Hill. It will be a whole mountain, Thorin! With a great city of men just on our doorstep. I truly cannot wait. And I really can't wait to see the faces of the Sackville-Bagginses when they realise that I am living in the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth, surrounded by riches beyond Lobelia's wildest dreams." He chuckled. "Oh, you have to join me when I return to sort out my affairs. She'll faint at the sight of you."   
  
"Would that be before or after I brandish my axe?" Thorin asked with a grin, his voice as calm as if he were discussing the weather. "Or would you rather I pull you into my arms in the middle of Hobbiton and kiss you until we both forget where up and down are and are left entirely breathless?" That suggestion made Bilbo blush, for if they did that, he could kiss any remnants of respectability goodbye. Then again, he didn't really care about that anymore, did he? He knew his mother would have loved to shock her fellow hobbits if their places had been reversed. Still, he was not Belladonna Baggins, née Took.   
  
"I think that won't be necessary. They will realise quickly enough that you and I are ... well..." What exactly were they?   
  
"Betrothed? For by that time, I intend to have placed a different braid into your hair. One that will let any dwarf know that you will be my consort before long. The Consort under the Mountain. My husband and my One." If Bilbo had blushed before, now he turned a true crimson, his cheeks and ears burning. He couldn't reply at all, and simply gave a rather embarrassing squeal of pleasure when the dwarf lifted him and spun him around before setting him down to kiss into his unruly hair. "They will know that you hold my heart in your grasp, my burglar. And the sooner you get used to that fact, the better." Thorin was chuckling, and did not stop the entire way back to their sleeping area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	19. Shadows of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is haunted by memories, and Bilbo is pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>    
>  **Translation of Khuzdul:** Ubnan - greatest treasure.

Having gathered up their things in the large hall near the throne room, Thorin was leading the hobbit through parts of Erebor he had never seen before. There was hardly any destruction here, for the entrance to the royal quarters had been well hidden behind a large, but plain looking door Bilbo had passed before without giving it any heed. But beyond that door, the riches of the Mountain became quite obvious. Green marble gave way to red and white, and tapestries of great battles lined the hallway. The wide hallway! Bilbo thought the whole of Bag End might have fit into it without a problem.   
  
Seeing the hobbit's gobsmacked expression, the dwarven king chuckled, "You didn't think we lived in rubble, did you, Master Baggins? This is not even the main part of the living quarters. The doors leading off this hallway open on to guest rooms and even servants quarters. There is a grander entrance for high dignitaries and the royal family itself, but Dwalin told me that Smaug destroyed the door, inadvertently cutting off his own access the the rooms and the wealth within. So while we have to reconstruct the grand entrance, the rest of the royal quarters is very much unspoiled. Including my old rooms. I hope you will like them. They will be Kíli's after my coronation, for only then will I have the right to move into the chambers of the King. Fíli, on the other hand, can already move into the quarters my father once shared with my mother. The rooms of the crown prince. For that is what he is now."   
  
There was pain in Thorin's voice, and grief. Balin had once told the hobbit of Thorin's search for his father, of his hope that Thráin might still be alive. Clearly, he no longer felt that way. And he knew there were no words to make it better, so he simply squeezed the dwarf's hand and smiled gently. Thorin looked down at him and eventually nodded and sighed. "They would have liked you I think. There would have been surprise, of course, not at you being a hobbit or male, but that you would accept my suit. Especially mother. She would probably fear you had gone insane and question you whether you truly knew what you were agreeing to. And father ... he would have warned me to not screw up, the way he so nearly did when courting mother. You see, he and I both needed the object of our affections to take the first step."   
  
He sighed and stopped at an intersection with an even grander hallway. "This is the King's Way, leading from the throne room directly to the chambers of the royal family." Turning left, he indicated a large mound of rubble. "That was the gate once, made of gold and decked with gems and jewels and inlaid with the finest lines of Mithril. It was a piece of art and I hope we will be able to find it again; either under all that stone or in the treasure chamber." He turned in the opposite direction then, where, at the next intersection, Bilbo saw a fountain where wild boar and fawn froliced. The water wasn't running, but the hobbit could imagine how splendorous it must have been. "Beyond lie the rooms of the royal family and of their most honoured guests. It is where you would be staying even if my father was still alive to take the rule. If the dragon had never come and I would have found you in a different manner. And I would have, Bilbo. There is no way fate would have denied us this." He gently touched the hobbit's face, stroking his thumb over a smooth cheek.   
  
And Bilbo leant into the touch, covering that large hand with his own. "I would have loved to meet them. And I agree. Somehow, I think, we would have ended up right here." He closed his eyes, simply enjoying this time they had for themselves. Soon, the people of Esgaroth would be with them and then time alone would be surely become a rarity with all the work that needed to be done.   
  
"At least you will be able to meet my sister. Though I wish..." There was a strange sheen to Thorin's eyes that had not been there a moment ago, and it took Bilbo a moment to realise that it was unshed tears. Never before had he seen the dwarven king like this, never had he thought it possible! The sheer agony in those blue eyes made the hobbit want to weep as well, and he quickly dropped the small bundle he had been carrying, cupped Thorin's face and stood up on his toes to bring their foreheads together. He didn't know what the dwarf had been about to say, but every ragged breath spoke of suffering that had been ignored for far too long. Thorin's own travelling pack joined the hobbit's as he pulled Bilbo near, and closed his eyes, shivering against the hobbit. "My brother," he whispered brokenly, as if every word caused him even more suffering than the last. "He died in that battle Balin spoke of. Fighting by my side. When he should have stayed behind. When he..."   
  
That was when the silent sobs began, and the dwarf swayed against Bilbo. Before long, he sank to his knees, taking the hobbit with him and clinging to him as if he were Thorin's lifeline. Maybe, in that moment, he was. And slowly the enormity of what was happening sunk in. The dwarf king had never expected to return to the Mountain, to walk these familiar halls again. That much had been obvious the night they had opened the secret door. Returning had opened wounds that had never healed; that had been festering for all these years. Thorin seemed to be overwhelmed now by the memories of his life before the dragon came, before his whole existence had been torn from him, along with most of his family. And up until now, he had not been able to deal with any of it. First there had been the dragon and then the gold lust.   
  
"Wherever they are they are looking upon you now with pride, I am sure of it," Bilbo whispered in an attempt to soothe the shaking dwarf. "You have accomplished something amazing, Thorin. You have reclaimed your home. And now you are rebuilding an alliance that should never have been sundered. You have overcome so much, and as foolish as this might sound, I am so very proud of you. I know it doesn't matter, not in the big picture, but I am. Look around you and imagine these corridors teeming with life again. Think of all that is once more possible because you are back in your Mountain. This is your home, and I am so happy that I got to play a part in seeing it returned to you."   
  
Thorin laughed harshly, "A bigger part than I did myself, my hobbit. Without you, we never would have succeeded."   
  
"Yes, well, we wouldn't have without you either." The dwarf snorted, clearly not believing Bilbo's words. Well, that simply wouldn't do. "Thorin! You were the leader of our Company. And still are. Without you, I wouldn't have wanted to be brave and have adventures like my mother always spoke of. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have run out of my door at all. I know it's silly but ... thinking back on it, I believe part of it was to see your and my signatures next to each other. To be your equal in a roundabout way. At least on paper. And after, all I wanted was to prove myself to you. You gave me the courage to be not just a Baggins, but to be a Took as well. You made me believe in myself, and fight for something bigger than myself. Suddenly, I didn't just worry about ... oh, this is going to sound so stupid ... the next meal or what cake to bake on Sunday. I began to care for you, for all of you. I grew ... fond of you. More than fond. Despite the way you were treating me for so long. Or maybe even because of it."   
  
Thorin lifted his head then, tear filled eyes focusing on the hobbit. "How can you make excuses for my rudeness? Bilbo, according to dwarven customs, you would be more than entitled to demand compensation for it. I didn't exactly stick to the contract. Well, the unwritten bits that are simply assumed when it comes to dwarven agreements of this kind. To be treated with respect if nothing else. To not be belittled..."   
  
Bilbo placed his finger over the king's lips to silence him. "And we both know why you were doing it, don't we?" he asked with a gentle shake of his head. "First of all, I wasn't, as Balin so aptly put it, burglar material. I was soft and so very used to the comforts of my home that I truly had no place amongst you. _And_ then there is the whole thing about you trying to protect your One, am I not correct?" Thorin's only reply was a huff. "You see? You must have been so very torn. On one hand wanting me near and on the other wanting to keep me safe. I'm surprised you didn't tie me down and send me back to Hobbiton when we were in Rivendell."   
  
That made the dwarf smirk despite his tears. "Tie you down? Oh, do not give me ideas, ubnan." But his smile faltered as quickly as it had come. "I am very selfish, Bilbo. If I wasn't, maybe you would be in Bag End now, safe and cosy. But I couldn't send you from me. When ... when I thought you gone in Goblin-town, I was so afraid that you may have done exactly what I accused you of. Run back to Rivendell. Or worse. And I don't know what I would have done without you appearing so very suddenly. I honestly don't know. After all these years, I should be used to loss, and yet..."   
  
More tears fell, and Bilbo once again wrapped his arms tightly around the dwarf, pressing his forehead to Thorin's. "Shhh, I am here and I'm not going anywhere. I know I can't promise you forever, for I don't know what will happen in the future, but I can promise you this. As long as there is life left within me, my heart will be yours. And even after, I will try to find you again. You won't lose me while I have anything to say on the matter." Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer to Yavanna and her husband to make it so. They had put them together after all, so surely they would also be interested in keeping them together.   
  
Thorin nodded and drew in a ragged breath. "I have waited for you all my life. I couldn't..." He tightened his hold on the hobbit, shaking with sobs he had held back for far too long. "To think that I attacked you this morning. Bilbo, I could have hurt you! I'm such a miserable wretch..."   
  
"And this is quite enough," Bilbo exclaimed. "You were not yourself, you hear me? You were not yourself. The dwarf who was by my side all day, that is who you are. The warrior who fought orcs, wargs and spiders, he is who you are. And the king who stood before the refugees of Lake-town. That is who you are. I'm not afraid of you, and no matter how ill you speak of yourself, how much you doubt that you deserve this, I know the truth. And the truth is that I love you, Thorin Oakenshield, and that you love me. And that is all that matters right now." He huffed for emphasis, reminding himself of his own mother. "I love you. And it is more of an honour than any Baggins deserves really to be here, with you, right now."   
  
He wanted to say more. Wanted to ask Thorin to tell him more of his parents, his brother. But he knew it would be too much too soon. The dwarf was barely able to put himself back together as it was, still clinging to Bilbo. But slowly his sobs subsided, and he eased his hold on the hobbit. And when he looked up, Bilbo cupped his face and kissed away the traces of his tears, smiling. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Master Baggins. But I'm not going to second guess fate, nor complain. Because you are right. I do love you. You are my One, and will be my consort before long." A smile appeared on his face then, growing stronger and stronger until it touched his eyes. "Well, unless you do catch a cold after all because instead of taking you to our rooms, I make you kneel on the cold marble." Standing slowly, Thorin pulled the hobbit to his feet. "Come, my hobbit, a warm fire awaits and dry shirts."   
  
And so they were off again, their bundles under one arm while their free hands were linked together. "I hope all the plans and blueprints have survived in the royal library. For I have no idea whatsoever how this fountain worked and I want to see your face when you see it with the water flowing again. Not to mention the bath chamber in the king's rooms. The rooms that shall be ours soon. And the small waterfall on the terrace. I hope it can be restored as well. It was a lot like the small brooks of the Shire and I am sure you would love it very much. I will ask Ori to search for them this evening..." Thorin was rambling, that much was obvious. Speaking of this and that to forget what had happened before. But that was fine. Bilbo had been the same in his youth when he had done something foolish or had been overwhelmed by his emotions and so he could empathise without a problem.   
  
Besides, it was nice to have a guided tour of sorts, and by the time they reached the doors to Thorin's chambers, or rather _their_ chambers as the dwarf insisted, he had learned more about the Kingdom of Erebor than he had during all those months they had spent on the road. And that was not for his lack of trying but the secretiveness of his dwarven companions. Now though, things were different. According to Thorin, he was a friend of dwarves after all, and would, eventually, be the king's husband and consort. Every time he thought of that, a shiver ran up and down his spine. That morning, only a few hours ago, he had believed everything lost, and now he wore a dwarven braid in his hair, and Thorin held his hand so very tightly and yet with so much gentleness that it took Bilbo's breath away.   
  
"Right then," Thorin murmured, his voice low and filled with sorrow still. "Here we are. I hope Dwalin has done a good job at setting everything right, for I cannot remember how I left my chambers the day the dragon came." Letting go of the hobbit's hand, he pushed open the heavy doors, and Bilbo gasped at what he saw. Whatever he had been expecting, well, it wasn't this. Except maybe the high, vaulted ceiling. But that seemed to be the norm within the Mountain. The main room was spacious but still ... cosy in a way. Just like Bag End. One wall was lined with bookshelves and at the opposite one, in the massive fireplace, a fire had been lit and was now burning merrily. There were high windows at the far end, opening onto a terrace that might be a lovely place in different weather. But now nothing and no one would be able to persuade the hobbit to go out and _enjoy_ the rain.   
  
"It is beautiful," the hobbit whispered eventually, setting down his pack by the door. And as he turned to the dwarf, Thorin was smiling at him, clearly relieved that Bilbo wasn't about to run screaming from the room and Erebor. "I think I could live here. Yes. Or in other chambers if they are anything like these."   
  
"The chambers of the king are larger, but the design is very much the same. My grandfather loved his comforts, and one of them was a nice pipe in the evening as he was sitting on the terrace watching life go by down below." His smile turned reminiscent, but not sad the way it had been before. "There was always a roaring fire in his rooms and an armchair to sit in to peruse a book or two. And with a few hobbit touches, you will feel as if Bag End has simply expanded, I am sure of it. And there is a large room off of the main living quarters. A study of sorts. I would love it if you were to share it with me the way grandmother did with the king before she passed. I cannot remember her, but I know grandfather lost himself when she was..." Thorin's eyes widened almost comically and he gasped. "Of course. That's why he was so susceptible to the gold. Maybe there is no curse lying upon our line after all..."   
  
Bilbo, who had walked further into the room and had turned around as Thorin began to explain about the king's chambers, was sinking into one of the armchairs by the fire. Wanting to smack himself for being silly. Of course! This made so much more sense than the gold and that stone suddenly taking control over someone out of the blue. King Thrór had lost his queen, his One. And he had been seeking to fill the emptiness within his heart with something else. Only that something else had been the treasures of Erebor, and his attempts to struggle on soon turned to obsession. And Thorin had seen it all happening before his very eyes, but had been too young to understand the true meaning of it all. It had been like this that the fear of a curse had entered the young dwarf's mind, and when at last he had returned to Erebor, he had all but expected to fall prey to said curse. Only, there wasn't really one. It had been the fear of the curse that had dragged Thorin under, and most of the Company. They had lived with tales of the gold lust, and followed Thorin. Even in this.   
  
However, it hadn't been the gold that had affected their king. Not really. Thorin _needed_ the stone to unite the rest of the dwarven families, and he had allowed the lure of the treasure to cloud his mind. To fill the emptiness within his heart and silence the surety that he would never win... Bilbo.   
  
Oh, but he was a fool of a hobbit. Had he said something before, or given Thorin just the slightest indication of his own feelings then maybe... Maybe a lot would have been different. Except he hadn't know himself, had he? He swallowed and stared at the dwarven king who stood rooted. But then he moved, quick as lightning and knelt beside Bilbo. And he was smiling. "I was right then. You are like an antidote. Maybe the stone will really only be a stone..." His voice sounded so very hopeful, and Bilbo could do nothing but nod and wrap his arms around Thorin and hold on tightly. Hope. There was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	20. The Royal Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin spend some quality time in the king's old chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>    
>  Some sweetness, because they both deserve it, be warned. Might give you toothache :P Also, I will take a break for a week again as I really have to sort out my Hobbit BB story AND a birthday drabble AND Easter!!! So happy Easter to you all and I shall see you again in two weeks' time <3

Bilbo was going to kiss Ori. Right on his mouth, and preferably in front of Dwalin to stop the two from moping around for much longer. The shirts the young dwarf had picked out for him were wonderful. They had been crafted for dwarflings, yes, but that was no problem for the hobbit at all. They fit him and they were just as plain as his own garments had been. Simple, but high quality cotton, and clean! Oh, they were clean, and Bilbo gazed longingly at the bath _tub_ , wishing he could fill it and indulge himself a little. But Thorin was waiting for him, and he had already taken long enough just fawning over the bath chamber and the shirts, and... Oh, but he was displaying signs of being a very silly hobbit indeed, gawking as he was.   
  
Not that Thorin had minded as he had lead the hobbit through the bedroom ... with that lovely large bed that called to them both to come and lie down to rest for a while ... and into the bath. It was, in a word, huge! And not at all what Bilbo had envisioned. It was almost comparable to the airy rooms in Imladris ... almost. These chambers were clearly of dwarven make, the designs and patterns on walls, floors and ceiling geometrical rather than floral. But here and there a bird sat amidst the stone columns, or a bee buzzed on a flower blossom. And the bath itself was part of the floor itself, steps leading down into it. It was big enough, Bilbo thought, to go swimming in it if one was so inclined, but for once the idea of so much water didn't fill him with dread at all. And how could it, with the dwarven king by his side, that big hand warm against his back.   
  
Thorin had left the hobbit, who was still staring at everything and nothing in particular, with a chuckle or two, promising to wait in front of the fire. Bilbo had changed quickly, chiding himself for asking for privacy. All he was doing after all was take off his jacket, vest and shirt. Then again, the way Thorin had gazed at him as they passed through the bed chamber... Was he truly _that_ enticing? In his heart he knew the answer to be a resounding ‘yes', for thinking of the dwarf amongst those sheets made his blood rush south, much to his chagrin. Splashing his face at the sink ... who'd have thought the plumbing would still be working ... he took a few deep breaths to stop his racing heart. It simply would not do to return to Thorin's side in a state of arousal. The dwarf would know straight away, and it would make things even harder for him. For them both. They had work to do and couldn't simply act like two lovesick and horny tweens. Not that he'd ever been one, but he had heard stories aplenty. Stories of why certain cousins of his married and had children before they even came of age. Well, at least now he understood them a little bit better.   
  
Sighing to himself and shaking his head, he closed the rest of the buttons on his new shirt, fixed his braces and picked up his previously discarded vest and jacket. And his old shirt that had seen better days. Many moons ago. Still, he would try to wash it as best he could, for at the moment, it was the only one he had left of his own shirts. Thanks to those blasted spiders in Mirkwood. His trousers were still in quite remarkable shape considering, as was his vest. Well, if one looked past the fact that he had lost his buttons. His jacket though, the one Bard had given to him, that was quite damp right now. But if Thorin was correct about the material, it wouldn't be for very long.   
  
He briefly considered slipping on his vest already, but, mean as it might be, he wanted Thorin to see him wearing something of dwarven make. And so he walked out into the bedchamber and placed his pack neatly on one of the chairs before carrying his vest and coat into the living area and the warm fire that would hopefully dry the latter before long. But he hadn't expected what he found by the large fireplace and it took his breath away.   
  
Thorin had clearly looked through the books on those large shelves and found some to his taste as he was currently perusing one tome with great interest. While sitting in one of the armchairs. With hair falling into his face. Bilbo's hand came up to his throat and he gasped. Never before had he seen the dwarf so unguarded. He looked so ... young. Young and beautiful, and when he heard the hobbit's footfall and he looked up, those blue eyes were warm and gentle, and Bilbo felt himself melt, his knees turning to goo. Was this what he could expect from now on? Being Thorin's consort ... would it be like this? Spending time with only the king already was an eye-opener.   
  
This was not the dwarf he had met in Bag End, the noble leader of a lost kingdom. Nor was it the king who had knelt with him in the rain, sharing their first kiss. No. This was Thorin. Thorin, not the King under the Mountain. Not the uncle of two rowdy young dwarves, or the friend and brother-in-arms of Dwalin. No. This was Thorin as barely anyone else had ever seen him. He was at home again, his real home. Not the halls in the Blue Mountain he had to help build by becoming a blacksmith again. This was his real home. And Bilbo allowed himself a smile of triumph. He had given his word that he would see Erebor restored to the dwarves. And they had done it. They had really done it.   
  
"You look well pleased with yourself, Master Baggins. Dare I ask why that is?" Thorin's voice was warm and filled with laughter. His eyes however, they had darkened and were now the deep and dark blue of a starlit night, smoldering and ... not at all helping with Bilbo's resolve to return to the rest of the Company as soon as possible.   
  
Swallowing before he could speak, he slowly crept closer, holding his damp coat in front of himself to hide what was hardening within his trousers. But once he had placed it near the fire, over the back of a chair Thorin had put there for that exact purpose, he had lost his cover of sorts. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time the dwarf saw him flustered. Only now they were alone and he knew full well that coming out of the bedroom half dressed was already making things difficult for the king.   
  
Taking another deep breath, he turned back to Thorin who had placed the book he'd been reading on the table next to his armchair. "I was just thinking that we truly achieved what we set out to do. I can hardly believe our luck. This quest was always more of a wild fancy than something that truly had a chance of success, and yet, here we are. Erebor once again belongs to the dwarves of Durin's line and you are where you were always meant to be. At home." He smiled almost sheepishly and took the hand Thorin held out to him. Only to be pulled not only close but into the dwarf's lap. Oh, this was such a bad idea. Or maybe not. For Thorin did not even try to lean in to kiss him, much to Bilbo's disappointment. No. The dwarven king simply smiled up at the hobbit as if he was the greatest treasure he'd ever seen. It was enough to make even the son of Belladonna Took squirm with embarrassment.   
  
"Thanks to you. Gandalf was right; we did need a troublesome hobbit who slowed us down and ate all our food and generally was a nuisance. But not any hobbit would have done, Bilbo. We needed _you_. We needed your stout heart and your strength. Your loyalty, and I still don't quite understand how we won that given the way I treated you." Thorin shrugged before continuing. "You showed me, showed us all, what true courage is. From the beginning. To come running after us the way you did, and then..." A warm hand was suddenly pressed to Bilbo's cheek, and the dwarf's eyes were filled with unspoken emotions. "You nearly died because of me. You were willing to give your life for mine. Why?"   
  
Thorin's eyes were searching, boring into his soul, and the hobbit felt at a loss for words. Because he still could not explain what had made him get up from his tree branch that night. Except, he couldn't even bring himself to think of a world without Thorin Oakenshield in it. That and ... he wanted to make the dwarf smile again the way he had, ruefully though it had been, after Bilbo had given his little speech about why he had come back. And suddenly he had his answer. "I think it was because, for all my talk of belonging where my armchair and books were, and my garden, I knew in my heart that that wasn't the case at all. I ... I belonged with you and you were my home, and my home was daft enough to go and get himself killed and I couldn't just sit there and watch it all unfold. I couldn't. I think that is why I was so shaken by your words on the Carrock, and then..."   
  
Thorin moved his hand to the back of the hobbit's head and pulled him close so their foreheads were touching. "I still don't know how I managed to tear myself away from you. When all I wanted to do was to hold you tight forevermore. You don't even know how Gandalf smirked at me, all the way down those rotten steps. And Dwalin! They were incorrigible. Not that I wanted to stop them in their glee. I was barely paying attention to where I was walking. I simply ... I kept imagining that embrace over and over again, dreaming of what could have been. Of touching your soft hair..." Bilbo felt the dwarf's other hand being lifted then, fingers threading through his unruly curls. "I wondered what it would smell like, and I am happy to report that I was right at least about that. It smells of pine needles, just freshly trodden into snow, and of the earth you so love."   
  
Bilbo had to chuckle and swat at the dwarf's shoulder. "You, Master Oakenshield, are even sappier than me. At least I have the good sense to keep my thoughts to myself, but you..." He rubbed his forehead against Thorin's then, giggling. "How bloody oblivious I was. I thought it was only me. That I was being the biggest fool since, oh, I don't know, since Bullroarer Took invented the game of golf according to Gandalf. For surely that was a rather silly thing to do, boring as that _game_ is. No fun whatsoever. Unless one has a stop for food every so often. But I digress. I thought it was only me, and now I realise that, had I paid a bit more attention to you and your actions, I would have known." He pulled back to cup Thorin's face with both his hands, smiling as the dwarf leaned into his touch. "I would have known that you didn't think me a burden any longer. That you did ... care for me just as much as I for you."   
  
"Maybe it was all for the best. I don't think we would have made it had I started to court you on the journey. I wouldn't have been able to put you in danger at all. Not that I was. But I had no right to stop you from doing harebrained things that got us out of yet another mess. Not without giving myself away, that is. Also, who can say what else would have happened." Thorin's expression had turned pensive for a moment, but now he was smiling again. "It doesn't matter anyway. We are here now, and that is all I care about. And you tempt me once more by walking around in a dwarf-make shirt and without your vest. Not a very respectable hobbit, are you?"   
  
That made Bilbo laugh happily as he shook his head. "I haven't been respectable since I ran off with you lot. And no hobbit of repute would ever wear a dwarf's braid in his hair, and yet I do. As for my vest, you will remember that I lost my buttons in Goblin-town. So wearing it would have still enabled you to gaze your fill." He was tempted to stick out his tongue for good measure, but that would be baiting the dwarf in a most cruel way. "Which reminds me. Do you think I might be able to find new ones somewhere? Or material for a new vest. This one really won't do for much longer." He gestured toward the chair where his coat was drying. He'd placed the vest on the seat, and it looked as sad as Bilbo felt when thinking of it.   
  
"I am sure you will be able to find either of the two in our stores. Ask Balin to show you to the tailor's guild. I would hope that some of the bales and rolls of cloth have survived. I understand that moths like to eat everything that is not stored correctly, but I cannot remember us ever having problems with such things. Before Smaug came, I mean." Bilbo smiled, intrigued by the tales of life in Erebor before the dragon had come and ended it all. And Thorin was not in tears now, but was beaming up at the hobbit and never before had Bilbo felt this ... _loved_.   
  
He couldn't help himself and leaned closer to touch his lips to Thorin's again, briefly and ever so chastely. The desire that had been there before had vanished and had been replaced by the purest of emotions and nothing else. This was what the stories were about, the hobbit mused. Those tales his mother had told him when he was little and had babbled about his beloved having blue eyes. And to think he hadn't been alone with this ... precognition. That Thorin had crafted those beautiful beads before the hobbit had even been born. It made his heart overflow with love and affection. "I could get used to this," he whispered against the dwarf's chapped lips, and the king's low chuckle told him that he wasn't only one to feel that way.   
  
"Unfortunately, we will have to return to the gates soon, but if we didn't, I would gladly remain here for the rest of the day and spend time with no one but you. There is much I would show you, Master Baggins. Like these books for example. They are in Westron so you can read them. Stories of our past. History if you will. It's how I learned the Common Tongue. I mean, how to _read_ it. Dwarves are raised bilingual most of the time, and even those amongst us who won't speak Westron for some reason or another will understand it. If they pretend they don't, they are lying. Which is something you can point out. With my blessing." Thorin grinned and nuzzled into the hobbit's neck, which made Bilbo giggle.   
  
For a moment, the hobbit wondered if there wasn't a way they could remain behind. So they could bask in this newly found closeness they had both craved for such a long time it seemed. But even his Tookish side scolded him for even suggesting such a thing. Thorin was king, and a king lead by example. At least a good king did. Still, he haggled with himself, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, Thorin had just made an offer that went above and beyond everything the hobbit had dared to hope for. To learn of the history of the dwarves... "Are you sure I'm allowed to read those books? I know how secretive dwarves can be."   
  
"I have named you a friend of dwarves and you are my One, Master Baggins. Bilbo." The dwarf's voice had softened as he whispered the hobbit's name, and he pulled back to cup Bilbo's face. "No one else has as much right to learn about Durin's Folk as you do, and that includes our histories _and_ our language. Even though I think you will regret ever trying to master Khuzdul. It is not easy to learn, and might seem ... harsh to your ears." Harsh wasn't the word Bilbo would have used, but he wasn't going to tell the dwarf that whenever he spoke their secret tongue, the hobbit became rather flustered. That would be asking for trouble.   
  
"It will be an honour to learn it, no matter how long it takes. I just don't want to put anyone in an awkward position simply for teaching me. I know that you are their king, and it is your order, but there might and will be those who disapprove of your choice and..." He could not carry on as Thorin had placed his finger over the hobbit's lips.   
  
"You are my One," Thorin whispered as if that explained everything. And maybe it did. He had said before that their bond was sacred and that no one would dare stand between them. Still, Bilbo worried. Which was something the dwarven king could apparently tell just by looking at him. "Bilbo, no one would dare question my feelings for you. I know Balin did, but he was under the spell of the gold, and surely that absolves him at least to a certain extend. Trust me, if I say you are allowed to learn then you are. Besides, once you are my consort, no one but me will be able to speak against you, or deny you what you desire. You shall be second only to me." He smirked then, his face lighting up, "And even that I'm not so sure of. After all, you have to stop me from doing stupid things. Like getting myself killed again, don't you?" Bilbo nodded and hugged the dwarf fiercely, and they stayed like this for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	21. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors of Lake-town come to Erebor, Bilbo is in 'healer' mode, and Bard makes suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D And thank you to everyone who's recently started following me on Tumblr. You are all awesome!!!   
>    
>  Sorry sorry sorry! I know I said it would be two weeks, but now it's been three! I blame the BB story which is turning out to be quite long, but its now in the homestretch. I hope *glares at Thorin who's being a dimwit* I might have to take a week's break again from posting this story as I really want to finish the BB :P Hope that be okay with you all ;)

It was just in time when they returned to the gates, hand in hand and still smiling rather stupidly if Balin's chuckles were anything to go by. The people of Lake-town were drawing near, Bard walking at the front of the column next to Bain and Percy. And they looked happier than Bilbo had ever seen them. Not just the former bargeman, no. All of the refugees seemed to be filled with new hope, and it was wonderful to see it. Gone was the destitution and sadness that had clung to them not so long ago. It reminded the hobbit of young lambs standing in the pastures of the Shire and enduring their first ever deluge. But after the rain was gone, they always looked even happier than they had before. For they had learned that not every day the sun was shining.   
  
He blinked at his own silliness. Was he truly comparing what the people of Lake-town had been through to little lambs getting a bit wet? He had been, hadn't he? Glancing at Thorin, he shook his head at himself. Love, it seemed, was turning him into a babbling idiot. Well, not really babbling, which was a relief. But how far from it was he really if that was what he was thinking of? Soon, he would truly turn into one of those lovesick tweens he had always thought of as idiots for making such spectacles of themselves.   
  
"A coin for your thoughts, Master Baggins," Thorin chuckled, drawing the hobbit out of his reverie. Which was just as well. Still, Bilbo glared up at the dwarf who now raised his eyebrows at him. "Or are you simply enjoying yourself and the fruits of your labour? For seeing our new allies stream up the road must feel like a victory to you. Considering how I behaved before, and how much you made me change my ways. For the better, I hasten to add. I do not regret the fact that you made me open my eyes to my own ... madness. On the contrary." The hobbit's glower had turned into a brilliant smile, and now he was afraid his face might break from it. Happy, he genuinely was happy. The gloom had truly been lifted from all of them, and together they looked to a brighter future. Except; no one had told the weather this it seemed.   
  
"Now, whatever it is you are discussing amongst yourselves can surely wait," Balin interrupted them, but even though his words were stern, his eyes were fond and filled with kindness. They way they should be. "We should go and welcome our guests. Our _friends_." Then he added, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "Our builders..." Thorin grinned and Bilbo tried and failed to glare. It was good to have the old Balin back, so very good. Yes, he still looked at the hobbit with regret in his gaze, but that would not last for long, Bilbo hoped. There was, after all, nothing to forgive. Not really. But if the old dwarf thought he had to atone, then the hobbit would allow it.   
  
"Aye, that we should. I see you have made progress in here as well." Thorin gestured around the hall, and Bilbo's eyes fell on that enormous golden bell once more, which had been moved to the centre of the marble floor, ready to be lifted into its customary place, and the hobbit had to admit that he couldn't wait to hear it chime. Even if it was just so Thorin could truly start believing that he was home again. "You truly are fascinated by it, aren't you, Master Hobbit?" the dwarf asked, his voice amused. "Once they have fixed the chain up there," he pointed at the high ceiling, "you will see what I've been talking about. And I hope that soon the sound of the bell will mean the same to you as it does to me. Even though I am no longer sure that Erebor is my home as such." Bilbo frowned at that and turned to face the dwarven king. And Balin threw up his hands in the air and sighed rather dramatically.   
  
"It means that Thorin has found his One and consequently, no place will ever be his home again. You are, Bilbo." The hobbit wanted to protest, to point out that Thorin had spent the greatest part of his life dreaming of retaking Erebor, and yet, he knew Balin was right. It was the same for him as well, wasn't it? The Shire would always be dear to him, but he knew that even if he never went back, which he would, thank you very much, he would still be happy. As long as he was with Thorin. And he was getting soppy again. His mother would have him by the ears for his silliness, she really would. Just like Balin might where Thorin was concerned. The mere idea of that made the hobbit giggle. "Now," the older dwarf's voice sounded more irritated now, "whatever it is that you deem so funny, it will have to wait. Here is Bard now. Dori! Come over here and help our friends. They will be weary after spending time out in that horrible weather."   
  
And with that Balin was gone, bustling around with Dori. They were showing the arriving refugees were to place their belongings and pointed them towards warm fires and the large stew pots Bombur was busily tending. Bard and Percy had reached the dwarf king and hobbit now, and they, too, looked at the white-haired dwarves with broad smiles. "I knew we'd be welcome here, but we didn't hope for anything like this," Bard smiled as he bowed to Thorin. And to Bilbo, much to the hobbit's embarrassment.   
  
"We offered you not only shelter, but also our aid. We will share food and clothing with you, and you shall also receive the gold I have promised you. And the crown I threatened with." Thorin's smile was smug and the hobbit had to admit that he enjoyed seeing his beloved ... and thinking of him like that still sent shivers up and down Bilbo's spine ... back to how he had been in Bag End. Self-assured and regal, but with a sense of humour that had not been there before. Regaining the Mountain had taken a heavy weight from his shoulders, and now that he no longer heeded the call of the treasure, he seemed younger than he had been the entire time they had been on their journey.   
  
Bard rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that. But clearly I shan't be that lucky." His eyes were sparkling with mirth though, a sign that he was rather amused by Thorin's _threats_. However, that faded when a cough could be heard behind them, and he swirled around to come face to face with the woman Hilda who held the hand of Bard's youngest daughter. Tilda looked like death warmed over, pale and Bilbo was quite certain that her hands would be clammy and cold. "Oh darling, are you feeling worse than before?" He knelt in front of the little one, his hand going to her forehead. And it was obvious that what he found didn't inspire confidence in him. "She's feverish..." Hilda nodded and as Bard turned back to Thorin and Bilbo, his expression was pained and worried. "Please..."   
  
"Balin!" the dwarven king called. "Fetch Óin. Tell him his healing skills are needed." He then glanced at the hobbit, a faint smile on his lips. "And maybe you can help her as well, Bilbo. You did say that your mother taught you, didn't you?" The hobbit nodded, his heart going out to the young girl. "Then I think it might be best if we set aside a small area here for you two to take care of all those who are feeling ill." The dwarf's voice gave nothing away of his incomprehension. Dwarves, it seemed, never caught cold or anything of the kind, and as such they knew _of_ such diseases, but had never experienced them. Óin had learned, of course, and knew that other races were susceptible to cold and such, and he was well aware of the treatments for certain ailments. But Bilbo still remembered the old dwarf's shock when he had started sniffling in Lake-town. Clearly it was one thing to know of things, and another to come face to face with them.   
  
"Of course," Bilbo whispered. "Maybe over there, where the bell used to be?" He pointed at the area, now clear of any rubble ... and the huge bell. "If we get a few chairs, we can probably take care of most here already. For those who need to get more rest, Óin can set up a proper hospital. Where Erebor's used to be." Thorin nodded thoughtfully. "We will be needing a fire, and hot water. Possibly some tea as well. Little Tilda here looks like she could do with a hot mug." She nodded and smiled at him, even though she had just started to sniffle. "Alright then, come with me, young Tilda. Thorin? The tea?" He couldn't believe he was actually giving the King under the Mountain an order, but ... oh well.   
  
"But of course," the dwarf replied, much to Bard's delight. Even though his daughter was clearly sick, he chuckled and took her hand to lead her to the empty space Bilbo had picked for their makeshift healer's practice. Mistress Arrowroot would be so proud of him. Or maybe not. She would probably have him by the ears, just like his mother, if she saw the state of things. The state of him! Then again, he was trying to help those in need, and that would go a long way with her. Especially when it was a little one like Tilda.   
  
Soon, the young girl was sitting on a large boulder, furs spread on its surface to keep the cold at bay. And she smiled, holding a steaming cup of herbal tea in her hands. "It's just a bit of ginger and camomile, nothing fancy," the hobbit explained to Bard. "But it should help her. And it's something warm, which should go a long way." He turned back to the girl and smiled, "Did you get wet on the way here?" It was a silly question given the state of the weather, but then again, her clothes seemed to be dry as far as he could tell.   
  
She shook her head, "No. Hilda had me under her coat. Just like Master Thorin did for you." She giggled, but that soon turned into coughing and sneezing. And Bilbo's heart went out to her. She was probably feeling miserable, and still smiled and tried to make light of things. So young and already so brave. Still, when he remembered asking if the dwarves would bring them luck, he had to laugh a little. She had endured so much already, but had retained her innocence. At least it had been that way before Smaug had destroyed Esgaroth.   
  
"Here you go, young lass," Óin muttered as he wrapped two blankets around the girl. "That will keep you warm. If you want, someone can take you to your sister. She's in the library and there's a fire burning merrily there. Ori and Balin can have an eye on you and if you feel worse, you just say the word and they will fetch us." Tilda smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her tea. "And we'll make you a whole pot of tea, just for you. Maybe Master Baggins will even lend you some of his newly acquired handkerchiefs..." The old dwarf was grinning like crazy, and Bilbo found himself glaring at him. His _obsession_ with handkerchiefs was still a cause of much delight where the dwarves were concerned, especially when one of the first things he had asked for in Lake-town had been, well, proper handkerchiefs.   
  
The old healer smiled sweetly, as if he hadn't just poked fun at Bilbo and held out his hand to Tilda. "Alright then, let me take you there myself. I will need some books anyway, so that will be the best way to take care of both." He turned to Bilbo. "There might even be a few things you can read, Master Baggins. Books in Westron, I mean. Until you're able to understand Khuzdul." Óin didn't seem to have any problems at all with Bilbo learning the secret language of the dwarves, which gave the hobbit hope.   
  
"Off you go, then," Bard said, smiling down at his youngest. "And tell your sister not to make a nuisance of herself by asking question upon question. It is nice that Master Balin and Ori have taken an interest in her, but I don't want them to come to regret it." Tilda nodded and clambered off the boulder, following Óin further into the Mountain. "I hate to see her like this," the dragon-slayer muttered. "I never know what to do. Her mother did, but when she passed... Sometimes I think Sigrid is a better parent than I am."   
  
"It's never easy to pick up the pieces after someone's death," came Thorin's voice, thoughtful and quiet. Bilbo hadn't noticed the dwarf returning to them after he'd handed out tea left, right and centre. And not only to the sick, but to everyone who needed a hot drink. "When my nephew's father died, my sister was inconsolable. It fell to me to be their surrogate ... parent. Their everything for a while. It is not easy, especially for little ones who won't understand why their mother or father is not going to come home anymore. It was hardest for Fíli, surprisingly. Kíli was still a babe, but Fíli ... he knew his father. And I think there were times when he thought that I had ... spirited him away to take his place. He was angry, and at times still is. Kíli I think envies him. For knowing Vili. Or at least he used to. I think losing their father has made them grow as close as they are. Fíli is always looking out for his brother, even if it means speaking up against me." Bilbo could remember exactly that happening; in Esgaroth. _'I belong with my brother,'_ Fíli had said, as if that explained everything. Maybe it did. Looking up at Thorin now, the hobbit could see the pain in his eyes, and unshed tears. He reached for the dwarf's hand before he even knew that he was doing it, and squeezed it tightly. And the king gave him a sad smile, and pulled him close.   
  
For a while, neither of them spoke, but eventually it was Bard who broke the silence. "Well, I believe you wanted us to help you with the rebuilding works? And guard duties, let us not forget those. Percy over there has picked out those we can trust ... hopefully. He and I will take the first watch tonight, and I think the fewer people who know the location of the treasure chamber, the better. Erebor is big enough, I am sure, to never stumble over it if one isn't looking for it. Or even if one were to search for it."   
  
Thorin nodded and sighed, not letting go of the hobbit just yet. "Once Fíli, Nori and Bofur return from their hunting expedition. Or maybe... Kíli!" The young dwarf had just stepped into the entrance hall, smiling at what he saw. Clearly he hadn't quite believed his uncle's words and was now beyond happy. "Come over here, would you?" Kíli nodded, and quickly crossed over to them, his smile intensifying as he saw Thorin's arm around the hobbit. "Would you show Master Percy to the treasure chamber? And maybe put your teachings to the test and work on a guard rota with him. He and Bard have chosen trustworthy people who will aid us. Though feel free to also put the members of the Company on it. Not Dwalin, though. After all, he is otherwise engaged."   
  
Kíli grinned. He had loved the idea of Dwalin watching Alfrid and putting the fear of death into that _'snivelling weasel'_. In fact, all of the dwarves had thought it a rather splendid idea. "Well, I hope Dwalin's engagement means we don't really need to guard the treasure, but I'll see what I can do." Turning to Percy, Kíli bowed his head. "Would you follow me? I think it would be best if you saw all the various entrances and so on." This was something Bilbo still did not understand. Why would there be several entrances to the treasure horde? He would have to ask Balin at some point. He knew Thorin would know as well, but the idea of talking about anything to do with the gold with the dwarven king filled Bilbo with dread still. Even though it was probably unfounded.   
  
Shaking his head, Bilbo blinked in surprise as he realised that Kíli and Percy were gone and both Bard and Thorin were gazing at him. "You worry again, Master Hobbit. But I guarantee you there is no need. Percy and his men are trustworthy. I would lay my life and that of my children into their hands, and I know I would not regret such a decision." The hobbit nodded, glad that the true reason for his fretting wasn't all that plain to see. At least not for Bard. Thorin looked unconvinced but did not speak up. "Now, I see where you might need help. There is a lot of rubble, and no gates. I think we should be able to restore the wall and place, well, if not the dwarf-made ones that used to be here, then at least sturdy wooden gates that will keep the cold, and unsavoury characters like Alfrid, out. It shouldn't take too long to craft them, for most of us are not only fishermen, but also builders. And if you will remember, Lake-town was made of nothing but wood. Which was our downfall."   
  
"Yes, that would be wise, wouldn't it?" Thorin glanced over at the gaping hole in the wall, nodding. "A gate, yes. And new battlements for the guards." The dwarf looked as if he'd seen a ghost, and when Bilbo squeezed his hand, the king shook his head. "Forgive me. But I was on those battlements when Smaug came. I was with Balin and ... I saved his life there. So many though, so many of us perished. And why? Because of my grandfather's greed." He cupped Bilbo's face then, oblivious to the comings and goings around them. "But I am not my grandfather. Not because I am stronger than him or more resilient. I am not him because I have a secret weapon. You." Then he touched his forehead to the hobbit's for a few precious seconds before turning back to Bard. "A gate, yes. I think that would be more than helpful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	22. Fireside Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plans are being put into motion, and Bilbo's knowledge of farming is called upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D And thank you to everyone who's recently started following me on Tumblr. You are all awesome!!! Also, BB is done and I'm waiting for my artists now to do their thing :D

Bilbo was amazed how much could be done in such a short span of time. Within an hour or so, judging by the complaining of his stomach, the men of Lake-town had cleared the rubble away and some had even started to build the wall Bard had been talking of. Others were scouring the halls closest to the entrance for wooden beams and such for the replacement gates. Bard was sure that they could be in place come morning, especially if some of his men worked through the night. And given the fact that it was about their safety as well as the dwarves', he was certain no one would bat so much as a lash at the suggestion of doing so.   
  
"You look surprised at the speed of our progress, Master Hobbit," the lake man eventually commented with a grin. "Don't be. Just think of it this way. If something was amiss in Esgaroth, we had to be able to make repairs in a rather speedy fashion. And the conditions in Lake-town were not nearly as ... benign as they are here. It is warm and dry, and there is hot tea and broth if we desire it, which is so much more than we had before." He smiled at Thorin, bowing his head in thanks. "It is far beyond anything we could ever ask for, and not at all what I expected when you agreed to putting a roof over our heads. I truly misjudged you, Master Oakenshield."   
  
"Not so, Bard, not so. If it hadn't been for our dear hobbit here none of this would be happening." Bilbo blushed and wondered once again why everyone always had to focus on him and his so called _deeds_. But when Thorin pulled him closer ... they were sitting around one of the fires, together with Balin who had left Ori, Sigrid and Tilda in the library to ‘fend for themselves' ... he could no longer remember why he minded the dwarf's praise so much. How could he, when it resulted in such warm and loving embraces? He'd been completely mistaken about dwarves it seemed. They were beyond affectionate, though sometimes they seemed to be rather rowdy and rude. Thorin didn't seem to mind who saw him hold and kiss the hobbit, on the contrary. There had been moments when the king had pulled him into a kiss for no reason other than the desire to ... well ... brag. In front of Dori and Bifur, and later Glóin who simply grinned at them and bowed his head. Truly, dwarves were, as a whole, impossible. And Bilbo loved them all the more for it.   
  
"It is true," Balin added. "We had all lost our way, with just a few exceptions. I hope that no one else will ever have to endure the rude awakening the lot of us have experienced. There are things that I would love to undo, and yet I cannot. Things I have said and done..." He looked to Bilbo and Thorin then, his eyes bright with unshed tears. So he wasn't over it at all as the hobbit had hoped. "I am sorry. I truly am." He shook his head then and shrugged, realising that Bard was looking at him rather curiously. "Let me just say it this way. My brother behaved better than me, and that never happens. I was unkind if not to say cr..."   
  
"And that's enough, Balin. It doesn't matter anymore. None of it does. Thorin and I have already forgotten about it anyway." Elbowing the dwarven king in the ribs, he got Thorin to nod in agreement even as he was frowning at the hobbit. Either Thorin had already forgotten everything Balin had said in the treasure chamber, which was unlikely, or he was very much upset about it still and simply didn't let others see it. "I know you're happy for us. I know all of you are. What happened before no longer has bearing on us."   
  
Balin was about to reply, but then, surprisingly, Thorin butted in. "He is right. It matters not. The only thing that does matter is what we are doing now that we are free from the gold's call. Believe me, Balin, the things you said and did are nothing compared to my deeds." The arm around Bilbo tightened, and the hobbit knew exactly what the dwarven king was thinking of. He wanted to tell Thorin that it was of no import, wanted to yell at him, but ... that would be the wrong way to handle it. He could, however, squeeze the dwarf's hand, and so he did. Thorin turned and smiled at him, returning the gesture and pressing his lips to the hobbit's brow. "I think the best way to atone for it," he murmured into Bilbo's hair, "is to make the best of the situation we are in now. Rebuild the home we fought so hard to regain. See both Erebor and Dale restored to their former splendour if not more, and be a bastion of hope against the oncoming darkness."   
  
"You speak of the spiders in Mirkwood, don't you?" Balin asked. "And the orcs... Azog will not give up, and you know it. He's attacked Lake-town the night Smaug destroyed it after all, even though he was not there himself."   
  
When Fíli, Kíli, Bofur and Óin had first spoken of the orc attack, Thorin had not reacted at all. He had simply glanced around at the gold in the treasure chamber, his eyes wild with greed. Now though, now he straightened his back and nodded. "We will have to prepare for war, I think that much is obvious. Maybe the oncoming winter will stop him from attacking the Mountain, but I doubt it." He snorted. "It is good that I sent for my cousin already, though I believed Dáin would have to aid us against your men, Bard, not Azog's orcs. I am afraid the Defiler wants me dead, and would do everything in his power to see his wishes and plans come to fruition. My head on a pike and my line ended. He will find though that the Line of Durin is more resilient than he thinks. We will be ready for him. And while I have no right to ask your aid, Bard, I would be honoured to call you my brother in arms."   
  
"We are allies now, are we not?" the man replied with a smile. "We shall stand by your side, as you are beside us now, in our time of need. Who knows what might have come to pass had you not allowed us shelter. If those orcs attack us again... Had they attacked us in Dale, we would have been slaughtered." Bard shook his head, and Bilbo felt shivers run up and down his spine. He didn't even want to think of such a thing. The women and children that would have perished ... it made his heart clench in his chest and he leaned closer to Thorin. Bard saw of course, and shook his head at the hobbit. "But it won't happen, Master Baggins. We are safe now, inside the Mountain. And we shall work together, both in times of peace, and those of war. But we will never fight each other. No. It will never be as I had feared."   
  
"When Fíli returns, we will inspect the armoury once more. While most of our armour and weapons are made for dwarves, I wouldn't be surprised if some were fit for humans as well. And we will send word to Dwalin. Surely there are still arms and such to be found in Dale. Let us see all of us ready for what might come our way, but still hope that it won't." Thorin nodded to himself, and then looked to the hobbit who was gazing back, worried. "It is better to be prepared, Master Baggins. I will never be surprised by an orc attack again. I think all of us had quite enough of that during our journey to Erebor, don't you agree?" Bilbo had to give it to the dwarf king. He did have a point indeed. Still, the hobbit didn't like the thought of battle, not in the slightest.   
  
"Should we not think of rebuilding as well? If there is to be a battle, maybe, then having provisions for its aftermath would be vital, no?" As always, Bilbo felt more at ease taking care of others than thinking of ... what might happen should the orcs of Gundabad attack Erebor. What he knew though was that he wouldn't leave Thorin's side and watch over him the way he had that night on the slopes of the Misty Mountains. Even if it meant he would have to pay the ultimate price, the dwarf would live as long as he was around and had anything to say about it.   
  
"Of course, Bilbo," Balin smiled. "We will be ready, for a battle we might or might not have to face, and its aftermath, but more importantly for the winter that is going to come no matter what." The hobbit could have hugged the white-haired dwarf. This was something he was more than happy to talk about. "Thorin said that you wouldn't mind helping with assessing of what we have and what we may need to acquire for the next spring. Dwarves aren't necessarily known as farmers, but I am sure our human allies and friends will be willing to aid us." Bard smiled and nodded, and Balin went on with a grin. "But of course it is you, Master Hobbit, who is our secret weapon. For you know about such things even more than the people of Esgaroth."   
  
"Aye," Bard grinned. "We are fishermen, not farmers. Most of our vegetable and grain came from further afield. And from the elves, of course." Thorin hissed, but fortunately didn't comment further. "Obviously we had some fields ourselves. And our vineyards." Ah yes. That was what the barrels had been for. "I guess we will have to learn about farming again, now that we shall return to our ancestral home of Dale. With your help, Bilbo, it shouldn't take us too long."   
  
The hobbit grinned, "You are aware that I wasn't a farmer, right? While I do know the basics, I never bothered to learn anything further. However, all hobbits have a love for growing things, and we seem to have a knack for gardening and everything else of that kind. So I think I should be able to help you. And if I can't, there are those in the Shire who will. I can write them and ask them for their aid." Young Hamfast Gamgee sprang to mind, for he was quite knowledgeable already, especially where root vegetables were concerned. And his family were employed as Bilbo's gardeners anyway, so it was only fitting. And then there were the Cottons in Bywater of course. And books in his own library. He really had to return to Bag End as soon as possible to sort out all of his affairs. Maybe... "I think it might be best if I send word to my cousin Drogo anyway. As things stand, I won't be returning to my little smial anyway, will I?" He grinned as Thorin simply pulled him closer as if that was answer enough. Which it was. "Would you mind if I borrowed one of your ravens then? And some paper from the stores? Maybe Balin can help me draw up something to pass ownership of Bag End to Drogo and such?"   
  
"Are you sure," Thorin asked, his voice soft but still ... removed in a way. As if Bilbo's answer didn't matter to him at all.   
  
Only the hobbit could see right through the facade, and turned to the dwarven king, touching Thorin's cheek. "How often do I have to say it for you to believe me? I'm not the hobbit I was before anymore, and I don't want to be. I have seen things I never thought possible, made experiences that were beyond my wildest dreams and the thought of returning to my quiet life in the Shire is ... not appealing at all. My home is here, and besides, I don't consider my contract fulfilled at all. Yes, the Mountain has been reclaimed, but you don't have a functioning kingdom as yet. I said I'd help you reclaim your home, and I haven't done that yet. It will take years to restore Erebor to its former glory. At least. So I'm afraid you'll have to endure me at least until then. And who knows, you might grow used to having me around." He smirked and then yelped as the dwarf swooped in for a loving kiss that was filled with giggles and softly spoken words of love.   
  
"You know, lads, we won't get anything done at all if you keep doing this," Balin chuckled goodnaturedly. "So, Master Bard, when do you think we can move onto some of the other halls? While you will be able to stay here, it's not exactly nice to sit, well, on the doorstep. Or the front porch as those ghastly goblins put it." Bilbo had to chuckle at Balin's attempts to get them to rejoin the conversation, but he was too busy being kissed senseless to care. "Oh for Mahal's sake, you two! You are king and future consort, not two dwarflings barely old enough to know about love."   
  
Thorin sighed and, after stealing another kiss, he pulled away, his gaze filled with regret. "I remember now why you were always the sternest and harshest teacher. You never let us have any fun." Balin simply raised his eyebrow at that. "Very well then. I suggest first clearing the way to the throne room and the royal quarters. The guest rooms and so on and so forth. Smaug didn't come that way, that much is clear so chances are that everything is still in relatively good condition. And we need to aid Óin in his work to reopen the hospital. Even if there won't be a battle, accidents do happen; especially as we do not know how structurally sound certain parts of the Mountain are after the dragon rampaged through it. And while the wealth of Erebor lies within the mines, I forbid anyone from entering them until our foremen have arrived from the Blue Mountains to inspect them. They are a dangerous place at the best of times, and now..."   
  
"I agree," Balin nodded. "No one should risk their life just for a handful of ore or gems. I will see to it that signs are put up near the entrances and that people are informed of the dangers. To be frank, I never agreed with letting anyone but the miners themselves traipse around there." Thorin nodded, and the hobbit guessed that Thrór had done just that. To show off his wealth, Bilbo assumed.   
  
"It's a bit like the quarry in Scary, I suppose. No one goes there unless they work in it. I know it's not a mine as such, but I have never been to one, and I have been to Scary. Another walking holiday. Further afield than the one I told you about. Frogmorton really is just up the road from Bywater." He shook his head, "What I'm trying to say is that I agree. The mines should be off limits to anyone but those who work in them. And even they shouldn't be allowed in until after they have been made safe again. Besides, I don't think we need to worry about accumulating more wealth right now. I think Smaug did so already. Or are you telling me that the mountains of gold down below are just the treasure horde of your grandfather." He had doubted it from the start, especially when stumbling over uncut gemstones and jewellery of what could only be elven make.   
  
"No. It is not. He was attacking the surrounding area for years after he had taken the Mountain from us, gathering more loot. I think he flew as far south as Rohan. Or at least that is how the stories tell it. I will send emissaries whenever we can figure out whether something in the treasure chamber belonged to someone else. Either to restore what was theirs or their ancestors to them, or to offer some kind of compensation. Trade if possible." Bilbo blinked. "What? You didn't think that I know nothing of diplomacy, did you? Balin here was a harsh taskmaster, and he taught us well." Thorin's face crumbled. "Though Frerin was mostly asleep for his lessons..." Squeezing his eyes shut, the dwarven king shook his head and turned to Bard. "My brother. He perished in battle long ago. In a battle we had to fight alone because no help came from our former _allies_. So ... anything elven will remain within this Mountain until such time as I am certain that they will not backstab us again. Not like that faithless woodland..."   
  
"Thorin," Bilbo whispered, gently stroking the back of the dwarf's hand. "Think of the bargain you might be able to strike with him. You will give him no choice but to agree to help us. Not without losing his face. And if I have learned anything during our time as his _guests_ that is not something he will risk." It was difficult for Bilbo to think less than kindly of elves, and yet, where the King of Mirkwood was concerned, he had no qualms. Thorin may have insulted him, but his offer to help had been one of the phoniest things the hobbit had ever heard. Thranduil only had one person's interests at heart. His own.   
  
Thorin nodded, "I know. And I will do it. I just don't have to like it, do I? And even if he becomes our ally again, I will not trust him as far as I can throw him. No matter how my grandfather slighted him, it is one thing not to assist us against Smaug and quite another to turn us away from his gates when we came pleading for his help. How many dwarflings died because of him?! No, Bilbo. I will do as you suggest, but you cannot make me like it. Or him." And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	23. A Friend's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin and Bilbo are having a chat, and Bilbo gets to see more of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D And thank you to everyone who's recently started following me on Tumblr.

Thorin and Bard had gone off to inspect the progress on the new wooden gates, and Balin had pulled the hobbit aside, worry and pride warring on his face. "You must understand that this is not easy for him. To give anything to someone who held us prisoner ... short of cutting our hair and clipping our beards, it is the greatest insult ever. To hold us against our will and without a truly just cause. We might have been trespassing, but usually that leads to being cast from a realm, not thrown into the dungeons. And Thranduil knows this. He's overshot by a mile and doesn't have a foot to stand on. All he does have is the might of his army, and if he uses that against us, I am sure his fellow elven lords won't take kindly to it. I know what Thorin says about the Golden Wood, but ... we didn't exactly ask for their help in retaking the Mines. They weren't the best allies, the Galadhrim, but never did they turn on our kin the way Thranduil has."   
  
Bilbo had to smile at that. " _Our_ kin?" The old dwarf just shrugged and grinned, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Do you truly believe that they will accept me? Thorin thinks they will the moment they see the two of us together, but I have learned that our two races aren't that different and I know that hobbits can be rather ... narrow minded at times. Maybe I worry too much, but this is all rather new for me. Yesterday, I still worried about all of us, and I thought I had lost my friends to the gold. Now, now Thorin is ... Balin, he is..." Tears clouded the hobbit's vision and he sniffed.   
  
To his great surprise, and relief, Balin's arm came up around his shoulders, and he pulled Bilbo into a sideway embrace. "I know you don't agree with us betting on your happiness, but I have to say that I knew it from the moment he first laid eyes on you. He doesn't normally behave like that, even if he thinks someone is little more than a grocer. No. The pull, it was there from the beginning. And I saw you change, right there under my very eyes. The night you saved his life, I was certain of it. Had it not been for that accursed gold, I think he would have made his move on you the moment we witnessed Smaug's demise. And he wouldn't have stopped at a Braid of Intent. However, this might be a better way to go about it all. And maybe you had to see him at his lowest, my dear friend, to find the courage to stand up to him. For you have to be able to do just that. He won't just be your husband and love, he will be your king. And I don't mean you have to bow to him and follow his every order. On the contrary. Bilbo, you will be his consort, the one person in the whole of Erebor he will _have_ to listen to. Because if you don't agree with his decisions, you can and should veto them."   
  
"Even if that means nothing ever gets done?" Balin nodded and Bilbo blinked through his tears. "But how can I do that? Balin, I have no idea how to run a kingdom! I can take care of a small smial and the fields and such that I have inherited, but what you're suggesting is..."   
  
"No more than you can do. I know it. I've seen it before. When we were ready to give up, you rallied. When no one would speak up for Thorin, you did. You are the other half of him, Bilbo. You will know, more than anyone else ever could, what is going on in his head. And you can temper his rage, his anger. You already did. Or do you think had I suggested giving Thranduil his jewels he would have agreed?" Balin chuckled as if the answer to his question was perfectly clear. Yes. Clear as dishwater. "He wouldn't, Bilbo. No way he would have agreed to that. But you ... you know just how to word things so they make sense not only to us, but to him as well. You are kind and always, always try to find that little ray of sunshine, of hope, no matter how dire a situation might be. You are the perfect consort for him. And he the perfect king for you. Don't worry, Bilbo. Even if there are those who might not agree with his choice, they will soon realise their mistake." Balin's smile faded and he turned away from the hobbit. "And I ... I am sorry about what I said. It was cruel and unforgivable. And untrue about the both of you. Thorin would never simply ... sate his urges and then leave you. Nor would you try to further your ... advancement..."   
  
"Balin." This time it was Bilbo who wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder. "It's fine. It really is. It wasn't you who said those things, and I knew that all along. As did Thorin. There is nothing you need to apologise for. Not really. But if you insist, then ... help me and guide me through this? I fear Thorin is too _addled_ at the moment to be of great help to me. And I need help. Oh, Balin. I do need help. I don't know if I can do this. I'm just a hobbit. Completely out of my depth and if I managed anything good on this journey, then it was down to luck and nothing else. And now I'm to be... Oh, by Yavanna. I wouldn't even know where to start."   
  
"Lessons," Balin said matter-of-factly and the hobbit cocked his head, blinking in confusion. "Well, I think it's quite obvious, no? You have much to learn about the Line of Durin and dwarves in general. And we have to learn about hobbits. You are truly remarkable, just like Gandalf told us all those months ago, at Bag End. You remained true to ... well ... your contract, but it's not just that. You have risked your life for us, and only this morning you did so again, I am certain. Thorin wouldn't have changed his mind just because you asked for it. Whatever you did, it must have shaken him to the very core. And doing something like that can't have been easy. Or safe for you. I don't want to know the details, Bilbo, but I do salute you for it. It's exactly what was needed, and what a good consort is meant to do. And maybe it was just sheer damn luck that made you succeed, but I don't think so. From the first evening you were destined to be together. If not for longer. Your lives are tied now, and that, Bilbo, that makes you one of us. One of the bravest of us at that."   
  
The hobbit shook his head as if to deny Balin's words, but when he thought back to those moments of idiocy on his part, idiocy his friend now called _bravery_ , he had to admit the old dwarf was right. He had known he was at risk and had been willing to give his life to bring Thorin back to his senses. But no, there had been nothing brave about it. It had been desperation if anything, and the inability to see the dwarf he loved in the state he was in for much longer. "I needed him to see the truth, Balin, that's all. I couldn't endure his empty gaze anymore, nor the anger and rage that filled him. I couldn't. I just ... I couldn't."   
  
"Because you are his One, and he is yours as much as hobbits can have one. A One, that is." Balin chuckled. "I know it must be very confusing to you, but ... do you remember how sick you were in Lake-town? Thorin was beside himself. Dwarves are very good at enduring anything, but when the one we are meant to be with is hurt, our protective instincts become almost overpowering. I don't know how he endured it, how he managed to not give himself and his feelings away. And I'd wager it was the same for you when the Defiler nearly killed him, wasn't it? There was no thought, just action." Bilbo nodded. He couldn't remember really what had come over him except the need to protect the dwarf. _His_ dwarf. "You will eventually get used to it, to the pull of your bond. You will be able to part ways if the need to do so arises, and not suffer because of it. But for now, while it is all so new, I recommend you stay near each other."   
  
Bilbo frowned and wondered how Balin had such in depth knowledge of love and ... having a One. Was there someone waiting for him in the Blue Mountains? Or had there been someone at some point? He wanted to ask, but how could he without intruding. Dwarves were secretive at the best of times and this, this was beyond private. But Balin seemed to be able to see right through him. "I had a love once, Bilbo. I wasn't always old and grey. Well, white really. I think I will see him again before another century is done. In the Halls. I know well the pain of losing your One and I assure you, you do not want to go through what I did. The emptiness where once your heart had been, and the agony of having to go on because he wouldn't have wanted me to just lie down and die. Not when he gave his life to save mine. The way you and Thorin very nearly did for each other on so many occasions. And I don't see that stopping any time soon. He's our king after all, so danger will never be far from him. You ... you on the other hand seem to attract situations that aren't exactly safe." Balin chuckled at the hobbit's put-upon expression. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You can't deny it."   
  
"It's not my fault that our journey wasn't exactly as ... uneventful as I had hoped," the hobbit replied, arms crossed over his chest. He glowered for all of a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. "Well, you can't deny _that_ ," Bilbo eventually hiccupped, smiling broadly. And Balin, Balin was not far off himself. Which was such a relief to the hobbit. "Anyway, I think we better do something productive and don't just sit around and moan about things and such. I mean, I know I've been doing the moaning, but that's beside the point." Balin simply chuckled and winked at him. "Right. So... Where should we start?"   
  
"Well, I suppose we could go and inspect some of the rooms in the main living quarters. Or maybe it would be better if we just go to the artisans' area? Hmm," Balin frowned, his forehead creased and furrowed. "It's closer, though I'm not sure Smaug didn't lay waste to it. You see, there may have been some gems and jewels there, especially near the Jewellers Guild. After all, our artisans and their family would either live in the guild house of their chosen profession, or near it. The rooms are very spacious if I recall correctly, and anyone living there held quite the position within the Mountain. There were always chambers available in most guilds, but if there weren't, folk would take up lodgings nearby, and then the guild master would try to have new rooms added to his or her hall as soon as possible. Let us check the stonemasons guild first. Less danger of anyone ... acquiring something that's not theirs if you see what I mean. You can't carry off a bolder of marble as easily as a ruby, after all."   
  
Bilbo chuckled, "That is true indeed. Though I don't think our new friends would be very interested in jewels at the moment. They are too busy filling their empty stomachs and familiarising themselves with their new environment. After all, it is quite a difference to Lake-town, and for someone who has never lived _inside_ as it were, it's quite a culture shock. Even for me it's not that easy to get used to, and hobbits live in hillsides and such. It's these huge and airy caverns I think, and maybe it's because I'm reminded of Thranduil's halls and expect elven guards around every corner. Trust me, you think you had the short end of the stick sitting in the dungeons, but I don't think you really did."   
  
The dwarf nodded and sighed as he was leading the way deeper into the Mountain. "I suppose you're right there, lad. Though I think it might have been worse yet for Thorin. For obvious reasons. He was so worried about you. I was in the cell next to him, and he would speak of nothing but you for most of the time. When he wasn't cursing our _hosts_. I think he very nearly kissed you when you showed up with the keys, and to be honest, a few wagers were placed upon just that eventuality." Bilbo shuddered at that. He cared for the dwarves of the Company, deeply, but the idea of them betting on his love life still didn't sit well with him. "I'm sorry," Balin added with a chuckle. "I know it's not the best topic of conversation for you, but unfortunately it is something dwarves like to do. The betting, I mean. On anything and everything. I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time and learn to simply ... ignore it. We mean no harm, I guarantee it. On the contrary. Us betting on you and Thorin simply means that we want you to be together."   
  
That made sense in a very roundabout way. "Well, I would still prefer it if you didn't do it," he bristled, but grinned after a moment. "I guess it's just a lot to take in at once, you know? The fact that Thorin ... that he and I..." Balin nodded, but remained silent, giving the hobbit time to gather his thoughts. "I never thought he felt the same way. Not that I ever truly admitted to myself how I felt about him, you know? That it wasn't just friendship. Only today, this morning, after he called for war, did I understand why my heart was ... hurting so much. Especially when I thought of how he had just signed our death warrants. And I realised that it didn't matter if I made it out of this whole thing alive at all. Because I wouldn't want to be in a world without him in it. Does that sound very silly?"   
  
Balin shook his head as he lead them down one of the side passages, leading off the main thoroughfare that lead to the great market, or what was left of it, and the throne room and royal quarters. "It's not silly at all, Bilbo, and I think you know that. You love him, that is all. You very much love him. And I wish you hadn't been forced to do this on your own. I wish I hadn't..." He caught himself though, before Bilbo felt the need to once again reassure him. "I know, I know. It was the gold. But we all hurt you, you and Thorin. In one way or another. And for that I _am_ sorry. Nothing you can say will change that. However, there are ways for us to now atone for what we did under the influence of the treasure horde. We can help you get used to your life within Erebor, and at Thorin's side. And we will. I am looking forward to it already."   
  
"I would like that. Very much indeed," the hobbit admitted with a smile. And then he stopped dead in his tracks. They had clearly reached the guildhall of the stonemasons for never had Bilbo seen such grand workmanship before in his life. "This is ... amazing, Balin. If the whole of Erebor only looked half as wonderful, it must have been the most beautiful sight."   
  
The old dwarf nodded, "Aye. That it was. Our masons were renowned far and wide. They were even called to the Iron Hills to beautify their somewhat dull halls. Now Dáin's home still stands, whereas ours has fallen into ruin. And all because of that worm!" Balin's eyes sparkled angrily, and for a moment Bilbo was reminded of that moment in the treasure hall, and then again not at all. Then the dwarf shrugged, the moment gone. "It matters not. Before long, our Mountain will once again be the Jewel of the North, and our halls shall once again be filled with the golden light Thorin spoke of the night we opened the door. Because of you and your quick wit. I still can't believe that we didn't think of it ourselves. The last light indeed." Balin chuckled and shook his head at himself. "It's good we brought you along after all. I kept telling Thorin, but you know what he was like on the journey. Driven and only focused on one thing. Erebor. Until the morning on the Carrock." A smile spread across the face of Bilbo's friend, and the hobbit felt himself return it manifold. "You have no idea how lonely he was. He never complained, but I still know. I think he had given up entirely on ever finding his One. And now..."   
  
"Now he has," Bilbo agreed. "Even though it's just a silly hobbit, not the great dwarven warrior or princess he deserves. Balin, I never want him to regret his choice."   
  
"Ah, but what foolishness is that? Bilbo, there is no choice for us dwarves. We love only once, but when we do, it is all consuming. No one will deny you anything, for you are meant to be together. You were _made_ to be like this. You always were meant to be different from the other hobbits you lived amongst. You were meant to be Thorin's ... for lack of a better word ... his saviour. You have the wisdom and tact that he lacks at times, and he is your strength and your shield. This is not a coincidence, laddie. It is fate, and you can't argue with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	24. The Masons Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin and Bilbo inspect the Masons Guild, and the hobbit has to admit that he's not been taking care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D

The interior of the guild quarters were even more breathtaking than the outside had been and Bilbo stopped every second step he took to look at a new bust or statue, or a piece of masonry or a toy. Yes, toys. Made from the finest of marble. "Those were collectors items, you see. Children would get them for their birthdays and other special occasions and treat them with the utmost respect and care. It's figurines of great kings and their allies, of beasts of song and epic poems. And even of nightmares..." Balin's hand had come to rest upon a tiny dragon that had been carved from yellow marble. It looked so akin to Smaug it made the hair of Bilbo's neck stand up and shivers ran down the hobbit's spine.   
  
Balin nodded and patted Bilbo's shoulder, "I know, laddie. It's uncanny, isn't it? The likeness. I remember having one just like this when I was a lad, and I would tell my father how I would take my baby brother and we would fight a beast just like it and steal its horde. I only wish it had truly been that easy to rid ourselves of Smaug. And yet, we have won new allies because of it all, and surely that is something, right?" Bilbo nodded, his eyes still focused on the small dragon that looked so horribly lifelike. "I have to say though, I am both amazed to find all this in such a good state, and not at all. He wouldn't have come here in search of treasure after he found Thrór's hoard. But trust me, there will be coffers here as well. Though where, I cannot say just now. You see, the guildmasters would always hide their coin away somewhere, and only pass the knowledge of it to their successors and the king. But they would also leave the location of it hidden within their offices. Hidden in riddle games, that is. Just in case neither king nor successor were at hand after a master died." He gave Bilbo a pointed look. "We might need your wit for them."   
  
The hobbit had to grin at this blatant request for his help. "You know you can count on me for that. I do love riddles, though I will need help as I suspect Khuzdul will be involved as well." Balin nodded and grinned, making Bilbo chuckle. "This is part of the reason why you brought me here, isn't it?" The fake innocent expression on his friend's face was reply enough. "What would Thorin say, I wonder..."   
  
"He would probably just hit himself over the head for not thinking of it himself, and you know it. And as for needing assistance ... I think Ori might be able to help you. And I wouldn't mind having a go at some of the riddles either. We might be able to find some clues in the library of each guild. I wouldn't be surprised if the masters left us with some sort of hint as to where to begin our search. However, we did not come here for the coffers. Not just yet. Right ... as you can see, these are the working areas. There was a constant coming and going of merchants and rich folk who wished to commission this or that. Market traders as well. They were employed by the guild, but weren't part of it if you follow."   
  
"Because their trade was ... well ... _trade_ , right?" Balin smiled. "So how would it all work as far as the mines are concerned? And the quarries? I take it those were under the control of the crown? Just like the Quarry in Scary belongs to all of the Shire and is controlled by the Mayor in Michel Delving and the Thain. I know, it's not quite the same, but it's the same principle, isn't it?"   
  
The old dwarf nodded, sitting down on one of the benches that had clearly been placed along the main hall so people could wait there to speak with one of the masons. "It actually is quite a bit like that, yes. Let me see. The crown has control of the mines and quarries, that is correct. The guilds were buying goods from the crown at a reduced price, and that way trade kept flowing from Erebor, which obviously meant that more coin was flowing into the coffers of the crown due to taxations and levies on sales and items. It was quite an ingenious system and I believe that Glóin will do a great job at reestablishing it. It was running quite smoothly, though at a smaller scale, in the halls in the Blue Mountains. Only that Thorin gave most of the coin that went to the crown, to him and his family, back to the people. He is loved by all, and I think seeing him crowned as King under the Mountain with you by his side will only make folk love him more."   
  
"Or they will wish to do away with me and win him for themselves," Bilbo sighed as he dropped down by Balin's side. "I am sorry, but I cannot understand how you and Thorin both can be so convinced that..."   
  
"You ... you are his One," Balin said emphatically. "That is all that folk need to know. I understand that it's hard for you to believe, but such a bond ... to us dwarves it is the most sacred of things. No one would bat an eye at it. And once they get to know you, they will love you. Just like we did. Bilbo, you are not just a silly hobbit. You are his soulmate. That is all there is to it. I can understand why it's hard for you to believe that it could be this simple, but it truly is. And on top of it all, you have saved us so often, Bilbo, on this journey of ours. You were willing to give your life for Thorin. They will name you hero, and for good reason. To think that we sent you into the den of a live dragon and you lived to tell the tale... Well, we all did. You have earned a place amongst the dwarves of Erebor, a place of honour. And there is no better place for you than beside our king."   
  
Balin's eyes had been filled with fierce resolve, but they had softened and the old dwarf was now smiling. And it was that smile, so kind and inviting, that made something within Bilbo shift. "Maybe you're right. It's just... In the Shire, we think we are so much more civilised than dwarves and look down our noses on them when they come travelling through. But the truth is that it's hobbits that have things backward and dwarves are a better people. You do not go whispering behind peoples' backs, you just place bets on their lovelife. But if you dislike someone, you let them know to their face. Hobbits wouldn't. It's not considered _polite_. Gandalf said that hobbits have more to them than we know ourselves and yet I am more surprised by how welcoming most dwarves of the Company were when I came running after you. You and Ori, and Bofur of course. And Fíli and Kíli. Bombur shared recipes with me after just a few days, and Oin wished to learn of hobbit healing methods. You wanted to get to know me, and I know for a fact that no hobbit would have acted that way. Well, maybe a Took or Brandybuck, but no one else."   
  
"Well, then I'm glad Gandalf had his eyes on you and no other hobbit. Not that I think for a moment that it was coincidence. Not with the wizard. It all happened the way it was meant to, for I think it was fated this way." Balin was grinning broadly and then slapped his own legs just above the knee and got up again. "Now, we shouldn't sit around here talking about silly things, but find housing for our guests, right? So come. Let us see what we can get organised." He was already walking ahead and Bilbo had to run a bit to catch up. "That big gate leads into the guildhouse proper. The guild chapter it was called. And the one over there," he pointed to the side of the large gates, "they lead to the homes of the artisans. I only hope they did not lock their doors the day Smaug came. Normally they wouldn't have, but who knows. Would be just our luck, eh?"   
  
"We do have Nori though, don't we?" Bilbo asked without thinking and then gasped when he realised what he'd just said. But Balin was smirking and nodded. Still, the hobbit felt bad that he had made such a remark. "I don't mean to say that Nori is..."   
  
"A thief?" Balin ginned. "But he is. That's precisely why he's here. To open things that, well, maybe should not be opened. Dwalin was fighting us teeth and nails on it, but had to concede that we might require his very special skill set. Besides, I understand why he's taken matters into his own hands, even though it ended up with him being on the other side of the law on many occasions." Bilbo nodded. Fíli had said as much earlier. "He had to ensure the survival of his family, and even Dwalin had to admit that he would go to any lengths to do that. At the end of the day, yes, Nori is a thief. But an honest one. He never took from those who were poor or had to go hungry themselves. He's honorable in a way that many dwarves in the Blue Mountains aren't. And he's got a sense of survival, which, in a way, saved him from succumbing to the gold the way most of us did. He might be greedy, but the most important treasure in his life is his family. The gold stood no chance against that."   
  
"Well, as far as Dwalin is concerned, he might need Nori to be on his side before long..." Once again Bilbo only belatedly realised what he was saying, but Balin only chuckled.   
  
"You are more observant than I was for the longest time. But yes. My dearest brother has set his eye, and heart, on young Ori. And I fear he thinks his advances won't be met with much joy. From Dori and Nori that is. It's quite plain to see that Ori feels the same as Dwalin. However, I don't think my brother has to worry at all. Not any more at any rate. He's not just a warrior anymore. He is going to be captain of the guard. That is quite a high rank, and anyone who is ... associated with him will share Dwalin's standing." Balin winked then. "And that is everything Dori ever wanted for his baby brother, I know that for a fact." The way the old dwarf's eyes were sparkling told Bilbo that there was more to it. "Promise you won't tell..." Bilbo nodded quickly, but Balin was already continuing. "Dori knows. He was only ever concerned about the whole thing because it seemed that only Ori had lost his heart. Dwalin can be hard to read at times you see. But now ... now he's thoroughly enjoying himself and a few of us have bets on when Dwalin will finally crack and make a move."   
  
The hobbit could only shake his head. "You would bet on your brother's happiness as well as Thorin's? Dwarves truly are amazing creatures seeing a business opportunity in everything and anything." Balin shrugged and pushed open the gates, sighing as he did. Clearly he had been worried they might be locked.   
  
"I wouldn't bet on it if I didn't think it was a good idea. So really, laddie, you should feel honoured that we all placed bets on you and our king. We wouldn't have done that for just anyone." Bilbo supposed that was true in a very roundabout way, but still. He had not signed up to be a source of entertainment for the dwarves, and so he huffed. Which made the old dwarf laugh out loud. "Oh please stop that. You can only be upset for so long about it." The hobbit was tempted to point out that his family, the Baggins side that was, could be very stubborn indeed and hold grudges forever and a day, but he chose not to. It wouldn't change anything after all. "Anyway. Let us see what we can find, yes?"   
  
Balin was frowning as he looked down the hallway they were in now. "I wish I had paid more attention to the guilds before Smaug came, I really do. I think the first set of doors are the chambers of apprentices. They are spacious, don't get me wrong, but not as finely furnished or decorated as others. And they don't have any natural light. Not the rooms you would want to put a family with a small babe into." He took a small book from his coat and began to write. "We'll have to check them all. If you see rubble of any kind, do not proceed, alright? I don't think Thorin would thank me for getting his mate killed."   
  
Bilbo wanted to point out that the king hadn't cared if anything happened to him before, but he now knew that to be untrue. Thorin had cared, more than he should have maybe. Suddenly, the hobbit felt light-headed. So much had changed that day and it was finally catching up with him. Steadying himself against the nearest wall, he took a deep breath and then another. And when Balin turned to him with concerned eyes, he shook his head. "It's nothing. Just ... it's all just a little overwhelming is all. I didn't think ... I didn't think any of this would ever happen when I woke up this morning and now..." His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and for a moment Bilbo feared it might burst free. Trust him to prove once again how _excitable_ hobbits could be. However, the day had been life changing for him, so surely he could be excused for feeling slightly out of sorts. He'd be alright in a moment again, he was sure of it.   
  
"Bilbo? Sit. Come on and sit down." Balin's voice drifted through the haze and the hobbit realised that they had entered the first room and the dwarf was leading him to a surprisingly comfortable looking armchair. "You are having a panic attack, I think, and I would like to apologise for not considering such an eventuality. We all knew, but you ... you had no idea that Thorin might ... that he would want you to be with him in this manner. You found your One without knowing it, and today, everything has come crashing down on you. And on top of that, you're trying your best at co-ruling Erebor already. If it wasn't for you, Bard and his people would still sit in the rain. You have been on your feet since this morning, and only had a short break from it all. You haven't eaten anything, have you?" Bilbo shook his head and then blushed as his stomach rumbled as if to reply as well. "Oh laddie. You have to take better care of yourself. Stay here, and I shall see what I can do."   
  
Before he left though, Balin quickly lit a fire for the hobbit using the coal and kindling that was still in the large fireplace, and Bilbo nuzzled into the armchair, drawing his legs up so he could wrap his arms around his knees. He must have fallen asleep like that, listening to the crackling of the fire, as the next thing Bilbo knew was Thorin's concerned face looking down at him, Bard standing nearby with a bowl of stew in his hands judging by the smell of it. "You gave us quite a fright, Master Baggins," the new Lord of Dale began, for clearly Thorin couldn't even bring himself to talk to the hobbit. He must have been mistaken. The dwarf wasn't looking at him with concern but disappointment. Oh damnation.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I really didn't." His eyes flickered back to Thorin, afraid now to look at the dwarven king. "I really want to help out and I didn't mean to disappoint you..."   
  
Thorin frowned at that and sank to one knee so he was at eye level with the hobbit. "You think I am disappointed? Why would I be?" He briefly glanced at Bard and held out his hand to take the bowl from him. "Bilbo, you have been pushing yourself too hard today. You were soaking wet before and I should have insisted you take care of yourself, but I was too greedy and wished for you to stay with me and so I didn't. If anything I have to apologise for not taking better care of you." Bilbo opened his mouth to protest and found it filled with a spoonful of delicious mushroom stew. "Now, where was I?" Thorin continued and the hobbit was torn between sighing in bliss at the lovely food and glaring at being interrupted, and eventually settled on grabbing the bowl himself. "You were doing this all along on the journey. Bilbo, you don't have to prove your worth to me anymore. If you need rest, you will have to take it. Or else I will have to order you to do so. And future consort or not, you will find no sympathy with any of the other dwarves of the Company. We need you, and as such you will have to look after yourself. And you need to eat! What sort of a hobbit doesn't demand his seven meals a day, huh?"   
  
Thorin was right. But he had been so worried about everyone, and then so shocked and overwhelmed that he hadn't thought of rest or food or anything. Only Thorin. Thorin and their friends and new allies. But mainly Thorin. Tears were stinging, rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, didn't realise. I promise I'll take better care of myself. And of you." Those last words were spoken with more strength than he had thought he could muster, but there it was. "You need food as well. And as for resting, how long was I asleep for?" He felt strangely refreshed, though maybe that was just the stew.   
  
"Not very long. Maybe half an hour. But you look more ... like yourself again," Balin replied from the door. "You gave me quite a fright there, laddie. You'll be pleased to know, though, that all the rooms here are untouched by anything but the years that have gone by. So once the cobwebs are gone and they are aired out a bit, our guests will be able to move in." Bard bowed to him and Bilbo hiccuped from even more tears. Things were looking up, even though he was dissolving into a blubbering mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	25. To Care for a Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is feeding his hobbit, and is generally caring for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>    
>  Also, apologies for not updating more often. Work is crazy at the moment, so barely have time to myself :( Hopefully though that will change soon :D

They had remained behind; Thorin, Bard and Bilbo, in the chambers that the dragon slayer had chosen as his own. "This is more than we dared to hope for, so daylight or not, this will be fine for us. To be honest, I don't quite know what to do with all the space. You've seen our little house in Lake-town. It would fit into these chambers twice if not thrice." It was true. Even the rooms they now knew used to belong to an apprentice of the guild thanks to the charters Balin had uncovered in the library was beyond spacious. "To think that anyone could live here all by himself is astounding."   
  
Thorin smirked and gave the hobbit a little nudge and a wink. Bard would have to get used to even bigger chambers once Dale had been rebuild and he had been crowned the new king. Or even before if Bilbo knew anything about, well, anything. That look on Thorin's face did not bode well for the man, and the hobbit wondered exactly what was going on in the dwarf's head. And then he nodded to himself. Of course. The royal quarters. It wouldn't take all that long to prepare rooms for their honoured guest. Oh yes, Bard would regret ever setting foot into the Mountain. His simple life was over for good, just like it was for Bilbo. Not that the hobbit minded overmuch, but he and Bard would probably end up sitting next to each other at the fire more than once, commiserating.   
  
All around them, the refugees of Esgaroth where inspecting their new homes, something they only heard because the door to the outside hallway had been left ajar. There had been much surprise amongst the people of formerly Lake-town, now Dale, for none of them had ever lived in splendour. Or in truly dry and warm quarters. Once in a while a young lass or a matron would knock on the door and bow to Thorin, thanking him for his hospitality and graciousness. And the dwarf always nodded to them with a smile, assuring them that it truly was nothing. He had the bearings of a king, Bilbo now saw, and was finally able to be the dwarf he had been raised to be. A leader, not a smith working wherever he could to keep his people alive. And suddenly he was once again overwhelmed by the gravity of the situation they found themselves in. Thorin would be King under the Mountain and he was supposed to stand beside him. Not because he was contracted to do so, no. But because Thorin … Thorin loved him.   
  
Tears fell once again from his eyes, and the dwarf stroked his cheek gently, eyes worried once again. Bilbo shook his head, but the dwarf was having none of it. "That's it. I'm taking you back to our rooms where you will rest. I will come and get you for supper, but until then I want you to sleep. I think you have been doing as much of it as I. Resting, I mean." It was true, yes, but then again Bilbo didn't feel happy about leaving Thorin to himself. To the gold. And as if the dwarf could read his mind, Thorin leaned closer and kissed the hobbit's brow. "I will be with you, in the same room if you wish, looking at maps and such. I just thought you would prefer it if you were alone…"   
  
Bilbo shook his head fast enough that he worried it might fall off. "No. I don't think I can sleep by myself anymore. Not after all these months we spent on the road together. But you are right, I guess. It's all been a bit much. And no, I haven't been sleeping well at all." Or rather he hadn't been sleeping, full stop. He'd been so worried about Thorin and the dwarves ever since they'd reached the Mountain and then saw Smaug fall from the skies that sleep had been the last thing on his mind. It hadn't mattered at all that he was dead on his feet when Thorin was about to sign their death warrants. But now things were different. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was of importance now to at least some folk, the dwarven king included. And he would hurt those people if he just dropped dead one day from sheer exhaustion. Not that such a thing was possible. He was a hobbit after all, and hobbits were made of sturdier stuff.   
  
Still, he rose onto his shaky legs, smiling at Thorin when the dwarf put an arm around his waist. Normally, he'd protest at being treated like a raw egg or something made of porcelain, but right now he revelled in the king's touch and, if he was honest with himself, he needed the dwarf's help. He had truly pushed himself to the limit and beyond, but instead of being called a burden as he had been in the past, he was… Thorin was… Never before had Bilbo Baggins felt as special and cherished as he did in that moment. Not when Thorin had first kissed him, truly kissed him, nor in those moments when he had woven his bead into the hobbit's hair. ‘For better, for worse' his mother had once said, and Thorin proved her right once more. Now if he could only stop being so overly emotional things would be grand.   
  
He knew it was just sleep deprivation, but he felt lightheaded, and Thorin had to guide him and hold him on the few occasions when he had nearly stumbled over something. "It's bad luck to let your One fall," Thorin had commented with a laugh, but his eyes had been concerned and … guilty? Why was the dwarf feeling guilty?!   
  
It was a testament to how exhausted the hobbit really was that it took him until the door to their rooms closed behind them to figure it out. "You think this is your fault because of how you were acting, don't you?" he blurted out then, startling both himself and the dwarf. "I mean, oh, I don't even know what I mean anymore. But you think I kept pushing myself because of you, don't you?" Thorin didn't reply. Not with words at any rate. He moved towards the fireplace, his hand coming to rest on the mantelpiece as he stared into the flames. "Thorin, no! You were not yourself. I was so worried about you. Not sleeping, barely eating. All of you. If you want to blame anyone, blame the gold. And that stone. Or even … blame me for not having the courage to stand up to you sooner." That got the dwarf's attention and he turned to Bilbo, looking at him incredulously. He made to speak, but the hobbit was having none of it. "No. This is one of those situations where no one is to blame. It happened, it's over. The end." He was snapping and he knew it, but he was so very tired that he couldn't have cared less.   
  
And Thorin visibly crumbled. Turning back to the fire, which apparently seemed safer in that moment. "I broke my vow. I may have told Gandalf that I wouldn't take responsibility for your fate, nor that I would be able to guarantee your safety, but Bilbo," he briefly glanced at the hobbit, "in my heart I swore that I would try my utmost to see you safe and sound. And I failed. Again. How often am I to be forgiven for my shortcomings? Especially when it is my One I've wronged over and over again. On the road I could tell myself that it was part of the journey, that you knew it might be dangerous. But now, here in Erebor? You weren't supposed to be in harm's way any longer. Yet here you are, dead on your feet. Because of me."   
  
Bilbo shook his head and walked up to the dwarf. Touching Thorin's shoulder, he whispered, "And I am also the happiest being in the whole of Arda because of you. You have no idea how much I … how much I love you. How much it means to me to know that you care for me. Gaining your friendship has been the best thing that ever happened to me, Thorin, and to share in your perils ... it was a joy. Truly." Thorin snorted and the hobbit added with a soft laugh, "I might not have felt that way at the time, but now, looking back… Yes, it was a joy. However, it all pales in comparison to today. To learning that you … that you love me. Not just as a friend, but as…"   
  
"My One?" the dwarf offered, looking down at Bilbo, eyes warm and no longer filled with self doubts. He turned fully then, and the hobbit was momentarily startled to find himself in a gentle embrace. And then he melted in those strong arms, closing his eyes as his head came to rest against the king's shoulder. "I will never again forget myself the way I did. I will ensure you are safe, amrâlê. And right now that means that I will see that you rest. Even if I have to carry you to our bed chamber." Bilbo giggled and blushed, his mind going somewhere quite different… And he blushed a bright red. There was it again, the temptation to do more than… "Bilbo," Thorin's voice broke through the hobbit's slightly hazy thoughts. "You can barely stand. I will take you to bed. To _sleep_." And suddenly he was lifted into those strong arms, and Thorin carried him into the next room as if he weighed little more than a feather.   
  
The hobbit wanted to protest, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when Thorin was so heartbreakingly gentle with him and especially not when, after setting him down on the surprisingly soft mattress, the dwarf placed a kiss on his forehead. "Rest, my hobbit. I will be here the whole time. For I have to admit that it was one of my guilty pleasures to watch you sleep on our journey. When you dream of something nice, your face lights up and you look so peaceful. And whenever you would have a nightmare or a bad dream, I would gently shake you. Not to wake you up, but to dispel your visions to allow you to rest. After the Carrock, all of that got easier because no one would bat an eye if I wanted to lie near you, or even next to you. Even though doing so was also a challenge for me. I so wanted to hold you in my arms, Bilbo. And tonight, I finally will. Think of that, my hobbit. And sleep."   
  
Thorin then began to hum and eventually sing to him, and it was that song, in Khuzdul so the hobbit understood nothing except for a few words ... a love song it was, he was certain of it ... that followed him into his dreams. And there he was walking through the halls of a rebuild Erebor with the dwarf, and all those they passed smiled and bowed their heads to the king and his hobbit consort. It eased his troubled heart, and made him hope for the future. Thorin's arm was around his waist, and he had never felt safer in his entire life.   
  
But eventually, something was shaking him, and he was loathe to leave his lovely dream and return to reality. Until he realised that reality meant a kiss from the dwarven king, and the most lovely smile and sparkling blue eyes. And a bowl of hot stew. This time made of wild coneys. "They were lucky," Thorin answered the unvoiced question. "They caught quite a few rabbits that had to come out of their dens to find some food. Bard suggested digging up some of the burrows and taking the little ones that are there and keeping them. They are big enough to not need their mother's milk anymore, and once they're big enough, they can breed themselves."   
  
Bilbo had to admit that was good thinking, especially since the rabbits did taste wonderful. Or maybe that was just his half starved stomach talking. Either way, he smiled at the dwarven king, shovelling more of the stew into his mouth.   
  
"They have also been able to save a few cows and oxen, even a bull. Some of Bard's men are back in Dale, seeing to stabling the beasts, and as I hear it, they are getting Alfrid to help them. Or, to be more exact, Dwalin is with his axes. And Kili and Bard have been working on a roster for the guards. For now, we will always have one of the dwarves of the company join a man of Lake-town. My nephews and Nori won't get much sleep the next couple of nights until we can be certain we can trust the refugees. Even Bard said so. The gold … it can do strange things to people. As I think we all know very well." The hobbit nodded and reached out to touch the dwarf's hand, the food momentarily forgotten. And Thorin brought his hand to his lips, gently kissing its back. "I will never be able to make up for what I did under its influence, but I swear to you that I will try. And I will make sure that you never have to be afraid of me again."   
  
"I was never afraid of you, you silly dwarf. Only ever _for_ you. You have to let it go. After all, you have a kingdom to rebuild and then you will run it. I'll help as much as I can, but I'm no ruler. I only ever had Bag End to look after, and my family's holdings. This … this is above and beyond everything any hobbit has ever known. Including the Tooks and Brandybucks." He grinned and squeezed Thorin's hand. "You will be a wonderful king, and you know why? Because, once the fog had lifted, you worried about others first and foremost. You always did. Even when you thought I was a burden did you ensure that I was safe. I … I love you, my King. And that may cloud my judgement, but I think I can still see quite clearly. You are warm and kind, even though you hide it rather well."   
  
Thorin lowered his head and shrugged. "I will endeavour to prove myself worthy of your trust and faith in me." Bilbo was about to protest, but when the dwarf raised his head again, when he smiled at the hobbit, he forgot what he'd been about to say. "As long as I have you by my side, I know I can be the best dwarf I can possibly be. I need you, just as Balin said. To temper my anger when it flares up, and to be the voice of reason when I have taken my leave from it. We succeeded on this journey because of you, I'm not ashamed to admit that. I wasn't a very good leader, was I? I … I vaguely remember you warning me, calling after me to stay on the path in Mirkwood, and what did I do? Lead us all into the next of those spiders. I should have stuck to the plan, but fool that I was, I did not. I need you now to ensure that I don't stray again. For this time I would be taking more than just the Company with me."   
  
"I already agreed, did I not? To stay with you. But I'll say it again." Setting aside the bowl, he sat up properly and cupped the dwarf's face. "I will remain with you until you send me away. And even then I shall not leave, not really. I will never give up on you, Thorin Oakenshield, because doing so would be to tear out my own heart and then step on it. Repeatedly. I may be a foolish hobbit, but I'm not a complete idiot. I know when I have found something that should be cherished. And this moment for example deserves it and so much more. You have turned my life upside down today, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It was … empty, and I didn't even notice it. But now it's filled with so much wonder that I forget about things like my seven meals a day or sleep." He winked. "I'll try to do better, I promise."   
  
Thorin smiled and then nodded his head in the direction of the bedside table where Bilbo's bowl now stood. "Then you better start right now. We are expected at the gates once you're ready. I was meant to go there about an hour ago, but you were sleeping so peacefully so I told Bard you would first need to eat something and then we would join them. According to him, they have done quite a bit of work, and progress has been made. Significantly so. Bombur is apparently master of a proper kitchen again and he's very much enjoying himself. One of the women of Lake-town, Hilda was it? Well, she is helping him with a few others. There will be a feast of sorts tonight. And tomorrow, we will send a few dwarves and men down to Lake-town to inspect Smaug's remains. I hope that he's not started decomposing yet. It would be a waste…"   
  
"I can't believe you're seriously considering it. He spoke to me and riddled with me!" Bilbo sighed. "Then again, the meat would go a long way, wouldn't it? And I guess we now have to not only think of feeding the Company, but also the refugees, right?" Thorin nodded. "I suppose … I suppose it's alright then, isn't it? Though I'm not sure I want to try any of it. Any of … _him_. However," he bit his lower lip and grinned, "maybe I should. Just to show him how wrong he's been about you. About … about _us_. His words, they only hurt as much as they did because I feared they might be true. But he was wrong. You do care for me. More than care. You have weighed the value of my life and found it worth…"   
  
"Everything, Bilbo. Everything. More than my own. For without you, without my One, I am nothing. You complete me, Bilbo Baggins." The hobbit was choked up hearing those words, and even more so when Thorin gathered him close and kissed into his curls. "I love you, and I will never tire of telling you just how much you mean to me. I will never again make you feel like you are a burden, for you never truly were. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	26. Planning around the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More planning around the fire, and Bilbo gets embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>    
>  Also, apologies once again for not updating more often. Work is crazy still, but at least I have access to Google Drive again, HUZZAH!

The area around the gates had been completely transformed. Bilbo had to blink a few times, and even pinched himself once, just to make sure that what he was seeing was truly there. Thorin, noticing this, chuckled. “I promise you, this is not a dream. Our human friends have been working tirelessly, and now we once again have gates to bar should unwanted visitors come calling. And Balin has seen to it that most of the crystals are back in place so we won’t have to use torches for too long inside the Mountain. There’s always a fire risk, and close to the mines, the danger of explosions. So I’d rather keep the use of open fire to the minimum.” He leaned closer, whispering, “That doesn’t mean that we can’t have candle lit evenings, if you think you would enjoy something like that…”   
  
Bilbo nearly stumbled. He had learned by now that the dwarven king could be rather sweet and romantic if he wanted to be, but this was still quite surprising. However, the rest of what the dwarf had said truly did have merit. Besides, he thought the crystals were a marvel indeed and he loved to see more of them now floating seemingly weightlessly in the air. They were of course hanging from the high ceiling, but knowing this took nothing away from the beauty of what he saw. The entire entrance hall was bathed in golden light, and it was so much warmer and more inviting now than it had been before. Which might also have something to do with the fact that almost all the rubble had been cleared away, and of course the great wooden gates that had seemingly sprung into existence within minutes. The hobbit knew it had taken hours, but still. It was quite a feat as far as he was concerned.   
  
The fire they had been previously sitting around had grown in size, but Bilbo could see how the smoke was drifting up and out of the Mountain through the openings on top of the door. The battlements. Where he had sat not too long ago contemplating what to do with the Arkenstone. It seemed like ages ago now, but the hobbit knew it had barely been two days. He had been so afraid for the dwarves, for Thorin, back then. Now though, now he looked at beaming faces of both men and dwarves alike, and he knew that everything would be well. Unless another dragon showed up of course, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case.   
  
"You seem pensive, Master Hobbit," Thorin commented as they made their way to the fireplace where two places had been left for them between Bard and Balin. "What is on your mind, I wonder? I hope it's not how horrible life in Erebor truly is and how much you long for your armchair and books..." Thorin was grinning, but the hobbit still poked him in the ribs. That were no longer covered by armour or more than a shirt and leather vest. Bilbo frowned at that. He'd never seen Thorin wearing something so ... casual before. On the road it had always been his full travel gear. Except for Lake-town, of course. He hadn't been in dwarven garb then, that was true. But still, he hadn't seemed very comfortable in his borrowed clothes. Now though...   
  
"You know it's not that, you silly dwarf. It's just ... I am awed really. So much has been done in less than a day, and everyone seems to be so very happy. They looked so forlorn earlier in Dale." The dwarf king nodded and pulled Bilbo closer. But before he could once again give all the credit for what had been achieved to the hobbit, he interjected. "You know that this is your doing, don't you? Without you, none of this would have happened, no matter how much I wanted it to. So before you even think that this is all my doing, think again, Master Oakenshield.”   
  
“As you wish,” Thorin smiled as they drew near to the fireplace and there was much cheering when they took their seats. There was food, and Bilbo’s stomach grumbled again to let the hobbit know that he had truly not been taking care of himself very well. Soon he was sitting with another bowl of stew in his hands, listening only with half an ear to the conversation Bard had struck up with the dwarven king. Something about the next day and the group they would send down to Lake-town to take a look at what could be done with Smaug’s carcass. He didn’t really want to listen anyway, but when they began to talk about how the dragon's hide could be tanned, and turned into leather for books, his curiosity was piqued after all. He’d heard it before when Thorin and Bard had first spoken of it, but now he was truly intrigued.   
  
“So in a way, he will stay in the Mountain after all, yes? But be useful at the same time?” Bard chuckled and nodded, and Thorin and Balin simply exchanged glances and smiled. “What? It’s true. And that part I don’t find completely strange and…” He shivered. “I think I still am not quite over the whole ‘talking with a live dragon’ thing. He was terrifying indeed as you would know, Bard.” The man nodded. “And after, there was so much that needed dealing with I just never…”   
  
Thorin’s arm around his shoulder pulled him closer, and the dwarf kissed into his unruly hair. “This … this you will have to allow me to apologise for. I don’t think that when Balin drew up the contract any of us believed we would make it to Erebor at all. And if we did, we were hoping Smaug would already be dead. After all, he’d not been seen for sixty years. I still can’t believe that we were able to just send you into the lair of the beast without any sort of backup plan. It was beyond thoughtless of us all, and especially myself. There was no need. We should have remained outside, the door open, and then waited for Gandalf. Though I have to say, he does take his time, doesn’t he? Maybe I should send a raven. They can find him, I have no doubt.”   
  
Bilbo frowned into his stew. It was true. Gandalf had told them to wait for him on the Overlook, and to not enter the Mountain without him. So maybe they hadn’t done as the wizard had instructed them to, but surely that didn’t mean he had turned his back on them. Not his mother’s friend that he remembered from his childhood. No. Something had befallen the wizard, he was sure of it. Something that had delayed him. “Maybe that would be a good idea,” the hobbit agreed, and Balin nodded his ascent. “He could help us, I’m sure. Even though he admitted himself, sort of, that he’d never slain a dragon himself.” He was trying to make light of the situation, but worry knotted his stomach together. Though not enough to stop him from eating his meal. It was far too good, and he didn’t want to faint yet again and make Thorin fearful.   
  
“That’s settled then. I will write a few words and we shall send a bird to Gandalf.” Balin’s voice was warm and comforting, and the hobbit nodded into his bowl.   
  
“You truly are surprising, Thorin. You and your Company.” Bard was grinning, and that, too, calmed the hobbit’s nerves. “You keep the company of wizards as well as that of Elven lords? I mean those that do not seek to imprison you.” He winked even as the dwarven king huffed and shrugged. “I should like to meet this friend of yours. There have been tales of the five wizards of course, but there hasn’t been one in these parts for ages. Though we think there might be one in Mirkwood, trying to keep the darkness at bay." Bilbo nodded, thinking of Radagast and how ... strange he had been the time they had met him. When he had tried to save them from the orcs that were hunting them. It seemed so long ago now, though it had only been a few months.   
  
"His name is Radagast. Radagast the Brown. We encountered him on our journey." Thorin briefly winked at the hobbit before continuing. "He is a strange fellow I have to say, stranger than Gandalf, and that's saying something. But he does have a kind heart. He is friends with animals and prefers their company to that of men, dwarves, hobbits and elves. What was it that Gandalf said? He leads a solitary life watching over the vast forests in the east. Unfortunately though we have found that even he cannot hold back the creatures that lurk in the shadows. Creatures that would surely have killed us had it not been for Master Baggins here." He grinned, clearly enjoying the fact that he was once again making Bilbo blush to the tips of his pointed ears.   
  
"Then let us hope they will stay where they are and only trouble Thranduil. We will have enough work on our hands without having to deal with those ghastly spiders as well." Bilbo could only agree with Bard's assessment of the situation and nodded, once again focussing on his food and not the dwarf next to him. Thorin took way too much enjoyment out of the hobbit's embarrassment. "Will you be joining us then tomorrow, Master Baggins? I thought you wouldn't, but now I am not so sure. I understand what you mean about eating something that you had a conversation with, but to be frank, it is no more than Smaug deserves for the destruction he wrought upon Esgaroth."   
  
Bilbo had to agree with that. Smaug had destroyed the refugees livelihoods, and it was only fair that he now served them in his death. And so he nodded his head. "I think you had me when you spoke about books and the like. Besides, I would like to see if there is anything else that can be salvaged from the ruins of Esgaroth. And surely we have to look into the rebuilding of it as well, no? I know that Dale will be your new home, but as Thorin said in Lake-town, it used to be the centre of trade in the north, so surely it would be advantageous to make it so again. As I understand it, trading with others was the main source of income for both Erebor and Dale, and income we will need."   
  
Thorin suddenly kissed his brow, and the hobbit took a moment to realise why. He'd say 'we' again, and clearly the dwarven king, despite Bilbo's promises, still expected the hobbit to leave the Mountain. Which wouldn't happen, but there was nothing Bilbo could do to convince the dwarf of it. Time. Time would help and eventually Thorin would let go of his silly fears. And so he didn't comment on the dwarf's actions, simply smiled at him and leaned closer. He was almost finished with his stew, but his stomach was still rumbling at him. Which made Thorin chuckle. "I think you need another bowl, don't you? And some freshly baked bread. Look, Bombur has just come with a whole basket of it."   
  
It was true, and the corpulent dwarf was making his way over to where they were sitting. "I made some scones," he informed them, "specifically for our hobbit. With some clotted cream that was rescued from Esgaroth. I hope you will enjoy them. And that no one is even thinking of stealing any." He glared around the fire. "Luckily Dwalin isn't here right now, so you won't have to contend with him. I think he's quite fond of your backing even though he would never admit it. We may only have tasted hobbit cooking once, but I hope we can change that soon now that my kitchens are operational." That made Bilbo giggle even as he was salivating over the scones. So Bombur had truly claimed the royal kitchens for himself, had he? That wasn't exactly surprising, and the hobbit was already looking forward to dabbling a bit as well. He missed cooking, and he couldn't wait to make things for Thorin. The dwarf would follow his own courting rites it seemed. Well, so could Bilbo.   
  
For now though he had scones and another bowl of stew to enjoy, and he dug in with gusto. The scones were almost as good as his mother's, and Bilbo beamed up at the red-haired dwarf. "This is wonderful. Thank you so much. And I would love to take you up on that offer. You see, I do miss my kitchen in Bag End, and one day, when I return to fetch my things, I will ensure that I take all of my recipe books with me. They used to be my mother's, you see, and she was a great cook. Much better really than I am. I would be more than happy to share them with you." He turned to Bard, "And with you of course in case you are interested." The man nodded in agreement, and Bombur was beaming down at him. "And I hope to learn some dwarven recipes from you as well. I did very much enjoy your cooking on the journey and would like to try my hands at making some of the dishes myself."   
  
"It would be an honour, Bilbo. Why don't you drop by tomorrow after you come back from Esgaroth? I hear that some of us will have a look at ... the remains of that beast?"   
  
"Yes," Thorin confirmed. "And as Bilbo pointed out, we shall also see what can be done to rebuild Lake-town. Rebuild it to be once more the city I used to know in my youth. And afterwards, I think our hobbit will be more than happy to visit the kitchens, isn't that right, Master Burglar." Bilbo only nodded, busy as he was with his food. "Well, we shall take that as a yes. I think we've all learned not to come between a hobbit and his food." Balin and Bombur chuckled and Bilbo glared at them, and the dwarven king, over the rim of his bowl. He had almost emptied it again, and was finally beginning to feel more like himself.   
  
"Very funny," Bilbo muttered, stuffing the last of the scone into his mouth. It wasn't exactly pretty to watch he was sure, but he couldn't have cared less. His stomach had told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was still a hobbit. And demanded he act the part. If that meant he had to eat like a starved man, then so be it. After all, he was. Or at least close to it. However, he did remember his manners and good upbringing before he spoke again. Swallowing, he set down the bowl and his spoon and smiled at Bard. "I have to say I cannot wait to see Dale and Esgaroth rebuild. I barely remember what Bree was like, for I was very young when my mother took me. And we didn't see very much of Lake-town when we were there..." He would have loved to explore the market for example, but they hadn't been able to. For obvious reasons.   
  
"I have only ever seen drawings of Dale in the old books in the library. And always was I reminded that it was Girion, my own ancestor, who failed to kill the beast." Bard smiled sadly at the dwarven king. "You were right. Had the aim of men been true that day, much would have been different. I am glad though, glad that I managed what Girion did not. Even though we paid a heavy price for it. But now, with the threat of Smaug lifted, we can rebuild what once was our home. What should always have been our home. Just like Erebor was ever the home of your people, Thorin. We will rebuild both, and then some, and show the world that the east isn't dead after all."   
  
There was such passion in the man's voice, and also barely hidden grief, that Bilbo couldn't help but feel inspired to great deeds by him. Just like he had all those months ago in Bag End when Thorin had raised his voice in song. The dwarf, his dwarf, had awoken a longing within him that he had thought long dead. A longing to see mountains and forests and far distant lands. Even if there was a dragon involved. Of course when the time had come to face said dragon he had wanted nothing more than to be back in his comfortable smial with no care in the world. Only his heart was shouting at him for even entertaining such a notion. He had found something on that journey of his, even though he had not quite known what it was. Now that he did, the thought of returning to Bag End, or of never having left in the first place, only filled him with dread.   
  
"And I would be happy to lend you whatever aid I may. I'm just a small hobbit, in a big world, but I know that I can make a difference." Thorin smiled at him and ruffled his hair, but not in a patronising way. More like his mother had when he was young and she was beyond proud of him. And Bard also looked rather pleased. If they were going to begin praising him again, he would die of embarrassment. He'd done nothing out of the ordinary really. Or maybe he had. But he would much rather forget about it than for it to be dragged up again and again as a sign of his bravery. Bravery, hah! Stupidity more like.   
  
Grumbling under his breath, the hobbit held out his hands towards the fire to warm them. Not that he was cold, but it was something to do.   
  
"Right then," came Balin's voice, and the hobbit hoped his friend might save him from more talk of his heroism. And he did. "I think it's time for one more look around before we retire to our chambers. And I know that our king wishes to take Master Baggins to the battlements for a late evening stroll. It looks like the rain has stopped as well, so you might even see the sun set in the west. There you can also decide what to do tomorrow after the journey down to the lake. There's much that needs doing and by the time you return to the Mountain, I hope to have an inventory ready for you. And Ori may have some new plans and blueprints as well where we can mark what needs to be seen to first within Erebor's walls." Balin smiled kindly at the hobbit when Bilbo turned to look at him, and he couldn't help but return it. He was more than looking forward to helping rebuild the dwarven mountain, for now it was his home as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


	27. The Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo watch the sunset and much sweetness ensues (and talk of elves, but we can't have that) :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. Please keep them coming as they do make my day(s) :D   
>    
>  Still took a while for me to update again, however I managed to write a whole new chapter over the last few days, so yay!!!

The air was cold and clean after the rain, and despite being less than warm, Bilbo smiled and wriggled his toes happily as they stood upon the high battlements. The skies had indeed cleared, and the sun sent her last rays of light across the area that was now known as the desolation of Smaug. In his mind Bilbo could already see trees once more where now only rubble and ruin lay, and he smiled to himself even as he leaned closer to the dwarf beside him. They had stood like this before, months ago, on the top of the Carrock. Only then he hadn't been able to do what his heart had desired even without him really noticing it. But now he could... Now he could reach out and touch Thorin's hand, twining their fingers as he looked up to the dwarf the way he had done back then.   
  
"Do you remember that morning on the Carrock?" he finally asked, feeling rather silly. Of course the dwarf remembered. They had spoken of it only that very day. "The way we stood side by side after you had hugged me and ... changed my life forever, I think. You said that Erebor was _our home_ , and I know you meant that of you and the rest of the dwarves in the Company, but ... I think it was then that my idea of where I was meant to be, the idea of Bag End that I had conjured up only the evening before, it faded and changed and ... the Mountain became my home as well. When I went into Smaug's lair it wasn't just to help you regain your homeland, no. It was so I would have a home as well. I wasn't really aware of it, but looking back now I know it to be so. You changed everything by embracing me that day. Everything."   
  
Thorin smiled, his eyes sparkling happily. "The same is true for me, don't worry. I accepted then who you are to me. I might not have acted on it, but I knew that you were my One and finally realised that you were more than worthy of it. That it was in fact myself who was rather unworthy of being with you, not the other way around." Bilbo raised his eyebrows, making the dwarf chuckle. "It is true, Master Baggins. But maybe, just maybe, it is the fact that I am aware of this that makes me worthy after all. Even though I have been acting rather appallingly."   
  
"That's in the past. It's how you are acting now that matters. And I have to say I very much enjoy it. You see, I've never felt like I was anything out of the ordinary or special in any way. I was just an ordinary gentlehobbit like so many others. But you have changed that. From the very first moment when you called me a grocer. I had to prove myself in your eyes, and when at last I did, and you smiled at me, I felt as if I was the luckiest person alive. I still do whenever you look at me, well, the way you do right now. And I cannot believe how much my life has truly been turned upside down. I know I should care more about it as well, but I just don't. I know folk back home will not be very accepting, of any of it, but I don't mind that. The thought of having to return there, it filled me with dread and now I know why that was. Because you ... you are my home."   
  
Thorin was gently wiping at the corners of his eyes, and it was only because of this that the hobbit realised he was crying. With joy. "It is the same for me, my One. Quite the same." The dwarf's fingers had found the braid in Bilbo's curls, and were now stroking over it almost reverently. "This marks you as my love, my One, and I feared I would never see you bear my, if you will, mark upon you. I so longed for it, longed to give you the beads I had made for you and none other. For my beloved with those beautiful grey eyes and auburn curls. Who it turned out wasn't a dwarven lass at all, but a smart and well-spoken hobbit. A hobbit who has helped me regain my home and myself. I was lost, Bilbo, so very lost. Not only these past few days because of the gold and so on, but all my life since Erebor was taken from us. You have given me purpose again, and hope. I have had so very little hope for so long..."   
  
Bilbo smiled, his heart pounding in his chest. "It's lucky then that I have hope enough for the both of us, isn't it?" The dwarven king nodded, and then leaned closer. But not to claim the hobbit's lips in a kiss as Bilbo had suspected, but to bring their foreheads together, something the hobbit had quickly learned was a sign of affection between dwarves that very nearly meant more than a thousand kisses could. It was reserved for the closest family members and loved ones, and so far Bilbo had only seen Thorin share it with his nephews. And now himself.   
  
The dwarf breathed in deeply, eyes closing for a moment. When Thorin opened them again, they were shining with so many emotions that it very nearly took the hobbit's breath away. He realised that after the Carrock, Thorin had always gazed at him like this, and he berated himself for being utterly obtuse. How could he not have seen, how could he not have understood what it all meant? The dwarf didn't need to use words and make grand declarations, all that was needed was ... _this_. A simple glance that told Bilbo more than all the words in the world ever could. And that coming from him was truly something for the hobbit was rather proud of his command of the Common tongue and his eloquence.   
  
Thorin looked up then, and nudged the hobbit to do so as well. "She is setting. Long have I wished to see this again. The sun sliding behind the high towers of Dale and disappearing. But not after making the human city almost glow with an orange aura. This has been one of my favourite rituals, to watch the sunset, and for Balin to suggest that we should do it together was truly a good idea." Ah. So Thorin hadn't planned this at all and it had been Balin playing matchmaker of sorts again. "I cannot wait for the day when Dale in restored to its former glory and you can see how beautiful it once was. However, I also cannot wait to share all the sunsets between now and that day with you. And every sunset after."   
  
Bilbo swallowed around the lump in his throat, unable to reply. At least with words. Instead he simply squeezed the dwarf's hand that he was still holding, smiling through a sheen of tears. Then he turned back to the setting sun, his smile growing broader. It was truly a beautiful sight. And suddenly he found his voice again. "I was sitting here, yesterday, watching the sun go down and I was dreading what the new day would bring. I was so afraid for you, all of you, and feared what the gold was doing to you. And only twenty-four hours later, everything is so completely different that I can barely believe it's only been a day. A day that changed so much."   
  
"And more will change, my dear hobbit." Thorin's gaze turned to the hills in the east, and he smiled to himself. "When my cousin arrives, you will bear witness to the resourcefulness of dwarves. We will see Erebor made safe in no time, and as we are within the Mountain, we will be able to rebuild what Smaug destroyed even in the depths of winter. Dale, unfortunately, will have to wait until spring I think for us to really start reconstructing the grand buildings. However, if we were to clear the market, that could already be used during the cold months, don't you think? If Balin and Bard sent words to the lands in the south and east..."   
  
"Even if that includes elves? If I am not much mistaken, the Golden Wood lies to the south." He grinned as Thorin shuddered at the mere mention of elves.   
  
"I know that we have to deal with ... _them_ at one point. At your own insistence. But I would prefer it if you could refrain from speaking of them when we are alone and there's no need for it." He sighed and shook his head. "But yes. If you wish, we will also send missives to the Golden Wood and Rivendell. I know we traded with the Last Homely House before, even though I have no recollection of my father mentioning Lord Elrond. He has helped us, even though he didn't wish us to continue our journey." The dwarf suddenly frowned and gently stroked the back of Bilbo's hand. "That night when we both overheard them, that night I very nearly lost control over myself. You looked so beautiful in the starlight, and I so desperately wanted to touch you, to kiss you and Mahal knows what else. It was the discussion of my grandfather's madness that stopped me from approaching you."   
  
"I ... I don't know how I would have reacted to such advances, but I don't think they would have been unwelcome. However, as you said yourself, it would have made things more complicated had you been frank about your feelings for me, and vice versa. I think everything happened for a reason, and now that we are safe within Erebor we can reap the rewards. My mother always said that it's better to wait for a good thing than to force it or try to have too much too quickly. I wish you could have met her, I really do."   
  
"She sounds like a wise hobbit dame," Thorin smiled and turned them both more fully towards the sunset. "Do you think she would have approved of me stealing you away from your comforts in the Shire? After all, it is quite a change from your armchair and garden to a mountain filled with dwarves. Or would she have urged you to take this opportunity at leading a new life unlike any other hobbit before you? From what you have told me so far, she sounds like quite the adventurer herself."   
  
Bilbo nodded, watching on as the sun dropped behind the broken dome of the Great Hall, and it truly was as if the whole city was shining orange or even golden. It was beautiful. Snuggling closer and into Thorin's furs, the hobbit shivered slightly. "It is truly a sight to behold, isn't it? And to answer your question, she would have been very disappointed with me to be honest. Not because I ran out of my door, but because I took so long to agree. Had she been alive still, she would have probably realised what you and I did not, and she would have pushed me out of Bag End herself. _With_ my pocket handkerchiefs. I know she would have loved you, especially now that you have made me happier than I thought I could ever be. Truth be told, there have been moments today when I thought my poor little heart might burst with it."   
  
"I am glad it didn't, Bilbo. For it is your stout and honest heart, so warm and caring, that drew me to you like a flame draws a moth. Don't ask me how I managed to withstand it for so long, for I cannot say. I was very focused on not falling in love with you, I think, so much so that I didn't quite realise that I already had the moment I turned around after Gandalf opened the door for me and saw you for the first time. And I can never apologise enough for how I treated you. I think your mother wouldn't have been very pleased about that. I know my sister won't be. She'll have me by the ears if ever she finds out. I can only hope that Fíli and Kíli have kept quiet about it for the most part, or I might have to hide behind you when she reaches the Mountain."   
  
"Wouldn't that be funny? The great King Thorin Oakenshield, hiding from his sister. And behind a little hobbit at that. You'd never live that one down." Bilbo giggled even as the dwarf huffed.   
  
"At least I'd still be alive, though. My sister, unlike me but very much like her sons, has a tendency to not always think of the consequences of her actions." That made the hobbit snort. Of course Thorin was _always_ thinking things through before doing them. Like leaving the path in Mirkwood, or not waiting for Gandalf in the Misty Mountains. "And what's there to laugh about, huh? Would you rather be a widower before you're a husband and consort? For that is what might happen if you allow Dís to get to me."   
  
"If she was to harm you, I promise I'd stop her. For I would much rather be married than ... than mourning you for the rest of my life." He swallowed, and sighed as Thorin pulled him closer. "I don't even want to think of that, though. I did for long enough. You're not allowed to go anywhere where I can't follow, alright? No more talk of death."   
  
Thorin nodded, "Yes. Only talk of rebuilding and a future that we will share, you're right. On that note, let me come back to the whole market idea. We will have to discuss the details with Bard, but I think the sooner we can get it up and running, the better for all of us. There is gold aplenty so we can buy the goods and food we need, and anything else that might be a little more extravagant perhaps. I think Glóin will see that we all get a fair share of the treasure, though I hope he appreciates that taking a fourteenth share might be a bit ... over the top shall we say? Clearly it is not only Thrór's hoard, but much more that Smaug must have pilfered elsewhere."   
  
Bilbo nodded thoughtfully. "The Crown needs coin as well, right? And since he will be in charge of that..." The hobbit grinned. "Hopefully soon the market will be as busy as the one in Bywater, if not more so. However, I think the sooner the great market of Erebor can reopen, especially with winter coming, the better. People spend more money if they are comfortable and warm."   
  
"You might be right there. I'd never thought of it that way as the market in our halls in the Blue Mountains was very much indoors and I never truly minded the snows when visiting the markets of men. Dwarves don't feel the cold as other races I think, though that doesn't mean Erebor will be too cold for you, I promise. We like to be warm at home, and while the Mountain is a whole kingdom, it is also just that. Our home. Where we can close the doors to the outside world if we choose to do so. Though I have rarely seen a winter harsh enough for us to actually do such a thing. But then again ... I have not seen all that many winters here." Thorin fell silent then, his gaze distant as he stared at the light fading from the sky.   
  
Bilbo blinked, once more realising how young the dwarf must have been when Erebor fell to Smaug. A young dwarf prince indeed. "You are here again, you have reclaimed your homeland," the hobbit whispered, gently caressing a bearded cheek. And when Thorin finally looked down at him, the hobbit smiled. "I know you can never get the years back that you've been away, but you can build a future once again. And surely that is worth something, isn't it?"   
  
"It is, yes. More than something. Had Smaug not come, had we not been forced to travel to the Blue Mountains, I wonder if I would have ever found you, my One. I believe it all happened for a reason just like you do, and that part of that reason is you. My brave little hobbit, with a heart so much bigger than I deserve." Big hands cupped Bilbo's face then, and the dwarven king smiled down at him. "You are the reason why I was made. The reason why Aule brought me into this world. He and his wife created both of us to be together, and I am very grateful indeed." And then he leaned down to touch his lips to Bilbo's, and the hobbit forgot about the cool evening air and only felt warm and safe in those strong dwarven arms and didn’t care about everything else.   
  
Until someone, Balin of course, cleared his throat behind them. "I might have known... Send you up here to watch the sunset, and find you kissing as if your life depended on it." Thorin glared at the old dwarf, but Balin wasn't fazed at all. "Are you certain you and Bilbo can stay in the same room together? We do want to uphold at least some of our traditions, don't we? After all, you haven't exactly asked for his hand yet..." He winked at the king then, and smiled at Bilbo. "Which would solve everything rather nicely, my _King_. It's just a slight change in the braid, and I know your fingers must be itching to do it."   
  
Thorin's glare hadn't lessened. Quite the contrary and for a moment Bilbo feared that the dwarf might have changed his mind. But then that moment passed as the king explained his reasoning. "I will not deny that it is so. That it has been so for weeks if not months. I want to make our hobbit mine in every way that I can. I want to make him second only to me, my husband and consort. But how can I do that now? I have only just broken free from the clutches of the gold sickness, Balin. What if it returns? I will not make Bilbo a widower before he ever was a husband, I cannot."   
  
The hobbit touched Thorin's arm then, smiling ever so slightly. "That won't happen. I know it won't. We will all ensure it. Don't think I let you forget all about me again. You think you've seen the extent of hobbit stubbornness? You are quite wrong." And then he kissed the dwarf's cheek and smiled, and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr... [Eowyn's Musings](http://eowynsmusings.tumblr.com/). I know, the name's a big surprise :P


End file.
